Dangerous Territory
by cybergirl26
Summary: No one knows what Barney does for a living, until one night the gang finds out just how dicey his job is. Sequel to "Wait - WHAT". While this story will be its own story and therefore can be read by itself, I do recommend reading "Wait - What" if you are interested in the backstory, and are wondering why certain relationships have flourished / fallen apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you so much lysemma for reviewing this chapter - I really appreciate your input =) **

**McLarens January 6****th****, 2008**

She was completely calm, and not due to the shock. Maybe this was normal, maybe the movies got it wrong; time didn't slow down, neither did the noises around her start to fade.

In fact she could clearly hear Ted cursing, "what are you doing? Shit! Leave Robin out of this! Barney. Let. Her. Go. Now."

She took a quick look over to Ted and the others, they were still lying on the ground next to their favorite booth. It didn't look like Ted was going to do something really stupid and get himself involved. Good.

She looked back at the gun directly pointed at her, still surprised at how unimpressed she was by it. Maybe it had something to do with how she grew up, she had been around guns from the get-go. Her dad had taught her - most often in very unorthodox ways – that guns were nothing to be afraid of, in fact, they were fun.

Or maybe she was so calm because of Barney. It wasn't the first time that his presence and ability to handle difficult situations calmed her nerves.

Either way, this was not the night she had envisioned when she asked the gang earlier to hang out.

**Robins Apartment Earlier That Day**

_McLarens 2 nite? All 5 of us? _

She hit send, and really hoped that the others would show up. It had been a turbulent couple of months to say the least. Ted and Barney were finally back on speaking terms, but it still seemed like Ted resented Barney for what had happened. An awkward moment was always lurking around the corner, especially if the three of them were left alone.

That's why nights at McLarens had become a rare occurrence.

Lily was the first to reply.

_Great idea. We r in. _

Robin started to grin, perfect, having Lily and Marshall there was the most important ingredient to a normal night at McLarens. Well that, and making sure that Ted didn't get drunk enough to start speaking his mind.

Her cell phone buzzed again, a message from Ted.

_Count me in._

Perfect, now the only person missing would be Barney, she was surprised that he hadn't answered yet, usually he and his iPhone were inseparable and he was always the first to reply.

She scrolled through her contacts and called him,

"Go for Barney." He replied.

"Hey, it's me. Did you get my text?" Robin asked.

"Yes."

"So? How about it?"

"Honestly, I'd rather just hang out with you."

"Oh common Barney, the five of us haven't hung out at McLarens in over a month. It will be fun." Robin tried to convince him.

"Yeah sure, but the Lusty Leopard has Wing Night tonight."

"I am not trading a night with our three best friends for strippers and mediocre food."

"Our two best friends and my arch nemesis… seriously, I'd rather not go."

"Barney, what's going on?" She asked, even through she knew he wouldn't give her an honest answer.

They hadn't really done anything out and about together for weeks.

"Nothing." Was all he answered, at least he wasn't making up crazy excuses anymore.

"Please Barney, do it for me?"

She could hear him sigh on the other end of the line, "fine Scherbatsky. I will pick you up at seven thirty."

Robin grinned, "sounds good…and Barney?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"We could re-enact the old times a bit tonight." She bit her lip.

"Sex in the alley?" Barney asked amused.

"I was thinking hands-stuff under the table." Robin countered.

"See Robin, that's what you should lead with if you want a guy to come to a totally lame thing."

"See you later." Robin grinned before hanging up. She only had two hours to get ready, which seemed like a lot, but knowing herself, just finding the right outfit would take up half the time.

**McLarens Present Time**

"Barney!" She heard Ted hiss, but Barney wasn't letting himself get distracted by it. At least she hoped so.

Robin glanced over to Marshall and Lily, who were lying next to Ted. They were holding hands, both peeking up to follow the unexpected development. Robin caught Lily's gaze, her friends eyes were wide in shock.

Robin slowly turned back. She took a closer look at the barrel pointed at her, and recognized the type of gun.

She should be freaked out a lot more than she was, this could really be it. She briefly wondered how bad a gunshot wound would hurt, before willing herself to think about something else entirely.

The first thing that came to her mind was a silly moment between Barney and her a couple of days ago.

**Barneys Apartment Three Days Prior**

"Dude?" Robin asked annoyed as Barney was seasoning her scrambled eggs with way too much salt.

"Eggs need salt, everyone knows that." He defended himself.

"Yeah a little maybe. Are you cooking or am I?" she asked.

"Okay first of all, I wouldn't call what you are doing cooking, and secondly, you are making scrambled eggs, not coq au vin."

Robin sighed, "I am making you breakfast, remember?"

Barney nodded, "and I think it's very sweet of you, but as the guardian to my health and my kitchen I will stay close and make sure everyone survives."

"Idiot. You know I make pretty good crepes."

"Maybe you should have made those then, cause, I am sorry to say this babe, but these eggs do not look normal." He pocked them with a fork.

"Shut up, they are fine." Robin bumped into him, pushing him aside. She tried the eggs, they were a little mushy and very salty.

"Great, you ruined them! They taste like salt." She whined.

"I ruined them?" Barney asked, tasting a little himself, "they taste like water… seriously Robin, you don't put water in scrambled eggs! Milk, if you must add something liquid, but not water."

Robin pulled the skilled off the oven and tossed the contents in the trash. "I guess Starbucks it is."

"Hey, don't be mad. Everyone screws up sometimes." Barney said amused while pushing himself onto the kitchen counter.

"It's your fault." She answered, putting the skilled into the sink.

"I know, I used too much salt." Barney grabbed the container with salt, poured some into his hand and tossed it at her.

"Barney? I am not cleaning this up." She said, Barney grinned and threw some more salt at her.

"Stop that." She warned him, but he didn't stop. She flung a kitchen towel at him and Barney got off the counter and charged towards her.

He grabbed her waist and heaved her onto the counter, "let's just forget breakfast." He said before kissing her.

Robin couldn't help but grin, he was only wearing his pajama pants while she was wearing pants and a tank top. The later Barney was about to take off.

"I thought you had to go into work this morning." Robin asked in between kisses.

"Nah, it can wait." Barney answered and leaned further into her. Robin grinned and wrapped her legs around his waist.

**McLarens Present Time**

Maybe time had stopped after all. Robin couldn't tell how long the guy had had his gun pointed at her. It couldn't have been more than a minute or so, after all, this was a New Yorker bar, the gunman didn't have all night to get what he wanted.

How quickly life could change, one minute you were having a wonderful time with your four best friends, the next you were facing death.

**McLarens a few Minutes prior**

"No, it's not stupid! I can't believe you would say that." Marshall exclaimed.

"Oh common, Lily back me up here, 'Field of Dreams' is a boring movie, right?" Robin prompted her friend.

"I guess it's all right." Lily answered shrugging.

Robin rolled her eyes and gave up. She felt Barneys hand creep up under her skirt, and looked him in the eyes. He just smiled innocently before turning back to their friends, "how was you guys' new years?"

"You know, you were there." Ted replied.

"I was there in the beginning, but your rooftop party was lame, as per ushe, I am assuming it only got worse after I left?" Barney asked.

Robin took a sip from her scotch, and grinned. Boy, she had really missed these nights at McLarens.

"Where did you two disappear to anyways?" Marshall was just asking curiously when an uproar from the other side of the bar.

All Robin could see before hitting the ground hard was that a masked man had entered, and was waving a gun in the air.

"What the hell?" She asked Barney surprised. He had pushed her out of the booth, and landed on top of her.

"Shh." He made, wiggling a little to find a more comfortable position while still laying on top of her.

Barney was by far the fastest one to react, and also the only one who thought about pushing out of the booth towards the back wall instead of the front which now gave them somewhat of a protection.

Robin could see Lily, Marshall and Ted, all exchanging surprised looks. She couldn't really see the gunman anymore but he had ordered everyone to lay down and she made out more and more familiar faces on the ground.

Barney fumbled for her purse, first Robin didn't get what he was trying to do but then she remembered, her gun was in there, and he knew that.

**Robin's Apartment Six Weeks Prior**

"Why do you want me to take my gun?" Robin asked dumbfounded, she thought Barney was kidding.

"For protection?" Barney looked at her as if she was some idiot.

"But after what happened at the hotel? You were the one who pretty much made me leave them at home when I went out, why the sudden change of heart?"

"I just don't like the thought of you being out by yourself without any protection." Barney confessed.

"Oh common, who said that New York wasn't THAT dangerous?"

"I know what I said, and I still think that for an average person, New York isn't a dangerous place, but you are gorgeous and this new job is taking you to all kinds of shady neighborhoods. I just don't like the thought of you being out there without a mean to protect yourself." Barney had closed in on her.

"Please keep it on you." He finished, looking into his blue eyes took her breath away.

"Wow, Barney Stinson is worried about a girls safety!" she attempted a weak attempt to lighten the mood.

"No, Barney Stinson is worried for his wife's safety." He corrected her before leaning in to kiss her.

"Fine." She said once their lips separated.

**McLarens a few Minutes Prior**

Robin watched Barney pull the gun out. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she nodded, yes, it was loaded.

He nodded and tugged it into the back of his pants' waistband.

"Barney Stinson? Get up!" The gunman yelled in their direction.

Robin's eyes got wide and she grabbed tightly onto Barney's shirt.

Barney smiled reassuringly, and leaned down to kiss her. It was one of the most passionate kisses they had ever shared.

Robin held on to him, not willing to let him get up. She knew that he wouldn't stand a chance if he did, even if the guy wouldn't shoot right away, Barney would never draw the gun quick enough to shoot first.

She felt him pushing himself off the ground, and held onto him even tighter, trying to weight him down with her entire weight. She was surprised when she felt his right arm around her waist, pulling her up with him.

They broke off their kiss, and Barney got them both on their feet. Swirling her into the direction of the gunman while still holding her tightly around the waist.

"What do you want?" she heard Barney ask, he seemed surprisingly calm.

"You." Robin could see the gunman grin as he pointed his gun at them.

"Why?" Barney asked.

"I think you know that. Let her go, Stinson."

And that was when everything went quiet, everything except Ted hissing at his _friend_ to let go of Robin.

**McLarens Present Time**

She felt Barney's breath against her neck, and it gave her Goosebumps.

"Your friend is right, you better let her go, _Barney_." The gunman was the first to speak again.

Robin felt Barneys grip around her waist tighten. "And then?"

The gunman grinned and flexed his index finger over the trigger. "You are going to die Stinson, either way, now you can either take her down with you or not, your choice!"

Robin's heart rate speeded up, and she kept thinking; 'keep cool, don't panic now, you can't panic!'

She could still feel Barneys breath, it reminded her of being in bed with him. They weren't the cuddly type but he'd usually hold her for a couple minutes post coital.

"I guess you made your choice." The gunman snickered, Robin saw how he put his finger back over the trigger.

Everything happened so quickly; Barney had watched the gunman very closely too, waiting for his move. With one swift motion he pulled Robin behind himself, she grabbed her gun from his belt as she heard the shot. It was loud, but didn't dazzle her, instead she went into automatic mode; safety out, point and shoot.

For whatever reason the second gunshot straddled her a lot more than the first one had, even though this time she was the one who had pulled the trigger.

Preferences

§

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferences


	2. Chapter 2

**Outside McLarens Five Months Prior**

"You are absolutely right, I am a jerk who likes to manipulate and deceive people. I have lied and tricked women to get them to sleep with me, and then more," Barney had looked at Robin before continuing, "but, you missed something Ted. And that's the fact that I fell in love with my wife."

"I knew it!" Lily was the first to speak.

Ted was next, "oh common Barney, the 'I love you card', really? That's low even for you."

But Barney hadn't paid attention to any of that; he was just watching Robin, eager to see her reaction to his confession.

Robin was taken aback. Not by his words, they had used the 'L' word numerous times over the past month or so while deceiving their friends. She was used to hearing him say that.

Not even by the meaning, yes, she wasn't very good at dealing with feelings and neither was Barney, but she had noticed how their relationship had transformed. They weren't just hooking up anymore, Barney hadn't sneaked out on her in a couple of weeks now, and neither had she. They were hanging out almost daily, and not just because of the circumstance, but rather because they really enjoyed spending time with each other. Heck, he was still here; even through she had gotten them in this huge mess.

No what really surprised her was the look on Barney's face. This earnest look. They weren't the type of people who professed love to each other – especially not in front of their friends - yet Barney had.

"You know he is just saying this to screw with me, right? He doesn't love you Robin, despite what he did last year, or the past couple of months. I am not even sure Barney is capable of loving someone other than himself." Ted tried to convince her once more that this was just another of Barneys games.

Robin grinned, leaped forward and kissed Barney hard. It was the most cheesy and romantic gesture she could think of in that moment, it would piss Ted off, for sure. And what better way was there to show Barney that she loved him too?

Later that night, when they were alone, she did tell Barney that she had fallen in love with him as well.

That confession had changed everything, and nothing. Yes, they had admitted how they really felt, yet, their relationship didn't change at all. It was still easy and uncomplicated, and the fact that they were married didn't all of the sudden weigh on them more than it had before. They were still bro's, except that somewhere along the way they had fallen in love with each other.

**McLarens Present Time**

Time stopped. At least that's what it felt like to Robin. The gunshot echoed off the walls and rang in her ears. Then there was just silence.

She had closed her eyes right after pulling the trigger, and was too afraid to open them again. Even though the smart thing would be to open her eyes, in case she had missed, and was still in danger.

Yet, all she could think about was that hers was the second shot. The gun had been pointed at her and Barney, and she wasn't the first to fire. She hadn't been hit either, which could only mean one thing.

She was afraid to open her eyes, because she didn't want to see Barney on the ground. She didn't want to see his blood. She didn't want to have to bury him. She didn't want to live without him.

She took a deep breath before opening her eyes, the gunman was on the ground and Barney was kneeling by his side, pulling the storm mask off his head. Robin forced herself to look away; Lily, Marshall and Ted were still lying on the ground as they had before. They all looked in the direction of the gunman and Barney. Robin closed her eyes again, she felt like she was about to have a panic attack, and tried to calm her nerves by thanking god that Barney was alive, over and over again.

"There was a gunfight… yes….McLarens Pub, 240 West 55th Street…okay." Robin could hear Carl calling 911.

She finally opened her eyes again, Barney had covered the gunman's face and upper body with his suit jacket, and was about to get up.

Oh god, she had killed him. She had killed a guy. She had… She abruptly stopped thinking about that once Barney turned around; the left side of his white shirt was trenched in blood.

"Oh god Barney," she stumbled towards him.

Barney pulled her into his arm, careful not to have her press against the gunshot wound, "It's okay babe."

He still sounded calm, but she could feel his heart race against her chest.

"Don't look…you shouldn't look at him, okay?" Barney whispered into her ear.

Robin pulled away a little, carefully examining where all that blood came from with her fingers.

"You are bleeding, Barney." As if he didn't know that. "Where is all this blood coming from?"

She unbuttoned his shirt, while Barney laid his head on her shoulder, "it's fine Scherbatsky, just a scratch."

"Oh god Barney," Robin could clearly see the wound now that the fabric wasn't covering it anymore.

Barney's legs gave in and they both tumbled to the floor. Robin pulled him closer with her left arm, while stroking his cheek with her right.

"You were awesome Scherbatsky!" Barney tried to lighten the mood.

"What the hell was that?" She replied, her hand was sticky from all the blood, and it occurred to her that she had never realized how sticky blood was.

"You guys okay?" Marshall appeared next to them, his voice shaky.

"Does he look okay?" Robin snapped.

"I am fine, it's fine." Barney reassured them.

"Dude, you are not fine." Marshall commented, he turned towards Carl and asked, "did you tell them we needed an ambulance?"

"Yes, they are sending one." Carl replied.

"Are you hurt, Robin?" Marshall turned back towards her.

"No." She felt Barney's grip around her waist tighten, he had buried his face into her shoulder again, which muffled his moans.

"Hang in there buddy, you will be at the hospital, high on morphine in no time." Marshall patted Barneys back.

Barney looked up, "I am okay, it's just a scratch. Nothing the Barnacle can't shake off."

His and Robin's eyes met, "seriously babe, don't worry, I'll be fine."

But his attempts to reassure her didn't do the trick. Robin had never been so scared in her life, having the gun pointed at her earlier was nothing compared to the helplessness she felt right this very moment.

The cops and paramedics were on scene within seconds of each other, and the place seemed to explode in commotion ones they did.

"Barney?" The medic asked surprised as she kneeled next to Robin and him.

"Oh great." Barney rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, a jealous husband got to you?" She asked as she pushed his shirt to the side to look at the wound.

"No Karen." Barney replied annoyed.

"It's Lauren." She corrected him, "at least now one of your horrendous stories to pick-up girls will be true."

Lauren wasn't exactly gently and Barney winced in pain.

"You know each other?" Robin tried to distract her.

"We hooked up once." Barney explained while clenching his teeth.

"A piece of advice, I know he seems charming and stuff, but don't let him fool you. Barney is a jerk." Lauren told Robin.

"Hey? Could you focus on doing your job?" Barney interjected.

"Will he be okay?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, we will take him to the hospital, do some x-rays to check for fractured bones and stitch him up. " Lauren answered.

The second paramedic, who previously had focused his attention on the gunman, came over.

"Can you get up?" Lauren asked after she had stopped the bleeding. Barney nodded and, with the help of Robin, got back on his feet.

A cop came over and asked if they were about to leave, and the second paramedic answered, "yeah, we will take him to Presbyterian."

"Okay, we will send someone with you to do the interview."

"Can I come too?" Robin asked.

"You are the shooter, right?" The cop asked.

Robin nodded.

"We'd prefer if you'd stay here." The cop smiled but his tone conveyed that she didn't really have an option.

"I will be back as quickly as possible." Barney said.

"I wouldn't count on that." Lauren interjected.

Robin squeezed Barneys hand tightly before letting go. She watched as the little group left the bar. She suddenly felt very lonely.

Marshall placed his strong hands on her shoulders, it helped.

**Barneys Apartment Three Months Prior**

"Did you lock the door?" Barney asked.

Robin had surprised him with a late night visit, something Barney was more than happy about.

"I think so." Robin yawned.

"I will check." She felt Barney move next to hear.

"And?" she asked when he came back to bed.

"You didn't."

Robin picked up on the annoyed tone in his voice and asked, "why so paranoid Barney? You live in a very nice apartment building, with a doorman and everything."

"It's still not good to leave the door unlocked all night." Barney tried to reason with her.

"I do that all the time."

"You have an entire armory in your bedroom." Barney countered.

"Whatever Barney." She muttered, snuggling back into her blanket.

"Seriously though, you are not in Canada anymore. Don't leave your doors unlocked."

That was the first time the safety subject came up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ambulance **

"Listen, I really need to get back to the bar as quickly as possible, so if you could just do whatever needs to be done right now…" Barney tried to convince Lauren.

"You have a bullet lodged in your shoulder, you aren't going anywhere tonight." The second paramedic told him.

"Why the rush? That girl from the bar said she'd see you later." Lauren noticed.

"Let me guess? Thank-God-We-Are-Alive-Sex?" The paramedic asked.

Barney wasn't in the mood for jokes, "could you at least call ahead and speed things up at the hospital?"

"Dude, relax a little."

Barney couldn't believe this, he was surrounded by idiots – IDIOTS!

"Why is it so important that you get back to the bar tonight Barney?" Lauren finally asked.

"Because, my wife just shot a man!" Barney screamed.

**McLarens Present Time **

Marshall had guided Robin back to the booth where he, Ted and Lily where watching the commotion around them.

"I can't believe what just happened." Ted shook his head.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Lily put her arm around Robins shoulder.

"Yeah, I am fine." Robin nodded, glaring over to the bar, she could really use a scotch right now.

"I am sure Barney will be all right." Marshall tried to comfort her.

Robin nodded, everything had happened so quickly, one second they were talking about New Years and the next they were on the ground.

**Ted's Apartment New Years Eve**

Ted was throwing a big rooftop party this year. He'd figured a solid house party would be a safe bet. Expectations wouldn't run too high, yet they would have the nice view over the city and could watch the fireworks.

Marshall and Lily came early and helped set everything up. They had already asked if they could crash in their old room for the night instead of heading back to Dowisetrepla.

Robin arrived shortly afterwards; she brought Canadian beers and was in a great mood.

"Where did you leave Barney?" Marshall asked after Robin had greeted everyone.

"He will be here in a sec. Some last minute work thing came up." She shrugged, and volunteered to help Lily with decorating the cupcakes.

"Again?" Ted asked surprised.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"He sure seems to work a lot of late nights lately." Ted pointed out.

Robin shrugged, "I guess. Can you hand me a spoon?"

"Well, he travels a lot, doesn't he?" Lily asked, remembering how Robin had once told her about a business trip to Guatemala.

"Yeah, lot's of trips to Central America lately." Robin supplied.

"Are you sure he isn't just saying that to mask the fact that he is screwing his secretary?" Ted asked point blank.

"Ted!" Lily exclaimed.

"Not cool dude." Marshall interjected.

But Robin just laughed, "yeah Ted, I am sure. Besides, have you met his secretary?"

"That wasn't the point I was trying to make." Ted was still not willing to let this go.

"Ted, I appreciate your concern, but Barney and I are fine." Robin briefly looked over to Ted before focusing on the task on hand again.

"Because you can say with absolute certainty that he isn't cheating, or because you are fine with it?" Ted wondered out loud.

Robin grinned; Ted would never understand Barney and her. She was used to his innuendos, and it didn't bother her.

"I guess you'll never know." Robin smirked.

**McLarens Present Time**

"Excuse me, Mrs. Stinson, right?" A cop interrupted Robin's train of thought.

"Yes?" She was afraid that they had heard something from the hospital. That Barney wasn't all right after all.

"We would like to ask you some questions." Robin nodded and the cop continued, "alone."

Her friends were attempting to get up but Robin was quicker, "you guys stay. I will just … corner booth okay?"

The cop nodded and walked her over to the other booth.

"She is holding it together pretty well, I mean considering that she just shot someone." Lily said as she watched her best friend leave.

"Yeah, but Robin is strong." Marshall interjected.

"I know she is, but still, she killed someone! That is huge."

"This will come back to haunt her eventually. God, I hate Barney!" Ted was still furious.

"Oh come on, this wasn't Barneys fault." Marshall replied.

"The gunman was specifically looking for him, of course this was his fault! And now Robin is going to have to deal with the aftermath!"

"I think she is way more worried about Barney than anything else right now." Lily observed, the cop had left Robin at the table by herself and she was just starring at her hands.

"She'd be better off without him." Ted said through gritted teeth.

...

"Excuse me for one second? I have to get something to write on."

Robin nodded. She looked down at her hands and noticed that they were still stained red from the blood. Barney's blood.

She willed herself to think about something else.

**Ted's Apartment New Years Eve**

Barney showed up an hour after the party had already started. It had been a very cold but dry night, and about half the guests had gone up to the roof right away.

Robin was one of them. She was standing with a group of Marshall's college friends, smoking a cigarette, and enjoying the view when she noticed Barney walking towards her.

"There you are." She grinned.

"Miss me?" Barney asked suggestively.

"As per ushe." She replied, handing him the cigarette so he could take a drag.

Barney exhaled the smoke slowly before leaning closer, "you wanna get out of here?"

"It's not even eleven Barney, besides, you just got here." Robin replied.

"I know but this party sucks. Plus, Ted already interrogated me downstairs, and he's not even that drunk yet."

Robin sighed, she had wanted to see the fireworks. But Barney did have a point, drunk Ted was not fun to be around with these days.

"I got a much better idea how we can celebrate the New Year." Barney whispered into her ear while placing his hand on her back, slowly creeping down.

"I wanted to see the fireworks." Robin started a last attempt to change Barney's mind.

"Oh, I will show you fireworks all right." Barney snickered.

**McLarens Present Time**

The cop had come back, paper and pen in hand.

"Do you have your license on you?" He asked.

Robin reached for her purse, but remembered that it was still laying next to their usual booth.

"It's fine, you can get it later." The cop offered once he realized what she was thinking.

"Robin Stinson, correct?" He asked.

Robin nodded.

"And the guy that was injured is your husband, if I understood correctly?"

"Yes, Barney Stinson." Robin started playing with her ring, and briefly wondered how she always got into these situations. She'd stopped counting how many government agents had interrogated her since she had married Barney.

"Can you briefly recount the events of the night for me?" He prompted her.

Robin nodded, "sure, we – my husband, our three best friends and I – were hanging out at the booth over there," she pointed into the direction of Marshall, Lily and Ted and noticed that they were all looking at her.

"Suddenly there was a lot of commotion." She stopped when she realized that she had no clue what to say next. Mention that the guy was looking for Barney? Or play it as if Barney was just the first one to react? But then again, over 30 people had witnessed the whole thing; she wouldn't get away with lying about it.

"That's when the gunman requested from your husband to get up, right?" The cop must have taken her silence as reluctance to relive the whole situation.

Robin cleared her throat, "yes. Barney and I got up."

"Why did you get up as well?" The cop asked.

"Because I tried to stop him." Robin glanced over to the front of the bar. The gunman's body was just heaved into a body bag. She remembered how Barney had pleaded for her not to look at him, and so she quickly looked back down at her hands before the man's face came into view.

"What happened next?" The cop hadn't noticed that she'd been distracted.

"Nothing. At least that's what it felt like to me. Eventually the guy threatened to kill me if Barney wouldn't let me go, everything happened very quickly. He shot first, I got a hold of my gun, and fired."

"You have good aim." The cop noticed.

Robin shrugged, "lucky shot I guess."

The cop laughed, "I seriously doubt that. Just to strike a target in such a stressful, chaotic situation takes a lot of skill. But you set off a perfect shot."

Robin wasn't sure if he meant it as a compliment.

"Can I leave now?" She asked.

"I have a few more questions."

Of course he did.

"Do you have an explanation for all this?"

"You mean why the guy was looking for Barney?" she asked.

The cop nodded.

"No idea."

"Have you ever met this guy before?" The cop continued.

"I don't know…I didn't actually see his face." She confessed.

The cop turned around and looked for the body, but they had already carried him outside.

"I guess it's too late for that now." He shrugged.

Robin nodded, glad that he didn't make her go outside and take a closer look.

"What about enemies? Does your husband have any?"

Besides Ted? Robin thought sarcastically before answering, "not that I know of, no."

"Is there anything else you can think of? Maybe an awkward encounter? Some kind of threat? Has your husband mentioned something?"

Robin shook her head, "nothing. Now can I please go and see him?"

The cop seemed to have sympathy with her, at least he offered to talk to the team leader and see if she was good to go.

Robin leaned back, and closed her eyes for a second.

**Barney's Apartment New Years**

"See, this view is pretty spectacular too, isn't it?" Barney whispered into her ear.

They were standing on his balcony, smoking cigarettes. She was wrapped in his bed sheet while Barney was only wearing boxers.

"You can't really see the fireworks." Robin pointed out. All they really saw was a busy street underneath them, and a bunch of high rises around.

"I meant me… looking at me." He joked.

Robin turned her head and smiled at him, "yeah, it is."

They kissed, and Barney asked once their lips separated, "do you remember last year?"

Robin nodded, they had just gotten married four weeks earlier, and none of their friends had any clue about neither the wedding, nor that they were hooking up.

**McLarens New Years Eve 2006**

The five of them had celebrated at McLarens together. Ted had been especially clingy that night. He hadn't dealt well with their break-up. Well, even now he hadn't. But that night he had gotten especially tense about it, and was very determined to kiss Robin at midnight.

Barney had just watched the whole thing with delight. Yes, he and Robin were married, but they had kept it casual, and there was no way that he would be kissing her at midnight. At least not in front of everyone.

So he had strolled to the bar, ready to chat up a blonde. The usual thing his friends expected from him on a night like this.

At five till twelve Ted had finally gotten up to get Champaign for everyone. Barney didn't hesitate and played, "have you met Ted?"

Both the blond, and Ted looked confused, but Barney just took the glasses out of Ted's hands and walked back to the booth.

"Thank you!" Robin gleamed at him as he sat down next to her.

"Ted is really pushing it today, isn't he?" Lily asked.

"Well, it's New Years. It's only natural to feel nostalgic and wanting someone there to kiss." Marshall pointed out.

"He can kiss the blond, she just got dumped over Christmas – easy!"

"But now you don't have anyone to kiss at midnight." Lily pointed out.

"I will survive." Barney reassured her.

"You can kiss me." Robin grinned.

Both Marshall and Lily looked at her astonished.

"I mean…not like make-out or anything, just a peek on the cheek." Robin quickly added once she saw their expressions.

"Deal." Barney said, pushing the Champaign towards her.

"Dude, what was that?" Ted appeared next to them.

"What are you doing? Go over there and kiss her Ted!" Barney said.

"That wasn't the plan." Ted looked at him determined.

"Dude, Robin wouldn't have kissed you at midnight."

Ted blushed a little.

"He is right, sorry." Robin interjected.

"Just go Ted." Barney said again, and this time Ted did leave.

They counted down to the New Year shortly after. Robin knew that Lily and Marshall wouldn't be looking, and she watched Ted over Barney's shoulder to make sure that he wasn't either before leaning in and kissing him.

And not just on the cheek.

**McLarens Present Time**

The memory made Robin smile. Both Barney and her had been so turned on by the fact that they had kissed – with quite some tongue involved - in plain sight of everyone that they had sneaked off to the restroom within the first hour of the New Year.

"Mrs. Stinson? I am agent Walter Wilson." The man extended his hand to her, but Robin just held her hands up.

"I haven't had a chance to wash them." She explained, "look, I really want to go and see my husband now."

"I am afraid that's not an option. You will have to come to the station with us." The agent said.

Robin looked at her hands for a second before looking back up, "why?"

"Someone died tonight, I am sure you understand that we…"

Robin had gotten up from the booth, Mr. Wilson looked at her in surprise, "Mrs. Stinson, I understand that you would like to see your husband but there are still a lot of unanswered questions."

A year ago she would have complied, but that was before she had witnessed Barney handling situations like these.

"I am not under arrest, am I? So if you'd excuse me, I will go and check on my husband now." She walked past him and didn't turn around when he called her name ones more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Presbyterian Hospital **

"Aua!" Barney exclaimed and pulled his arm away from the doctor.

"I can't take a proper look at this if you keep doing that." The doctor replied. "You were really lucky, the bullet missed your subclavian artery."

Barney clenched his teeth, and tried to sit as still as possible while the doctor was fumbling around the wound.

"Can you please hurry?" He finally asked, he hated that he had left Robin alone at the bar. He tried to tell himself that Marshall would make sure she was okay, and that he didn't have to worry, but that didn't really ease his conscience.

"You are not going anywhere right now, Mister. I am afraid the bullet might have fractured your clavicle. Jean? Could you please take some x-rays?" The doctor turned to the nurse and Barney rolled his eyes.

His thoughts drifted off once he was laying underneath the x-ray machine. He remembered Ted's frantic whispers earlier and was reminded of their conversation on New Year's.

**Ted's Apartment New Years Eve**

"Barney!" Ted's loud welcome was an instant indication for trouble. Yet Barney had turned around to face him.

"What up?" He asked.

"I heard you had to work late – again." Ted replied.

"So?" Barney asked, scanning the crowded room for Robin.

"Knock it off Barney! You are cheating, again."

Yes, that was exactly the reason why he hadn't hung out with Ted. Well one of the reasons.

"Not your problem, remember?" Barney replied coldly, ready to walk away.

"You are a jerk, and you know what? Robin doesn't deserve to be treated like this."

"Here we go again." Barney turned back to Ted.

"Don't do this to her."

"What Ted? I had to work. You should be careful with making these accusations."

"Oh come on! Work? On New Year's Eve? I highly doubt it." Ted responded.

"Whatever Ted."

"I swear to God, if you hurt her Barney!"

"Then what?" Barney asked amused.

Ted didn't answer, and Barney turned away, "if you excuse me, I will go find my _wife_!"

**Presbyterian Hospital **

He had been very aggravated by Ted and his assumptions that night, and was more than happy when Robin had agreed to leave the party with him.

Now, merely a week later, Ted had amble reason to be mad at him. After all, he had used Robin as a human shield while facing a whackjob with a loaded gun.

"Looks like the bullet scattered and some pieces are lodged in your clavicle." The doctor's voice brought him back to reality.

"That explains the pain." Barney said while sitting up.

"Well, that and all the nerves that were affected."

"So what's the plan?" Barney asked, trying to move this whole thing along.

"I will retrieve the biggest pieces, clean the wound and then we will stitch you up."

"I thought you just said I had bullet fragments in my bone? What about those?" Barney asked.

"We will leave those where they are right now. Trying to remove them would likely cause more damage."

"Awesome." Barney muttered.

**McLarens Present Time **

Ted, Marshall and Lily were also interviewed, just like everyone else who had been in the bar when the shooting occurred.

Of course they couldn't really add much information. Everything had happened so quickly.

"Did Mr. Stinson force her to get up?" The cop asked.

"Yes."

"No."

Ted and Lily exchanged a quick look.

"What now?" the cop asked annoyed.

"He didn't. She clung onto him, as he stood up." Lily explained.

"Are you sure about hat? Cause from my perspective it looked like he pulled her up." Ted interjected.

"Yes I am sure." Lily insisted.

The cop nodded, "Mrs. Stinson testified the same thing, we just want to make sure that there wasn't a hostage situation."

"You mean other than the 30+ hostages the gunman had taken when he entered the bar with his gun?" Marshall asked.

"Well yeah, obviously." The cop shrugged.

**Presbyterian Hospital Present Time**

They were waiting for the local anesthesia to work, and Barney closed his eyes as soon as the cop walked back in.

He was so worried about leaving Robin at the bar, that he hadn't even thought about what he was going to tell the police.

He could go with denying that he knew him, and therefore had no clue why he had been after him. They would never be able to link them together; his company was very discreet when it came to its employees as well as their business partners.

The problem with that approach was that he hadn't thought about it sooner. He was pretty sure that everyone at McLarens had gotten the impression that he knew the gunman, or at least his motive.

The risk that the cops didn't buy it was too big, he had to come up with something else.

And then, he had an epiphany – Thanks to Lauren!

**Strip Club Belize City Eight Weeks Earlier**

Barney was way drunker than he had planned on being. He realized that now.

It had been a very long day with brutal negotiations, and his goal had been to get Johnny and Russell really drunk to get them to sign a tweaked version of the contract they had agreed upon earlier.

As usual they ended up at a strip club. It was kind of Barney's thing; bring his business partners to the dirtiest strip club in town, and have a night they wouldn't forget. And they loved it, because the next day they could ease their conscience by telling themselves that he had made them do it.

"Barney doing business with you is always my pleasure," Russell slurred while waving over a stripper.

"Yeah, thanks for taking us…I know today didn't work out the way you hoped." Johnny added.

Yet.

"Can we get another round of shots?" Barney yelled at the bar.

"And the three hottest and morally flexible strippers?" Russell added.

The strippers weren't Lusty Leopard quality, but Barney still enjoyed the lap dance. He felt warm and fuzzy, and decided to put his initial plan on the backburner. There was no way that he would talk either of the two men into signing anything while being wasted himself.

Johnny and the stripper that had been grinding on him left shortly after.

"Private room?" Russell asked in Barneys direction.

"Aren't you married?" Barney asked dizzily.

"So?" Russell pulled the stripper onto his lap, kissing her.

Barney watched them while digging his own hands into his suit pockets where he wrapped his hand around his wedding ring. He had taken it off as soon as he had boarded the flight to Belize.

"Since when do _you_ have a moral compass?" Russell asked.

Barney shrugged, "all I am saying is that she is probably a very sweet girl who trusts you."

Russell laughed, "Venisha has probably cheated on me before. Besides, strippers don't count as cheating."

Barney turned his attention back to the stripper dancing for him.

"Are you married?" Russell asked.

Barney shook his head, "nope."

"Lucky guy! Why are you still sitting here? We should be backstage having fun."

Barney nodded, and the stripper took it as a request and pulled him out of the chair.

**Presbyterian Hospital Present Time**

Barney watched the doctor stitch his shoulder, he felt weirdly disconnected from his body.

"Could we maybe start the interview now? I really need to get out of here as soon as possible." Barney prompted the cop.

"You aren't going anywhere tonight Mr. Stinson," the doctor interjected.

"Yeah, yeah. So?" Barney waited for the response of the cop.

"I guess we could, if you feel up for it."

Barney nodded, "there really isn't that much to tell you; the gunman's name is Russell…no idea what his last name is. I've only seen him once before, he caught me screwing his wife, Venisha."

The doctor and the nurse both exchanged shocked looks while the cop just nodded and jotted it down.

"When was that?" he finally asked.

"Beginning of December."

"Sounds like you are lucky that your wife didn't know the gunman's motive, otherwise you would probably be lying in the morgue right now." The doctor joked.

"And she will never know, right Officer?" Barney asked.

**New York City Cab **

Robin was fumbling with her cell phone. It had taken her forever to get a cab, mostly because she had walked around headless for about ten minutes before starting a serious attempt to haul one.

The first four didn't stop. And she couldn't really blame them, she still hadn't cleaned herself up, and even though they probably couldn't see her hands, her stained top was speaking for itself.

"Are you hurt honey?" The cab driver, a older gentleman asked after she had given him her destination.

"No, I am fine. It's not my blood." She had answered while watching the lights go by.

"Whose is it?" The guy had asked curious.

"My husbands." She had muttered. He hadn't asked anything else, probably afraid he'd have a nervous breakdown right there if he did.

So she had taken her cell phone out, feeling the urge to make important calls. That was five minutes ago. She still hadn't dialed a single number.

Who would she call? Her friends already knew what had happened. No one in her family had even met Barney, thus calling them would be pointless. Besides, she already knew what her dad would say, _pull yourself together RJ! You are such a disappointment!_

And on Barney's site of the family? She should probably call his mom, but Barney always shielded her from his real life, and wouldn't want her to make her upset.

That left James. She scrolled through her contacts and tapped his name.

It went straight to voicemail.

"James listen, it's Robin. Call me as soon as you get this. Barney and I got into a gunfight. He got hit. I am on my way to the hospital…" All of a sudden the extent of her own words hit her and she started crying, "I don't know if he's okay, James." She sniffed before finally finishing her message, "call me."

She hung up, and buried her face in her hands, trying to calm herself down.

**Presbyterian Hospital **

Barney starred at the ceiling, while counting in his head. He got to 189 before the door finally opened.

"What can I do for you?" the nurse asked while disabling the alarm he had pushed.

"I give up." Barney replied annoyed. The doctor had told him to stay for an hour, and if he felt like going home then, he would let him.

Now, 45 minutes later the pain was worse than ever.

"You opt for the analgesic drip?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, and give me the good stuff." He demanded.

The nurse had just finished hooking him up when he heard a knock on the door. A second later Robin entered the room. She and the nurse greeted each other with a nod before the nurse left the room.

"Hey." Robin smiled.

"Hey." Barney replied, his pain temporarily forgotten.

"You look like crap." Robin managed to smile.

"I fell like it too…They didn't let me leave, otherwise I would have come back." Barney decided against telling that she looked horrible herself.

Robin walked over to his bed, kicking her shoes off and throwing her coat over the chair in the process.

"Good, cause I am too tired to take you home anyways." She climbed into bed with him, careful not to get tangled in any tubes.

Barney put his arm around her waist, pulling her even closer.

"How is your shoulder?" she asked, while gently touching the edge of the adhesive tape.

"Not super. Get this, bullet fragments are lodged in my bone."

"That's badass." Robin commented.

They didn't speak for a second and Barney used the remote control to turn off the lights.

"I am really, really glad you are okay." Barney whispered, kissing her hair.

"And I am really glad that he only got your shoulder." Robin replied softly.

Funny how they didn't start to talk about the emotional stuff until after the lights were off, Barney thought.

"You were amazing Robin."

"Can we please not talk about the shooting now?" Robin asked.

"Sure babe."

They were silent for another minute or so before Robin spoke again.

"Did you lie to the police?"

"Yes." Barney replied, gently stroking her arm.

"Are you going to lie to me?" she continued.

Barney chuckled. "Robin Scherbatsky, how reporter of you."

"Please don't do this right now." Robin replied, she was tired and felt completely drained.

"Are you?" She asked again.

He waited a second before answering, "yes."

Robin nodded, "can you answer two questions truthfully for me?"

"But you can't ask what my job is." Barney offered.

"I won't."

"Okay." Barney took a deep breath, he owed her some answers, but being totally honest was scary. After all, he never really was honest with himself either.

"Could this happen again?" Robin asked.

Barney hated that question; he didn't want her to worry. "I….yes."

He could feel Robin nod against his arm. She waited a second before asking the next question, "are you the good or the bad guy?"

"Ha," Barney hadn't expected something like that at all. He starred into the darkness of the room and listened to the muffled hospital noises outside the door.

"The bad." He finally answered.

Robin wrapped her arms tighter around his stomach, pulling herself even closer to him.

"But there aren't any good guys in the business." Barney added once he realized that she must think that she had killed the good guy.

Neither one of them said anything for a minute or two until Robin finally whispered;

"I love you"


	5. Chapter 5

**McLarens Present Time **

"Okay, thank you." Lily hung up and placed her iPhone on the table.

"Barney is fine, they will keep him over night for observation, but he isn't in critical condition or anything." She reported.

Marshall nodded and grabbed his beer, "thank goodness, that was a lot of blood!"

"I know! Did you realize he had been shot right away?" Lily asked, she had closed her eyes when the first shot fell and similar to Robin, didn't realize that Barney was injured until after he had returned from the gunman.

Ted shook his head; he had kept his eyes on Robin the entire time.

"Yeah, I saw it. It looked like a brutal blow, I am surprised Robin didn't realize he had been hit sooner, I mean she was right there."

"Where did she get the gun so quickly?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, I guess Barney had it or something. Can you believe she actually killed that dude?" Marshall shook his head.

"I wonder why that guy was after Barney." Lily wondered.

"Who knows? I am not surprised, he had it coming." Ted commented.

"Ted, I know you two aren't on the best of terms right now, but he is still our friend."

"He almost got Robin killed Lily!" Ted couldn't believe that no one else seemed to be bothered by that.

"Ted, a gunman tried to kill him. It's not like he planned this or anything." Lily defended Barney.

Ted shook his head, "whatever, I'm outta here."

"Ted…" Marshall tried to stop him, but Lily grabbed his arm and shook her head.

They watched Ted leave without talking to anyone else.

"He still loves her." Marshall commented.

"Well duh." Lily replied.

"I know…. hey, what do you think, why was that guy after Barney?"

"No idea. Maybe something personal?" Lily guessed.

"Or work related?" Marshall interjected.

"I don't know, I mean I know Barney is super secretive about his job, but I always figured that's just one of his games. You know, create a mystery." Lily shrugged.

Marshall nodded and turned his full attention to his wife, "are you okay?"

Lily smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Still a little high on adrenalin, but yeah."

"Me too." Marshall confessed.

"I can't even imagine how Robin must feel right now."

**Robins Apartment**

Ted tried to find a comfortable seating position in the hallway of Robin's apartment building. He had figured that she wouldn't be home yet. But she would be, and he wanted to be there for her when she arrived.

Tonight had been the bizarre climax of a very wicked year. He never understood why Robin had turned to Barney back when she got arrested, and they threatened to have her deported.

Why had she put herself into this situation? And then, when the truth finally came crashing down, and she could have freed herself; she had still stuck with Barney.

It just didn't make any sense to him. How could Robin be so delusional? Was she really thinking that Barney Stinson would commit to one girl? Was she really thinking that Barney was someone suitable to spend the rest of your life with?

And now this happened. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that this was Barney's fault. No one got specifically sought out by a gunman without ample reason. That guy wasn't messing around either, he had wanted to kill Barney.

Ted wasn't surprised that Robin had killed the guy with a single shot. She had grown up around guns, and went to the shooting range regularly. He was scared for her though, sure tonight she had been preoccupied with worrying about Barney, but the time would come when she'd realize what she had done.

Killing someone, even in self-defense, was huge. He wondered if Robin knew the guy. He wondered if Barney had recognized him?

He put his head back and starred at the ceiling, he really hoped that Robin would come home soon.

**Presbyterian Hospital **

Somewhere a door was slammed, and Robin, who had been dozing, was spooked.

"You okay?" Barney sounded dozy himself.

"Yeah…sure." Her heart was racing, for a second she had thought that the gunman was back.

"It was just a door." Barney tried to calm her down.

"I know, it just startled me, that's all."

Barney pulled her closer, and promised "nothing bad will happen."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked.

He wasn't, but he didn't want her to worry. "Cause you killed that guy, remember?"

"Who was he?" Robin asked.

"I don't know." Barney knew that she wouldn't buy it.

He heard Robin sigh, "I wish you would just tell me the truth Barney."

"You know I can't do that." He replied softly.

"Why not though?"

"Because, it's not something I am allowed to talk about."

"We are married Barney, and we almost got killed today."

"That doesn't change anything… besides, my job has nothing to do with us."

"It does if I have to constantly fear to loose you." Robin replied.

"I've told you before, you don't have to worry about me." He kissed her hair.

"The guy would have killed you, if I hadn't been there Barney."

"Flatter yourself much." Barney laughed.

"I am serious Barney. You wouldn't have had a gun, and he would have probably shot you the second you got up. Besides, I have seen you shoot, there is no way you would have hit him."

"Okay, first of all, have you seen my laser tag score? I am a sick shooter!"

"I am talking about real guns, not toys Barney." Robin replied.

"Second of all," Barney continued without hesitation, "I would have never been at McLarens to begin with if it wasn't for you."

"What are you saying?" Robin asked.

"That we were in the wrong place, at the wrong time."

"Really? Cause it just sounded like this was somehow my fault."

"Well, that's not what I was saying. Just…look, I get that today was scary, but you don't have to worry."

"Who was he Barney?" she asked again.

"I don't know."

Robin untangled herself from his arms.

"What are you doing?" Barney asked surprised.

"Going home."

"What? Why? Robin, please, you know I can't tell you this stuff." Barney was fumbling for the remote control, and turned on the lights.

"Why not Barney? Seriously, I don't get it! What is so top secret that you can't tell me?" She asked.

"Please don't do this." Barney grabbed her elbow, pulling her back onto the bed.

"I need to get out of here, I am sorry." She said while freeing herself from his grip.

"Robin." Barney tried again, but she had already picked up her shoes, and purse and left the room.

"Shit!" Barney cursed, fumbling with the drip to free himself from it.

**Marshall and Lily's Apartment**

Lily couldn't sleep, so she decided to get up.

First she played video games, but got tired of it within the first two minutes. Then she started to clean the kitchen, but wasn't really patient enough for that either. She ended up on the couch with a photo album and ice-cream.

She flipped through their college years, and the first years in New York, and finally ended up at the ones from New Years two years ago. She hadn't really looked at the album since finding out about Barney and Robins marriage and was curious to see if something in the pictures gave them away.

Their New Years picture was silly, they were all making faces and being ridiculous. It made her laugh. She took a closer look and noticed that Barney had his arm around Robin's waist.

She flipped through some pictures from her birthday party, and paused for a moment when she noticed Barney and Robin in the background of one of the pictures. They were just standing together though, nothing out of the ordinary.

Next up was the one they took the night before Robin left for Tokyo. She and Barney were sitting next to each other in the booth and Robin hat wrapped her hands around Barneys arm.

Lily remembered that night very vividly, they had all helped Robin pack for Japan and headed down to McLarens afterwards. It felt like the end of an era, even though they kept telling themselves that Robin would come visit. She wondered what Barney had felt that night. He obviously had been on board with her following her dream, even if that meant letting her move to another continent, but it couldn't have been easy.

She wondered if they had actually talked about _them_ before she left. Knowing them she doubted it. Besides, they hadn't admitted their feeling towards each other until much later.

Still, it must have been weird for Barney to watch her leave. Ted would have probably tried to convince her to stay, heck, he did even though they weren't dating anymore.

Looking back at the picture Lily started to wonder what had happened between the time they had all left McLarens, and when they met up at the airport the next day.

Dropping Robin off at the airport wasn't easy. They sat down for coffee while waiting for her flight, but barely a word was spoken. They had all hugged her when the time came to say goodbye. Lily had whispered into her ear that she was very proud of her, but would miss her terrible, which made them both cry. Marshall and Ted had hugged her too, telling her different things. She remembered that Barney was the last one, Robin was already a mess and Barney had pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. Robin had her face buried in his suit jacket, something Lily only remembered because at the time she had expected Barney to call her out on it. He hadn't though. Instead he whispered something in her ear, and made her laugh.

Lily shook her head, she wondered if Barney was making her laugh now too. She really hoped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews guys :) I will try to work on the spelling/grammar, I usually read the chapters again before posting, but I guess I am oblivious to the mistakes. New plan, I won't post right away and instead wait a few days before proofreading it. I've heard that helps spotting mistakes. But some you just have to live with, cause I am not a native speaker, and writing a mistake free story would mean writing it in German :) **

**Anyhow, couldn't wait to see what you guys think about this chapter, so I am just going to post it, mistakes or not :P**

**Presbyterian Hospital **

Robin crossed the hallway and let herself fall against the wall on the opposite side of Barney's room. She put her head back, and tried to fight back the tears.

This was frustrating. Yes, rationally she understood that Barney couldn't tell her everything, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. She'd trusted him with her secret, and it had lead to this amazing relationship. Why couldn't he do the same?

The door from Barney's room swung open. Robin was more than surprised to see him standing there, partially dressed, and ready to bold.

"You weren't supposed to get up." Robin pushed herself off the wall.

"And you weren't supposed to wander around New York City alone." Barney said, meeting her halfway and pulling her into his arms.

"I wasn't going to." She replied, pushing him away a little so she could look at him.

"His name was Russell, and he was a cheating dirt bag." Barney intentionally left the part about Russell's pregnant wife, and how he had brutally destroyed Russell's life out.

Robin smiled and kissed him. Barney had to admit, Thank-God-We-Are-Alive sex would have been better, but the Thank-God-We-Are-Alive make-out session wasn't bad either.

**Robins Apartment**

"I take it Robin is not home." James asked as he noticed Ted sitting on the floor.

"James, what are you doing here?" Ted asked while getting up.

"Robin left me a message, saying that she and Barney got into a gunfight. But now she isn't answering her phone anymore." James explained. "I hoped she'd be home."

"She's still at the hospital, she probably turned it off." Ted tried to explain. Although the fact that Robin wasn't answering her phone worried him a little.

"What happened? And what are you doing here?" James asked.

"Well, I was waiting for Robin to come home." Ted explained.

James looked right through him, "my brother was wounded in a gunfight, and your plan was to seduce his vulnerable wife?"

"What? No!" Ted defended himself. "I was…I just wanted to talk to her about what happened."

"Yeah right." James shook his head in disbelief. Barney would be furious if he found out about this.

"So what did happen?" James finally asked.

Ted took a deep breath before explaining, "the five of us were hanging out at McLarens."

"Ted just cut to the chase, I know you have an affinity for telling stories in the longest possible way, but I am not in the mood tonight. Where did that gunfight actually happen? And how did Robin and Barney get caught in it?"

Ted swallowed, "McLarens. The gunfight was at McLarens, and Barney and Robin didn't just get caught up in it."

"What do you mean?"

"Robin shot someone." Ted said.

"WHAT?" James couldn't believe what he was hearing, "okay, back up again. What happened?"

"As I said, we were hanging out at McLarens, when a gunman entered the bar. He made everyone lay down, and then demanded Barney to get up."

"Why Barney?" James asked, figuring that Barney couldn't keep his mouth shut and made a smart comment that ticked the gunman off.

"I don't know. He was looking for him, who knows what crazy mess Barney got himself into." Ted replied angrily.

"You mean the gunman was after Barney?" James clarified.

Ted nodded. "Anyways, Barney - and I know he is your brother and all, but – that jackass, pulled Robin up with him, using her as a shield."

James swallowed hard. Robin was fine. She left him that message after all.

"And then?"

"I don't know, they were talking for a bit, and then everything happened so fast. The guy shot at them, Barney was hit, and Robin somehow produced a gun and shot the intruder."

James tried to process the information and finally said, "so, Robin killed the guy that shot at Barney?"

"And her. Thanks to Barney, she was right there with him. Seriously, who puts his wife in danger like that?" Ted asked angrily.

"Where was Barney hit?" James asked, ignoring Ted's temper tantrum.

"The shoulder… I think. I didn't actually see the wound. He lost a lot of blood, but Lily called the hospital and they assured her that he will be fine."

"And Robin? Was she hurt?"

"Not physically… but seeing all the blood, and Barney hurting like that took a toll on her. Not to mention shooting that man."

"Well, he tried to kill her." James pointed out.

"No, he tried to kill Barney." Ted replied angrily.

"I get it. Barney was a jerk. What hospital are they at?" He asked.

"Presbyterian."

"Okay, I will go and see them."

James turned around one more time before leaving, and advised Ted;

"Go home buddy."

**Marshall and Lily's Apartment**

"What are you doing?" Marshall asked sleepily as he walked into the living room.

"Looking at pictures… I couldn't sleep." Lily answered while Marshall plopped down next to her.

"Still thinking about the shooting, huh?" He asked as he draped his arm around her shoulder.

"Well it's hard not to." Lily admitted.

Marshall nodded, "Barney will be fine."

"What if this wasn't a random act though? What if someone is after him? I mean…I don't know Marshall, I have a bad feeling about this whole thing."

"What do you mean?" Marshall asked, stroking her shoulder.

"What if this isn't over, what if this is only the beginning?" Lily looked up to him.

"I don't think so. I mean even if someone was after him, that someone is dead. You are worrying too much."

Lily really hoped that he was right, but her gut feeling begged to differ.

"Hey, I haven't seen this picture before." Marshall pointed at the page.

"It's from our double date in October, remember? You caught them doing hand stuff under the table?" Lily asked.

"Yes! I dropped my fork." Marshall grinned.

"They are so happy together." Lily smiled.

"I know. I still can't fully wrap my head around it. I mean we are talking about Barney and Robin!" Marshall shook his head, yes they had known about the marriage for a few months now, but it was still weird.

**Presbyterian Hospital **

One of the nurses had hooked Barney back up to the drip, and Robin had crawled back into bed with him. They had talked for a while before Robin finally fell asleep.

Barney was still gently stroking her shoulder, while thinking about his next steps. He needed to make sure that nobody finished the job Russell had started. And he needed to talk to Bilson first thing in the morning.

That wouldn't be a fun conversation to have. After all, his boss hadn't been happy about the latest developments, and they have had countless discussions about it.

One of the most heated once had occurred after he returned from Belize two months ago, failing to negotiate the contract they had send him out for.

**Barney's Office Two Months Prior**

"What is this?" Bilson slammed the papers on his desk.

"I…" Barney started but Bilson didn't let him finish.

"Are you kidding me? I didn't send you there to write down _their_ demands, this is serious Stinson!"

Barney nodded. "I will fix it."

"You better! How did this even happen?" Bilson was fuming.

Barney shrugged.

"I don't speak "shrug", explain to me how this happened!"

Barney sighed, "I…negotiations didn't go as planned, so I took them to the strip club, but…I got drunk myself, and couldn't follow through."

"Bullshit! What really happened Stinson?"

So Barney told him the truth. Which only fueled Bilson's anger.

"You used to be one of the best! And now! There are no slip-ups in this job, you understand me?"

Barney nodded.

"You made a huge mistake marrying that girl." Bilson said under his breath.

"Pardon?" Barney asked, he was pretty sure that he heard right, but he didn't want to let his boss get away with that comment.

"Falling in love with that girl was a huge mistake Stinson. Our job isn't compatible with happily-ever-after, it is however compatible with strippers, and meaningless sex. That's why you used to be so good at it, you didn't have a problem extorting and using girls – well people really – for your own cause."

"Those are two totally different things. I never mix work with my personal life."

"Good, then act quicker next time instead of thinking about what's right and wrong." Bilson advised him.

Barney nodded. This sucked.

"You aren't doing her a favor either, you know that right?" Bilson asked, slightly less aroused.

"What do you mean?" Barney wondered.

"Your wife, you didn't do her a favor by marrying her either." Bilson explained.

He had no idea, Barney thought smirking.

Bilson picked up on it, "I am serious. Caring about someone sometimes means letting them go. There will always be strip clubs, and prostitutes in our jobs. And maybe sleeping with them doesn't mean anything to you, but it sure as hell will break her heart if she finds out. You can never be the husband she deserves, so really, the right thing to do would be to let her go. Besides, there is a good chance that you will wash up dead on some coastline one day, and guess who will have to identify you?"

**Presbyterian Hospital **

Barney's stomach twisted at the thought of Bilson's speech. He was right. And he knew that. He had known it then, and he sure as hell knew it now. Yet, it's one thing to know something, and a different thing to act on it.

He kissed Robins hair, and lingered a second to take in the smell of her shampoo.

"I love you so much Scherbatsky, never forget that." He whispered before kissing her hair once more.

The door swung open, and James entered.

"Barney! What the hell happened?" James asked.

"Shh." Barney made, pointing towards Robin.

"Sorry." James slowly closed the door behind him, and it was dark again.

"Are you okay?" James whispered while fumbling for a chair.

"Yes, I am fine. What are you doing here?"

"Robin left me a message, but I couldn't get a hold of her afterwards so I came down here as fast as I could." James explained.

"Thanks man." Barney whispered.

"What happened Barney? Ted said a gunman was out to get you."

"You talked to Ted?" Barney didn't even try to hide his disgust.

"Just briefly. Does this have something to do with Sierra Leone?"

"No."

"Columbia?" James kept guessing.

"I really shouldn't tell you things anymore." Barney muttered.

"This is work related though, right?" James asked.

"Yes, and no. I guess you could say it got a little personal, and the guy sought revenge."

"By trying to kill you?" James asked.

"Yes. Didn't work out so well for him though."

He could hear James sigh, "dude, you need to quit that job. If not for your own safety then do it for Robin's sake. "

"I can't just quit my job, James." Barney replied annoyed.

"Why not?"

"Cause I couldn't just start working somewhere else. I know way too much about this company, and this country."

"So don't. You should have enough money saved up to retire comfortably by now."

"Well, I don't okay." Barney was annoyed.

"Dude, you couldn't have gambled away all these bonuses and paychecks. Besides, just last year you talked about starting a new life in Vancouver, clearly money wasn't an issue back then."

"I like my job. And I am usually really good at it. It's part of who I am, I'm not going to walk away from that." Barney replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Belize Present Time**

"I am really sorry Venisha." Johnny reached out to her but she slapped his hand away.

"Who did this?" She asked, still sobbing.

Johnny shrugged. Why did he have to go and tell her that Russell had been shot in New York City? Why couldn't they wait until the police caught on and contacted her.

"I don't know." He said.

"Don't lie to me. He told me things…tell me who did this!"

Johnny swallowed, "I really don't know Venisha. All I know is that he was at a bar, with a gun and that he got shot."

"You got to tell me the truth, please Johnny." She begged, but he just got up and walked to the door.

"I will find out what happened, someone is going to pay for this Johnny."

He nodded, took another look at her and finally left the room.

**Presbyterian Hospital **

Barney and James had silently sat in the dark for the past few minutes. Barney had buried his face into Robin's curls, taking the smell of her shampoo in.

"Do it for her." James broke the silence.

"James…" Barney started but was cut off quickly.

"I know it's hard to walk away from your old life, but you have something else to live for now, Barney. Robin could easily be dead right now, is that job really worth that?"

"I had everything under control, James." Barney replied.

"You are kidding right?" James asked shocked.

"I would have never let him hurt her James, it wasn't a coincidence that I was hit and not her."

"Hold on. You would be lying in the morgue if Robin hadn't had her gun, and the reflexes to react before both of you were killed. You didn't have anything to do with Robin getting out of there alive Barney! That bullet could have easily killed one of you, you just got really, really lucky tonight, and I think it is time to acknowledge that, be thankful and leave that shit behind."

"I am not going to give up on my career because of one freakish incident. I can and will handle this. You don't have to worry, okay?"

Barney couldn't see his brother, but he was sure that James was shaking his head.

"There is more in life than work, Barney." James finally said.

Barney closed his eyes. Yes, he knew that.

"Robin and you could start a family…have you ever talked about that?" James' voice sounded surprisingly soft.

Barney sighed, "yes, we have."

**Car Ride Three Weeks Prior**

"So, how did James get you to agree to this again?" Robin asked as she pulled the rental car onto the freeway.

"He and Tom want to go Christmas Shopping, and watch a show in the city. I guess they needed a babysitter."

"And they couldn't think of someone more suitable to take care of an infant?" Robins voice throbbed with shock.

"Knock it off Scherbatsky. They figured you'd make sure everyone survived."

"Me?" It made Robin laugh, "yeah right."

"That's what I told him too. I even offered that we'd drop my mom off and pick her up the next day, but he wasn't having it."

"The only logical explanation is that he is getting tired of being a parent already." Robin snickered.

Barney laughed. "We can do this, right?"

"We? I have never even held a baby before Barney. You are pretty much on your own, I am just your ride." Robin replied.

"We are screwed."

"No, Eli is screwed." Robin corrected him.

Barney shook his head, "you know what I think? James wants us to spend time with the baby to get us to warm up to the idea of having kids of our own."

Robin contemplated that assumption, "could be, but still, trusting _us_ with his kid. Kind of insane."

Barney smiled.

**Presbyterian Hospital **

"And?" James' voice interrupted Barney's train of thought.

"Bro, no offence, but that's something between Robin and I."

"Wow!" James leaped forwards, "so you really have talked about having kids?"

"Why would you think that?" Barney asked.

"Cause you would have disregarded the whole having a family thing immediately if that's what Robin and you agreed upon."

"No I wouldn't have…shut up."

"This is HUGE!" Barney didn't need to see James' face to know that he was grinning like an idiot.

"We didn't…just don't make a big deal out of it, okay?" Barney asked.

"Is Robin pregnant?" James asked point blank.

"What? No! James stop it, okay?" Barney said annoyed. James complied and Barney thought back to that night before Christmas.

**James' and Tom's House Before Christmas**

The evening went surprisingly well. They had fun trying to make Eli laugh for about an hour, a discipline Barney was surprisingly good at. Then they contemplated giving him a bath, and briefly argued about whether or not that was a good idea. Robin finally convinced Barney that bathing babies was for advanced babysitters - not them. Finally Barney managed to put Eli down, and get him to sleep while Robin ordered Pizza and opened a bottle of wine.

By eleven o'clock they were making-out on the couch, joking about feeling like teenagers, and trying to decide where they should do it.

"Bathtub?" Barney asked between kisses.

Robin broke the kiss laughing, "boy, you got a weird fascination with baths today."

Barney wiggled his eyebrows, and kissed her again.

The baby monitor interrupted them shortly afterwards.

"Uh oh." Robin made, turning her head to look at the lit device.

"It's your turn." Barney said while sitting back up.

"No, no, no, no … you did such a good job earlier, I think he wants you." Robin replied.

"He'll calm down much faster if you rock him back to sleep."

"Why?" Robin humored him.

"Cause boobs?" Barney looked at her as if she was an idiot.

Robin laughed, "you do realize that he is raised by two men, right? So if anything boobs probably confuse him."

"They always work on males, trust me." Barney said, reaching for her hand and pulling her off the sofa.

"Barney, you know I am not good at this." Robin tried to reason with him while he led her up the stairs.

"We'll do it together." He suggested while gently pushing the door to Eli's room open.

Barney scooped Eli up and turned on the nightlight.

"You think he needs a fresh diaper?" Robin asked.

"I…maybe?" Barney walked over to the changing table and put Eli down.

"Hey Eli, look at me." Robin tried to get his attention while Barney clumsily unbuttoned the onesie.

"Don't cry. Look." Robin had found a stuffed elephant and was making it dance. Eli finally calmed down a little.

"Empty." Barney frowned while he got a new diaper.

"Do you think he's hungry again? I mean we just fed him four hours ago."

"I think that's a really long time in babyyears." Barney was glad when he finally heard that last button click.

"Why don't you sit down with him in the rocking chair, and I go downstairs and make another bottle?" Barney suggested.

"Can't we just take him down with us?" Robin asked panicked.

"You are being childish Robin. All you have to do is hold him for a few minutes. Besides, it'll probably be much harder to get him back to sleep if we take him downstairs and expose him to all the light."

"Fine." Robin sighed while she sat down in the chair.

Barney kneelt in front of and carefully places Eli into her arms, "you got him?"

Robin nodded and starred at the baby with awe, "I think so."

Barney hesitated for a second, looking from Eli up to Robin and kissing her softly, "I will be right back."

Robin was still rocking Eli when he came back, he handed her the bottle and sat down against the opposite wall, watching her.

Eli drank for a few minutes before going back to sleep.

"These little hands are amazing, aren't they?" Robin whispered while stroking Eli's fingers.

Barney nodded. Watching her mesmerized him.

"And his ears…" Robin continued, still starring at the baby in her arms.

Barney cleared his throat, "a baby suits you."

Robin looked up, "what?" she asked amused.

Barney shrugged and crawled over to her, he stroke Eli's head and whispered, "I could see us having a kid."

He looked up and into Robin's surprised face.

"I mean…I never wanted kids, but if you were the mother…I could get used to spending my evenings like this."

Robin was still baffled by this sudden realization.

"Not now…I mean you are just 25, but…someday."

This time it was Robin who had to clear her throat, "yeah."

Barney smiled, he would completely loose his edge if their friends could see them now.

"You make me lame." He pointed out.

"Nah, you are awesome through and through, and our baby will be too." She moved her free hand to his face and caressed it gently.

"My awesomeness and your stunning looks – can't get better than that." Barney grinned and kissed her, "now let's put the him down, and practice the whole baby making thing."

**Presbyterian Hospital **

"Can I just say one more thing on that topic?" James finally broke the silence.

"No." Barney replied.

"You were always committed to the war on marriage, remember when you found out that I was getting married and how you tried to stop it from happening? But now you are married. And yes, you didn't exactly marry her for all the right reasons, but nevertheless, you did marry her." James ignored Barney and started talking.

"And your point is?" Barney asked.

"Having kids was never something you wanted, I'd say your biggest fear in life was that you knocked a girl up. But now, with Robin, you are warming up to the idea and could see yourself being someone's dad."

"I never said that."

"What I am trying to say is, you clearly care about Robin, being with her makes you happy Barney. Don't gamble that away, quit your job before it's too late."

**JFK Airport 4pm the Next Day**

James' words echoed in Barneys ears as he waited in line to check-in. He glanced over to Robin, who was starring into the distance, clearly thinking about something entirely different as well.

So far today had been a whirlwind of commotion and emotion. The shooting itself seemed like a summer breeze compared to the morning he and Robin had had.

He took her hand and let their finger intertwine. Robin turned her head, briefly looked at their hands and then smiled at him.

"How is your shoulder?" She asked.

"It's fine." He replied. They've already had that same conversation a dozen times today, and there was no way that he would admit in how much pain he really was. She already worried enough about him.

It was finally his turn to step up to the counter and check-in.


	8. Chapter 8

**JFK Airport 4pm the Next Day**

Robin watched Barney step up to the check-in counter and stayed off to the side to wait for him.

She was exhausted. Both emotionally and physically. How quickly things could change. Yesterday her biggest problem in life was whether or not she could get the gang together to hang out at McLarens, and now?

She watched Barney pull out his briefcase, and asked herself for the hundredths time since he called her two hours ago, whether or not she should stop him from going or not.

**New York City Cab 1:30 pm That Day**

"What's up Barney?" she tried to sound careless and happy, but wasn't sure whether or not it had worked.

"I need you to do me a favor." Barney replied.

"Okay, what do you need?" Robin was surprised that he skipped asking how she was doing.

"Can you pick up some cloth from my apartment for me and meet me at JFK in like two hours?"

"What? Why?" she asked baffled.

"I'll explain later."

Robin was caught off guard, "sure…I…yeah, I will be there." That much for going into work to prepare next weeks segment.

"Robin?" Barney sounded as if he thought she had already hung up.

"Yeah?"

"Ask the doorman to go up with you, okay?"

Robin swallowed, "why?"

"Call me if you need me."

"Wait…..Barney…..?" He had already hung up on her. She starred at her cell phone for a second before snapping out of it and instructing the driver to take her to Barney's apartment building.

**JFK Airport 4pm the Next Day**

"All set." Barney picked up the small suitcase that was standing next to Robin and started to walk towards the security check.

"Barney?" Robin asked, and he turned around.

"Yeah babe?" It sounded fake.

"What's really going on?"

"I already told you." He replied.

"You haven't been acting like yourself Barney." She sounded desperate, something that would bug her under normal circumstances, but today she couldn't care less.

"I'm just stressed." He put the suitcase down and cupped her face with his hands.

"Don't worry, okay?" He kissed her quickly before turning back around.

"Barney?" He had already started to walk off again, but she didn't follow him, instead she waited until he turned around again.

"I got to go." He had to speak up for her to hear him.

She briefly wondered whether he meant that he got to go to catch his flight, or in general terms.

She nodded, and closed the gap between them. "Just call me when you get there… please?"

Barney nodded, he turned around, ready to hand his ticket to the security guard.

Robin couldn't believe that he was leaving like this.

"I love you." She had barely said it loud enough for him to hear, but he must have heard it because he turned around once more.

"I love you too Robin, you know that, right?"

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, and Robin nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I do."

Barney smiled, "take care, okay? I will be back as soon as possible."

She nodded again, trying hard not to cry. Stupid emotions.

Her conversation with James popped into her head as she watched Barney go through security.

**Presbyterian Hospital The Previous Night**

"Are you okay?" James' voice startled her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." James added quickly.

"You didn't… I was just focusing on the variety of chocolate bars." Robin explained pointing at the vending machine.

"Snickers are my personal favorite." James continued.

"Barney's too." Robin smiled and decided to get him one.

"So, how are you doing?" James asked once more.

"I am fine."

"You two had a whole army of guardian angels today, you know that, right?"

"Yeah…I can't tell you how glad I am that Barney is okay." Robin put some more change into the machine.

"Me too."

For a few seconds the only noise came from the vending machine as it was dispensing chocolate bars.

"Robin, you need to ask Barney to quit his job." James finally said.

It almost made her laugh, "I am not going to do that, James."

"Why not? He'd do it for you."

Robin shook her head, she had moved on to the drinks, and was fighting a loosing battle with the slot for bills.

"He truly loves you Robin. I am sure he would leave that company behind if you asked him to."

"And then what?" Robin asked, finally turning around and facing James.

"I don't know, you will figure something out. Travel? Live abroad for a while?" he hesitated before adding, "start a family?"

"I am not going to do this to him, James. He loves his job, one day he is going to resent me for taking it from him, and I don't want that."

"One day he is going to end up six feet under if he doesn't, do you want that?" James got louder than was probably necessary.

"No." They looked into each other's eyes and Robin waited a few seconds before continuing, "but I can't ask him to do this for me either James."

James shook his head, "I don't get it. You love him, don't you? This marriage isn't just about staying in the country, right?"

"I love him enough to let him make this decision, rather than making it for him."

"I really hope you won't regret this Robin." James said before walking off.

**JFK Airport Present Time**

She really hoped that too, Robin thought as she watched Barney disappear in the crowd.

Barney watched Robin until she finally started walking towards the exit. He knew that him leaving like this wasn't what she deserved, especially not after the night and morning they had. But, he simply couldn't see himself saying goodbye properly, and still getting on that plane. If he'd kissed her, really kissed her, he would've just left with her, and that simply wasn't an option.

He turned around and started walking towards his gate, thinking about the conversation he'd had with Bilson earlier that morning.

**Barney's Office 10 am that Day**

"Can't anyone else do this?" Barney asked aroused.

"Excuse me? You got yourself into this mess, and now you expect me to fix it?" Bilson replied.

Barney shook his head, annoyed.

"Do you have something to say Stinson?" Bilson provoked him.

"Yes! This idiot threatened to kill my wife, I got bullet fragments lounged in my shoulder, and you want me to go? Are you kidding me?"

"First of all, I've already told you that marrying that girl was a mistake, secondly, you are the one who made this personal. Stop whining about it, and do something!"

"It's already done, Robin killed him." Barney replied.

"Yeah, sure, that'll be the end of it." Bilson laughed.

"All I am saying is, I can handle this over the phone."

"No you can't. There have been enough mistakes. Fix this once and for all. " Bilson requested.

"The contracts are signed." Barney replied.

"Yeah, but this won't be the last deal we make with them. Barney, you don't have a choice, either you are going, or you are fired, and I don't have to tell you what that means, do I?"

Barney swallowed hard, and added, "I'll fly out tomorrow morning, okay? I really need to make sure that Robin is fine first."

"Have I not made myself clear? The meeting is tonight. Besides, your wife seems to be able to take care of herself." Bilson replied.

Barney shook his head, and looked out the window.

"And she will have to. I mean, those newspaper articles from this morning are going to be on the internet in no time, and I am sure that there are quite a few individuals who have just waited for an opportunity like this. Revenge is sweet Stinson, and everyone knows your biggest weakness now."

Barney closed his eyes for a moment before saying, "yeah, but they also know that Robin is an excellent shooter, and won't hesitate to use her gun."

"You think that reputation is enough to keep her safe?" Bilson asked, raising an eyebrow.

Barney really hoped so.

**JFK Airport Present Time**

Barney arrived at his gate and pulled out his cell phone. His first message was to Bilson:

_In time for flight. Will give a report of how things go first thing 2morrow._

At least if I am still alive, Barney thought while sending the text.

The second message he typed was to Robin:

_Sorry 4 that horrible, awkward moment there. I will call 1__st__ thing after I land & we'll talk, ok? Love you! _

He thought for a moment before pulling up Marshall's number:

_Bro – I had to leave town 4 business. Can u keep an eye on Robin & make sure she's okay? I'd really appreciate it! Barney_

Last but not least he pulled up James' number, it took him a few minutes to phrase the message:

_James – I'm on my way to Belize. If something happens to me – which I highly doubt – but just in case: The safe' code is Robin's birthday. All important docs are in there; Robin's the beneficiary on everything. Pls make sure she get's what she's entitled to. _

He re-read it three times before hitting send, and turning off his phone, afraid of what the replies to his messages might be.

**Marshall and Lily's Apartment Present Time**

Lily had suggested cooking a meal for everyone that night, figuring that everyone could use a calm night after what had happened yesterday.

"Was that Marshall's phone?" she asked, while turning the roast.

"I guess so, have you heard from Barney and Robin yet? Are they coming?" Ted asked.

"Not yet, hey, check if that was a message from them." Lily nodded towards Marshall's phone on the kitchen island.

Ted shrugged and grabbed it, immediately reading the new message:

_Bro – I had to leave town 4 business. Can u keep an eye on Robin & make sure she's okay? I'd really appreciate it! Barney_

Ted couldn't believe it, Barney just left? After what had happened?

"And?" Lily asked, closing the oven.

Ted hesitated for a second before deleting the message, "just an advertisement. Hey, how about I swing by Robin's apartment and see if she's there?"

Lily shrugged, "dinner will be ready in an hour."

"That's plenty of time." Ted assured her as he left the kitchen.

Of course he wasn't really planning on leaving Robins' and coming back here tonight.

**No clue why these weird preferences are displayed, they appear every time I save?! **

Preferences

§

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferences


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the great comments! **

**At ImperiumWife -Thanks for pointing that out, I stumbled across that word as I was reviewing the part, wondering whether or not that's how you'd say it. Now I know :) **

**At Guest - Your comment made me smile, and was the main reason why I sat down and wrote this chapter tonight. I really hope you won't hate me at the end of the story. I always make these chapters up as I write so I'm not sure how it's going to play out yet myself. **

**Barneys Apartment Present Time**

Instead of going home, Robin decided to crash at Barneys tonight. She took a long, hot shower before digging for Barneys sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt in his closet.

His bed smelled like him, which made her feel at home. She knew he wouldn't call for another couple of hours, but she didn't want to risk oversleeping and thus decided to order some Chinese and watch trash TV.

Her cell phone went off at around six, it was Ted and she let it go to voicemail. She didn't want to talk about anything right now, instead she was very content lounging in bed and waiting for Barney to call.

Lily called her twice. Probably about coming over for dinner. She'd had to explain where Barney was, which would open a whole other can of worms with Ted, so she decided to ignore her best friends attempts to comfort her as well.

She got a message from James two hours later, asking where she was. She decided to reply, she'd always liked James, and knew that he was just trying to look out for Barney. No reason to worry him more than he already was by ignoring his texts.

_At home. Everything is fine, stop worrying. _

Barney's name finally appeared on her screen at ten till nine.

"Hey – how was your flight?" She asked, glad he'd made it save.

"Exhausting, I thought I could finally get some sleep, but I didn't." Barney replied.

He sounded tired.

"Well, are you at the hotel yet?" She asked.

"No, just landed. Still sitting on the plane."

"Well, you almost made it." She tried to cheer him up.

"Not really. Going to a meeting straight from the airport."

"Tonight?" Robin asked surprised.

"Yeah. But can we not talk about work please?"

Robin had so many questions, what kind of meeting was held that late at night?

"How is your shoulder?" Robin asked.

"Fine." Barney replied mechanically.

"Come on Barney. Tell me the truth." She requested.

"Fine Scherbatsky - not super, happy?"

"Obviously not."

There was a lull in the conversation before Barney sighed and said,

"I am sorry. I don't know why I am such a jackass to you today. It hurts, and the pain killers aren't helping much. One of the stitches came loose too. But don't worry, okay?"

"Worry? About you? Npf!…are you bleeding again?" Robin asked softly.

"Not a lot, it'll be fine. The pain is just driving me crazy right now."

"I am sorry. Hey, would some juicy pics help?"

"Robin!" He sounded a lot livelier already, "they certainly would!"

Robin laughed and used the camera on her photo to take a picture of herself.

"Just hit send…make sure the people next to you don't see your screen, okay? It's dirty."

"I won't – have I told you that you are the best wi… what the f…? Are those my sweatpants? Are you in my bed?"

"Gotcha" Robin giggled.

"Why aren't you at home?" Barney asked.

"I am…kind of." Robin replied.

"Maybe we could move your stuff into your new home when I get back?"

Robin grinned, "Barney Stinson, are you asking me to move in with you? Into your bachelor pad? Giving up the perfect location for one-night stands?"

"I don't have one-night stands anymore. And yes, that's exactly what I am asking you." Barney sounded a lot more serious then Robin had expected.

"I…wow, you are serious, aren't you?" She asked surprised.

"Yes. I'd love it if you'd always refer to my place as your home."

Robin was caught off guard, "I am…okay, yeah…but we'll have to talk about closet space and things."

"I'll donate some of my suits to make room for your stuff, okay?" Barney suggested.

Robin was speechless, that was the biggest profession of love she'd ever gotten.

"Listen, I got to go. The driver is waiting for me. Love you, and talk to you tomorrow?" Barney asked.

"Sure…."

"Bye babe," he cut her off before she could finish her sentence and hung up.

**Robins Apartment Earlier that Night**

"You got to be kidding." James exclaimed as he saw Ted sitting at the exact same spot he had been sitting the night before.

"James, what are you doing here?" Ted asked surprised while getting up.

"Same thing you are, trying to find Robin." James replied, knocking on the door.

"She's not home yet."

"Yes she is." James kept knocking, "come on Robin, open up!"

"Why do you need to talk to her? Did something happen?" Ted asked.

"Why are you sitting outside her door again?" James replied.

"Same reason I did yesterday, I want to make sure she's okay."

"Sure you do." James kept knocking, but no one opened.

"I am telling you, she isn't home yet."

James paused, he couldn't hear anything from inside the apartment.

"I guess you are right." James said, turning around slowly, "hey, I am going to get a coffee, you want anything? Might be a long wait?"

"Nah, I am fine, but thanks." Ted replied and sat back down.

**Belize Present Time**

Barney should have seen this coming, but somehow he had been naïve enough to think that they would stick to the plan and simply take him to the office to have a quick kick-off meeting.

Instead Johnny was already waiting in the town car as he got in.

"Johnny… good to see you." Barney said unenthusiastically.

"Glad to see you alive and well too Barney." Johnny replied in the same tone.

The driver pulled out of the short-term parking and Barney watched the Terminal doors go by, wondering when he was going to be back at this airport. And in what condition.

"I hear you had a run in with Russell?" Johnny asked.

"You could say that, yes." Barney replied, still watching the scenery outside the car.

"He wasn't great at finishing what he started."

"That's why you were such a good team, you'd usually step in." Barney replied.

"Speaking of good teams, you've never mentioned that you are married."

"My wife isn't really worth mentioning." Barney replied lazily.

"I guess that's true. She looks like an ordinary girl, newscaster, right? What's her new show called again? 'Meet your neighbors', no that wasn't it."

"It's called 'NYN'" Barney supplied.

"Right, 'New York Neighborhoods', sounds pretty lame if you ask me."

"You should have seen her previous shows, this is the highlight."

"Tell me Barney, how did you end up with a wanna be reporter? High School sweethearts?"

"Nope. Convenience. Plain and simple."

"Poor girl. She's probably head over heels in love with you…I guess, sometimes, love really does kill."

"Look, Robin is nice enough, she can look pretty when she has to, and doesn't ask too many questions. The sex ain't that bad either. But if you think you can somehow get to me through her, then you are a fool. I am not the falling-in-love type. She doesn't mean more to me than the strippers I hook up with."

Johnny laughed, "yeah right, that's why you made sure that your marital status was the best kept secret in the business."

Barney noticed that they were going in the wrong direction.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Worried?" Johnny replied.

"Please." Barney waved him off.

Johnny sat back, and folded his hands on his lap, "after the night you had yesterday I thought you might enjoy an outing at our usual strip club. I booked the private room for us, I am certain that we will have a good time, especially now that I know that your wife doesn't really mean anything to you."

He winked at Barney who dug his hands into his pocket and fished for his wedding ring.

**Barneys Apartment Present Time**

Someone was knocking on the front door, and woke Robin up. It took her a second to realize where she was, and that Barney was on his business trip and not laying next to her.

"Open up Robin."

She contemplated whether or not she could just pretend she hadn't heard anything, but finally decided to get up and see what was going on.

"James, what's going on? I was already asleep." She said as she opened the door.

James walked right past her into the apartment, "you have to call Barney right now."

"What? Why? I just talked to him." Robin replied, yawning.

"You need to tell him to come home – now!" James continued.

"James, he is on a business trip and has an important meeting tonight."

"I know, he is in Belize. The shooter was from Belize, Robin. You need to call him and tell him to come home right away!"

"James you are being paranoid."

"Here," he handed her his phone, "call him."

"James seriously, you are overreacting."

"Oh really?" James asked, taking the phone from her and pulling up the message, "then read this message I received from him, and tell me whether or not I am overreacting."

He handed her the phone, Robin rolled her eyes, and started reading the message.

"He has never sent me something like this Robin. In all these years he has never felt the need to do this, and he has been on dangerous trips before. This is serious Robin, I don't think he is expecting to make it home."

Robin starred at the text. She felt like throwing up.

"Maybe he's just cautious…" she tried to explain it away. "Maybe he's just messing with you, you know how he can be."

"Robin you know this isn't a joke. If you call him now it might not be too late, he might still be in the cab."

Robin swallowed.

"I've tried calling him, but he won't answer. You got to do it Robin. He won't let your call go to voicemail, and he'd turn around right away if you tell him you needed him in New York."

Robin tried to think this through, but her brain wasn't working properly. She felt herself starting to panic, and decided to do something about it.

"James, I just talked to him." She said as she walked towards the bedroom to get her cell.

"Was he different?" James asked.

"No…yes…maybe, earlier…"

Robin disappeared and James poured himself a scotch while he waited for her to return. Already speed dialing Barney.

"Voicemail." She said as she hung up.

"Shit!" James slammed the tumbler onto the counter.

"Leave him a voicemail, tell him to come home right away."

Both James and Robin hadn't noticed Ted entering the apartment.

"What's going on here?" He asked and startled them both.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked surprised.

"I wanted to make sure you were fine. And James stood me up at your place." Ted was seemingly mad. It had taken him a few minutes to figure out that James knew more than him, and that he wasn't coming back with coffee.

"Robin, call him." James pushed again, ignoring Ted.

"Why do you need Barney to come home? If he has an important business meeting then you shouldn't bother him like this, Robin." Ted tried.

Both James and Robin ignored him. "

What do I tell him? Come home? What if he doesn't?" Robin asked.

"Tell him you just found out that you're pregnant." James supplied.

"Yeah, cause nothing will make Barney come running than a baby on the way." Ted laughed at James comment.

"Shut up Ted." Robin snapped at him, it didn't help.

"Barney will start running in the opposite direction if you told him he knocked you up." Ted snickered.

"He told me that you two are thinking about kids, Robin. He'd be here in a heartbeat if you told him you were expecting."

That shut Ted up.

"YOU ARE WHAT?" He yelped in surprise.

Robin wasn't in the mood for the temper tantrum she was sure Ted was about to have. And James' panic didn't help her either. She walked back into the bedroom.

"James was kidding, right Robin?" Ted followed her, and she locked herself into the bathroom.

After starring into the mirror for a minute, listening to Ted and James scuffle outside the door, she finally decided against calling Barney.

He wouldn't be able to answer if he was already in that meeting. Instead she pulled up his contact and started typing a message,

_Barney – call me asap pls. I know u r busy but this is important. Not a joke – I need to talk to u! _

She hit send, confident that Barney would call her within the next five minutes.

He didn't, and twenty minutes later she was literally worried sick and threw up.

Preferences

§

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferences

Preferences

§

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferences


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the great reviews! This chapter is a little shorter than usual but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long. Hope it holds up :)**

**Marshall and Lily's Apartment**

"Try Ted again," Lily suggested, and Marshall picked up his cell once more.

"I don't get it, I thought he said he'd be back." Marshall replied as he waited for Ted to answer.

"Yes, he just wanted to go over to Robins and convince her to come too."

"Maybe he and Barney got into another fight?" Marshall suggested.

"Probably… still, one of them could have called." Lily put the last evidence of the dinner she'd made hours ago away, and followed Marshall into the living room.

"I hate worrying like this." Lily said as she sat down next to Marshall.

"I bet it's nothing." Marshall tried to comfort her.

**Barney's Apartment Present Time**

"Open up Robin!" Ted was banging on the bathroom door, trying to get in.

"Leave her alone." James pulled Ted away from the door.

"Robin? Are you okay?" he asked through the door.

"Of course she's not." Ted interrupted, "unlock the door Robin."

"Jesus Ted, don't you have a building to design or something?" James asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you shouldn't be here. This is Barney's apartment after all, his wife you are desperately trying to get to, I bet he'd be furious if he knew what's going on."

"I am not going to stand by and watch while he is hurting Robin." Ted answered under his breath.

"Go home Ted, Barney is not purposely hurting Robin." James replied.

…

Robin could hear them batter outside the door, and really wished she could just escape and be by herself again.

She was sitting on the floor, still waiting for Barney to call her back. She couldn't take it anymore and send him another message,

_Barney – where r u? _

She put her head back and tried to think about something else entirely.

**Christmas Morning 2 Weeks Prior**

"Robin? Are you awake yet?" Barneys whispers close to her ear woke her up.

She stirred a little and he continued, "oh good, you are awake."

"Yeah, thanks to you." She mumbled.

"It's Christmas Morning," Barney wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah…all morning long, not just at…" she opened her eyes and glanced at the radio clock on her nightstand, "6:42 am."

"I couldn't wait any longer." He sounded like an excited four year old.

"For what? I hate to see you disappointed but I don't think my gifts are THAT great Barney."

He laughed, "I was referring to our Christmas Morning Tradition."

"Our Christmas Morning Tradition?" She replied, rather clueless.

"Don't tell me you forgot."

"Of course not." Robin lied, while trying to remember last year. Knowing Barney it probably was related to sex. Had they done something kinky in bed? Had she agreed to do something Christmas morning that she usually wouldn't?

"I can't believe you forgot." Barney sounded disappointed, and Robin felt instantly guilty.

"Give me a hint?" She asked.

"The video?" He supplied.

Robin was still at loss, "don't you just film us whenever you want anyways?"

"What? No! The Robin Sparkles tape! Remember last year, I came over to your apartment early and surprised you with hot chocolate in bed? We'd stayed in our pajamas all morning and you got "Sandcastles in the Sand" out? How could you forget that?"

Of course, now Robin remembered. He had been sitting on her bed in his Armani pajama pants, with the best hot chocolate she'd ever tasted, complete with marshmallows and a chocolate covered spoon.

"That was the best Christmas morning I ever had." She whispered.

"Mine too, and you promised we'd watch a new Robin Sparkles tape every year, making it a Christmas morning tradition."

Robin hated herself for forgetting about it, "tell you what, you snooze a little bit longer, and I will run home and get the tape, okay?"

"Nah, it's fine, we can watch it tomorrow morning," Barney replied.

"It's not fine, I shouldn't have…"

"Robin seriously, it's not a big deal. I waited a whole year, one day more or less doesn't make a difference. In fact, it gives me something to look forward to." Barney kissed her and prompted her shortly after to elaborate on how they celebrated Christmas when she was growing up in Canada.

**Barney's Apartment Present Time**

The vibrating cell phone in her hand made her snap out of the memory.

"Barney!" she almost yelled as she answered.

"Hey, what's going on Robin? Are you okay?" He asked. There was loud music in the background and it surprised her.

"Yes… I'm…Where are you?" She checked the clock on her phone, it was past midnight.

"Belize." He giggled.

"Are you drunk?" She asked baffled.

"Just buzzed…what's the big emergency? I don't really have time to talk."

"Are you at a club? Why didn't you call back sooner? I was worried sick!" Literally.

"I was….busy." He replied.

Robin sighed, she didn't like this, there was something he wasn't telling her.

"You need to come home." She whispered.

"What? Why? Did something happen?" He sounded a lot less drunk.

"No…I…James showed me the text Barney. I am scared, and I want you to come home. I know you love this job…"

"Give it up for Honey!" She could clearly hear the announcement over the phone.

"Are you at a strip club?" she asked surprised.

"Robin look. James is an idiot for showing you that text. Can we talk about this tomorrow morning?" Barney replied.

"No, how dangerous is this trip Barney?"

"It's not."

She rubbed her temples, this was hard; "you'd come home, right? If there was the slightest chance of something bad happening to you, you'd get on the next plane, right?"

"Robin, I really got to go."

"Barney please, promise me."

"Barney come on, I got us private rooms with CC and Leila." She could clearly hear a guy talking to Barney.

"Just give me a sec." Barney replied.

"Who is it? Your lame wife? Hang up and come, you can have CC again."

"Shut up." Barney snapped, it took a moment but the music got quieter.

"Robin?" Barney asked, he must have been walking into another room, or maybe outside.

"Promise me." She repeated.

"Nothing is gonna happen."

Robin hated that he wasn't really promising anything. "Call me first thing tomorrow morning?"

"I will."

"Barney what's taking you so long?" She heard a female ask.

"I got to go Robin." He whispered into the phone.

"Yeah…I heard…."

"Robin…" Barney sounded unhinged.

"Just call me when you wake up." She interrupted him, and added, "I love you."

She hung up before he could say anything else.

It took her a minute before she managed to get up and walk over to the bathroom door. She found James and Ted sitting on the bed, waiting for her.

Ted jumped up immediately and rushed over to comfort her.

"Are you okay? Did you eat something bad?" He asked as he stroked her back.

Robin pushed him away, "I am fine."

"Was that him on the phone?" James asked, they must have heard her talking.

She nodded, "he'll call first thing in the morning."

"So he's not coming home?" James clarified.

"Not right now, no." Robin replied.

"What an ass." Ted didn't even try to hide his disgust.

"Ted, you don't even know what's going on." James interrupted.

"I don't have to know what's going on. Robin asked him – 24 hours after almost getting killed because of him – to come home, any decent husband would rush back immediately, but not Barney Stinson. Who knows what he is doing right now."

"Guys, it has been a really long day. I just want to be alone, okay?" Robin interrupted both of them.

Both James and Ted hesitated.

"I am fine. James I will call you as soon as I hear something from Barney again, okay?" Robin asked, James nodded reluctantly.

"Come on Ted." He said.

"I'll stay just a little bit longer." Ted replied.

"No you're not." James grabbed Ted by the shoulder.

"We'll talk tomorrow too, okay?" Robin suggested. She knew Ted well enough to know that he wouldn't just leave without a fight.

Ted hesitated for another second, before he nodded and went with James.

Robin really hoped he wouldn't be back as soon as James let him out of his sight.

Preferences

§

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferences


	11. Chapter 11

**Belize Present Time**

Barney was aggravated; he shouldn't have called her back. What was he thinking? But her texts had worried him, what if something bad had actually happened back in New York?

Grab. He never wanted her to know about the Strip Clubs, he especially didn't want her to find out like this.

"You are tense today baby." CC whispered into his ear.

Barney took a deep breath, Ted would be all over this if he ever found out about it. He had been on a personal quest to break Robin and him up from the get-go and would probably try to talk some sense into her again, maybe even trying something with her. His fantasy went into overdrive, and he had to stop himself before the jealously kicked in.

CC's décolleté was mere inches from his face and the irony occurred to him.

**Barney's Apartment Later that Night**

Robin felt around the nightstand, her fingertips finally brushed her buzzing cell phone and she dozily accepted the call.

"Barney? What's up?"

"Sorry to wake you up… I just got back to the Hotel."

"So? Why are you calling me at…3:37 am?" She asked.

"I knew I wouldn't sleep before I talked to you."

"What?" Robin asked, still more asleep than awake.

"I needed to know we're okay."

Robin rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, "you tell me."

"I hope so. I mean…" she could clearly hear him sigh, "our conversation earlier did not qualify me for the best-husband-of–the-year-award."

"It's fine Barney." She said. Yes, they needed to talk about this, but they were both horrible at it, besides, she really wanted to go back to sleep.

"Talk to me Robin. I know it would be better in person, and someone like Ted would already be on the next plane to sort this out right, but..."

"Please do me a favor: Don't mention Ted." Robin replied annoyed.

"Why? What did he do this time?"

"It doesn't matter. Barney, why are you really calling?"

"Cause I know you heard … things earlier, and it scared me."

"Look Barney, you were at a strip club, so? It's not like I didn't know what I would get myself into when I fell in love with Barney Stinson. You pretty much financed the Lusty Leopard single handedly, I didn't expect you to never set a foot into one ever again. It's fine."

"The only times I go these days is for work."

"So you work as a certified strip club tester?" She teased.

He chuckled, "you got me, I test and rank strip clubs all over the world, my 2008 guide will be out shortly."

"Can't wait to read it."

"I am dedicating it to my incredible awesome wife."

"That's a dream come true."

"So you are really okay with this?" Barney asked once more.

"I trust you, Barney, and I am not just saying this to appeal to your conscience, I really do."

"That makes you the only one." He responded.

"Oh jesus, let's not go down this path. How is your shoulder?"

"Still hurts." He admitted.

"Did it stop bleeding?"

"Yeah, I changed the bandage earlier. I got the worse bruise ever, wish you could see it, it would turn you on."

Robin laughed, "oh it certainly would…guess you have to come home right away."

"Nice try."

"Tell me about the text you send James." Robin prompted him.

"Not much to tell. I waited to board the plane and thought about what had happened last night, just seemed like a smart move to take care of some things."

"Bullshit Barney. You could have talked to me about it, if that's really what was going through your mind. Instead you have this urgent trip to go on a few hours after being discharged from the hospital, and don't even get me started on your strange behavior at the airport earlier."

"I was in a hurry."

"You barely looked me in the eye. Barney look, I know you don't want me to worry, but lying isn't the solution."

"I got everything under control Robin, okay? I've worked in this field for over a decade now, trust me when I say that I know how this works."

"Where you ever shot before?" she asked.

"I was never hit before, no." He replied.

"Has anything like this ever happened while you were out with friends?"

"No. But to be fair, Russell had personal reasons for wanting to kill me."

"Let me guess, you banged his wife?"

"Not that personal, a deal fell through and he blamed me for it."

"What kind of deal?" Robin asked.

"I am not going to tell you. Look, I get that today was scary and that the text didn't help, but I am going to fix this. You just got to trust me on this, babe."

"I swear to god, if something does happen, you'd better be dead because it'd be a lot less painful then what I will do to you."

"I love you too." Barney replied.

Robin sighed, "please be careful Barn."

**Robins Apartment The next Day**

First Robin had been glad that it was the weekend; after all she wouldn't have to go to work. But after having cleaned up her entire apartment she found herself slowly but surely losing her mind. She ended up checking her cell phone every couple of minutes, hoping for a message from Barney.

That's why she was glad when someone knocked on her door, less glad when she saw Ted standing there.

"Morning." She said.

"Good morning, I got you a Chai." He handed her the cup.

"Thanks." Robin let him in.

"Do you feel better?" Ted asked.

"What? Oh that, yeah I'm fine."

They stood awkwardly across from each other for a second before Ted said,

"I know you don't want to hear this, and I am probably the worst person to bring this up, but I can't stand idly by any longer."

"Idly? Ted, we had this conversation a thousand times." Robin pointed out.

"Things have changed though Robin. Just hear me out." Ted begged, and Robin turned around and sat down.

"I get that Barney has helped you a lot, and that your relationship is exciting." Ted started while sitting down as well.

"Exciting?" Robin asked amused.

"Well, it's Barney, and Lily keeps dropping hints about the things you tell her."

"Oh Jesus." Robin mumbled.

"All I'm saying is that I get the attraction." Ted clarified.

Robin took a sip from her drink; she had a feeling that this would be a long conversation.

"And he did marry you to make sure you could stay in the country. Although, I am still convinced he did that for all the wrong reasons."

"He didn't Ted."

"I know you keep saying that, but come on, this is Barney we are talking about. He tried to hook up with you while we were still dating."

"We were just messing around Ted, it was mutual, and I apologized a dozen times already."

"My point is, Barney Womanizer Stinson surely had a hidden agenda when he said 'I do'." Ted continued.

Robin sighed, she took another sip from her Chai, this conversation made her think back to their wedding day.

**Las Vegas Hotel Room 13 Months Prior**

Their lips had barely separated since Barney had initiated the kiss after being prompted by the priest at the chapel. Now, half an hour later, they were lying on the bed of the honeymoon suite of the Bellagio, and their cloth was starting to come off.

"Wait…" Barney pulled back, and propped himself up a little. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes." She said and lifted her head to kiss him once again.

Barney pulled back again, "no seriously Robin, I don't want to do this if it's for the wrong reasons."

"There is contradicting evidence that you do want to do _this_," Robin grinned while pointing at her own body.

Barney smirked for a second before regaining his composure, "I don't if you are only doing it because you think you owe me."

"Barney, you are kind a killing the mood."

"I didn't propose marrying you to get into your pants, I did it to help a good friend who ran into some trouble. We shouldn't do this."

"Are you just talking yourself out of having sex?" Robin asked.

"Do you feel obligated to sleep with me tonight?" Barney replied.

"Well sure, it's our wedding night." She lifted her head again to kiss him, but he didn't reciprocate it and she let herself drop back onto the sheets.

"That was a joke Barney, you are not taking advantage of me right now, okay? Can we please move on?"

"But we wouldn't be doing this if we hadn't gotten married either, right?" Barney asked while sitting up.

"Well, we certainly wouldn't be doing it in Vegas." Robin propped herself up too.

They were both silent for a few seconds, before Robin ran her hand up his biceps,

"Barney, I want this too."

"I don't think you really do. Besides, you had a lot to drink on the plane."

"Oh Jesus, I was sober enough to marry you, but am not sober enough to have sex with?"

"Well, I'm just saying. Your judgment might be impaired. Can you at least admit that you are partly doing it to do me a favor and to show your appreciation?"

"You are gonna miss out on me showing you anything if you keep this up." Robin replied annoyed.

Barney sighed and grabbed his shirt off the floor.

"You are kidding, right?" Robin asked stunned as she watched him put the shirt back on.

Barney started buttoning the shirt, "I know this isn't a big deal for you, after all we are very alike when it comes to our attitudes towards sex, but right now this feels like I am taking advantage of this situation, and I don't want it to be like that."

"We went to third base while I was still dating Ted, Barney. This isn't coming out of nowhere; you know we would have hooked up eventually. Being in a hotel room in Vegas is only expediting the inevitable."

Barney held his hand out, she took it and he pulled her up.

"Let's get out of this room for a couple of hours, have some fun…and maybe later, after emotions aren't running quite as high, and we are both sobered up, we will see where things go."

Robin had never really noticed how blue his eyes were until this moment.

"I already know," she'd whispered, gently kissing him.

**Robins Apartment Present Time**

In retrospect, Robin hadn't known, and she would have never in her wildest fantasies guessed what happened next either. Not just the events of that day, but how they had changed the course of her entire life. Looking back, Robin was convinced that things wouldn't have ended as they did if Barney hadn't stopped them. After all, that day ultimately set up the tone of their entire relationship.

"Are you even listening?" Ted interrupted her train of thought.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"That the whole fraudulent marriage was a horrible idea anyways." Ted repeated.

"Here we go again." Robin rolled her eyes.

"You almost got convicted, Robin! I never understood how you could stay so calm through it all."

"Because I trust him, Ted. Everything was going fine until you guys started to interfere, remember?"

"Fine? You were being investigated. And might still are, you guys never tell us anything, so who knows." Ted countered.

"So?" Robin asked.

"See, that's what I mean, when did you become so hard-bitten?" Ted asked.

"All I am saying is that Barney suggesting to get married was neither a way to hook up with me, nor an irresponsible move. Did we think about all the possible consequences when we did it? Certainly not, but who does that anyways?"

"A responsible person would." Ted offered.

"So you are saying that me marrying Barney was irresponsible? Towards whom?"

"I am saying that Barney clearly took advantage of your situation." Ted responded.

Robin shook her head, "no, he didn't Ted. He was just being a really good friend."

Ted laughed, "so how did you end up sleeping together then? If he was such a good friend and didn't have a hidden agenda, how come that you two hooked up in Vegas then? How come you let him do _that_ in your wedding night?"

"What?"

"Lily had too many Tequilas a couple of weeks ago and spilled the beans."

Robin rolled her eyes, she would never tell Lily anything ever again. Although this particular detail had come out during a game night at Marshall and Lily's which turned into a lot more fun once they got drunk and played, 'I've never'.

"Maybe it was just subconsciously, but you were vulnerable and he took advantage of it, otherwise you would have never let him do that. Who knows how he convinced you, or if he simply did extort you and you just don't want to admit that."

"Okay first of all, I am not going to discuss our sex life with you, Ted. Secondly, do you even listen to yourself? Barney used to be one of your closest friends, how can you even for a second think that Barney would do something like that? How can you bash him like this?"

"Because I've seen him using girls, I know that he has questionable morals when it comes to sex. And I just don't understand how someone as sophisticated and witty as you would consent to all of this with someone like him."

Robin shook her head and thought back to their time in Las Vegas, and how Barney had actually behaved that day.

Preferences

§

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferences


	12. Chapter 12

**Las Vegas 13 Months Prior**

They ended up eating a quick bite in one of the hotel restaurants, it wasn't quite as awkward as Robin had expected. Within minutes Barney was his usual self again.

"So, what do you think? Gambling?" Barney suggested as they walked through the lobby.

"Not on my watch." Robin responded.

"Oh come on, I will be fine. Plus, we are in Vegas, gotta at least spend some time at a Casino." Barney responded.

"I am pretty sure that's what every addict would say." She replied.

"How about this, you play and I only watch and am there for good luck." Barney suggested.

Robin still wasn't sure whether or not going inside one of the Casinos with him was a good idea.

"How about Roulette? I've never been addicted to that." Barney continued, taking both her hands into his and walking backwards towards the Casino doors, pulling her along.

"Barney I think we've spend enough money on this trip already." She countered.

"Exactly, time to make some." Barney stopped and pulled her close so that he could whisper into her ear,

"I promise I'll be fine babe."

Robin swallowed, the sexual tension between them was overwhelming.

"Fine." She said, and pushed him away.

Barney grinned and turned around, pulling her into the Casino.

He had kept word, and only watched her play. They had two or three rounds that really worked in their favor, but most of them weren't.

"I'd go with 18." He whispered into her ear.

"Barney, for the hundredth time, it's silly to bet on single numbers." Robin replied.

Someone tried to go pass them and Barney squeezed closer to her, keeping that proximity even after the person had left.

"One chip won't hurt. Place some randomly and the same amount on one of the 50/50 fields, that way you at least have a kind of insurance." He pointed out while placing his hands on her thigh, leaning on them.

"Only if I placed them on the correct 50/50 field." Robin replied, placing one chip on the 18, three on black and another one on 8-12.

"We can buy more chips." Barney whispered into her ear.

Robin turned her head towards him, "you realize we could just go back upstairs, right?"

"I'll get some fresh air, okay?" Barney replied and pushed himself off.

"But don't secretly go gambling!" she shouted after him, it made him laugh out loud.

Black did come, although none of the other numbers did. She collected her win and headed outside herself.

She found Barney smoking a cigarette near an emergency exit.

"Can I have one?" She asked him.

Barney flipped back the top of the box and held it out to her.

"It wasn't 18." She commented as he gave her fire.

"Too bad. How much did we win?"

"I think overall we lost." She commented.

"Oh well, we had over an hour of awesome fun." He replied, "wanna go shopping next?"

"Shopping? Really? We got married less than two hours ago and you want to go shopping?"

"I am a good husband, aren't I?" he replied.

"You are an idiot, that's what you are." She took one last drag from the cigarette and said, "alright, let's go."

They ended up window shopping for a little while, Barney sometimes pointing things out that would look good on her.

"Oh look, they got ties, do you mind if we look?" Barney asked.

"Not at all." She grinned and followed him inside the store.

"I want to get one to commemorate this important day." Barney decided as they stood in front of all those ties.

"That way we have an anniversary and a birthday to celebrate each year," Robin teased and pulled one out of the shelf.

"Exactly." Barney took the one she was holding out of her hand and put it around his neck.

"Nah, not awesome enough for your kick-ass suits." Robin said and kept looking.

"You think my suits are kick-ass?" Barney asked as he rolled the tie back up.

"I do…you know father issues." She winked at him.

"So hot." He replied.

Robin pulled out another tie and held it against his shirt, "that one brings the blue out in your eyes."

"You know," he turned around to face the mirror, "I have never let a girl pick out a tie for me before. I guess that's what being married leads to."

Robin stepped behind him and watched him through the mirror, "you like that one?"

"I do."

Both were reminded of the ceremony earlier and laughed nervously.

"Then let me get it." She said and held out her hand.

"That's not going to happen." He replied.

"Seriously, I want to do something nice for you, okay? Besides, it will be a nice souvenir from our trip."

"I already got a nice souvenir from our trip." He countered.

"Which is?" She asked as she pulled the tie out of his hands.

"My ring." He grinned innocently.

Robin smiled and turned around to pay for the tie. Yeah, her ring was a really cool souvenir too. She would never admit this to anyone, but she kind a liked wearing it.

Barney was standing outside the store waiting when she exited, "well, thank you Mrs. Stinson."

"No, thank you Mr. Stinson." She replied.

Barney grinned and leaned forward to kiss her.

**Robins Apartment Present Time**

"… and now that?" Robin had spaced out again and didn't catch what Ted had been saying.

"What?" Robin asked.

"I just don't get it, that's something you never, ever wanted." Ted continued.

Robin assumed he was still talking about the wedding,

"Ted, I get that you are concerned or whatever, but Barney and I are fine. Sure we might have gotten married for the wrong reasons, but things have changed tremendously since then. Would I have guessed that Barney was the love of my life and that we would get married when I first met him? No. But that's life Ted. It can come at you fast, and for Barney and me it did. You got to let us be happy."

"But a baby Robin? You hate kids! And don't even get me started on Barney being a dad. You've been happy for what? Six months? You aren't even really married, but now you are contemplating having kids? I am sorry, but you are making the biggest mistake in your life."

This was getting amusing, Robin thought, and decided to mess with Ted's head since trying to appeal to the romantic in him wasn't working.

"What do you mean we aren't really married? Of course we are, this isn't fake anymore. Barney and I are fully committed to each other Ted. This is our happily-ever-after."

"Oh come on, it's not like you would have gotten married by now if you weren't already."

"Ted, Barney and I are talking kids, that's much more serious than a marriage. Of course we would have gotten married by now." She grinned while watching his face drop.

"A baby? What about your career Robin?" Ted replied.

"Oh, so being a stay-at-home mom isn't a job?" She asked, while having trouble to restrain from laughing.

"Wait – what?" Ted looked paler already.

"Well, Barney earns enough money, and we wouldn't want a Nanny taking care of the most legendary baby in the universe." She shrugged.

"You know how that scenario would play out, right? You'd be miserable at home with the kid while Barney would keep living his normal life; going out to the bar, drinking, hooking up with strangers."

"He'd be an amazing dad." Robin replied, this time actually meaning it.

"He'd run out on you before you even know what hit you." Ted replied.

Strangely, that comment was what finally caused Robin to loose her cool.

"He'd never do that Ted. He would never abandon his child and wife the way his dad has abandoned him. You know that. I am so sick of you bashing him like this."

"I am trying to help you, Robin. You are diluting yourself."

Robin got up from the couch, "I am not, now get out."

"I saw how Barney pulled you up Robin. He used you as a freaking shield! You could have died!"

"I don't care what you saw, get out." She pointed towards the door.

"Aren't you wondering why that guy tried to kill him? Barney clearly is not the saint you make him out to be, he would have sacrificed you without a second thought."

Robin slapped him as hard as she could, and for a second both of them were standing there motionless.

"Get out, and don't come back."

Ted rubbed his cheek and nodded, "you are going to regret this Robin. He will hurt you, one way or another."

"Now."

Ted obeyed and Robin slammed the door shut behind him.

She let herself fall back onto the couch, what in the world was Ted thinking? Maybe it was time to realize that their friendship was over. Maybe there was no coming back.

One of the pictures on the mantelpiece caught her eye, it was the one of her and Barney in front of the Bellagio fountains. It made her smile, and she thought back to that day once more.

**Las Vegas 13 Months Prior**

After the shopping Barney had suggested going up to the hotel room, and freshen-up a little. Robin had taken it for an euphemism, but apparently Barney really meant it.

"I got quite the night planned." He teased as they entered the room.

"Oh really?" She asked suggestively.

"Not like that." He rolled his eyes and dropped the keycard onto the dresser.

"More gambling?" Robin asked.

"Nope, much better. You need to bring you're a-game Scherbatsky."

"My change of cloth is a t-shirt and jeans." She replied.

"Then keep wearing the dress. You do look stunning in it." He smiled.

Apparently not stunning enough, Robin thought to herself as she turned towards the bathroom, "how much time do I have?"

"Dinner's at six." He replied.

…

Dinner was an intimate table at the "Le Cirque" restaurant of the Bellagio. Robin's first thought was that a sundress was not appropriate attire for this setting, her second thought was that this was a real date. Barney had reserved a table – a corner booth where they would be sitting next to each other rather than across - at an expensive restaurant.

She watched him as he ordered a bottle of wine, and wondered what his plan was. Make it okay to sleep with her tonight by paying for a really expensive meal first? Giving them the illusion of having something real going on?

"Do you like it?" Barney asked.

She nodded, "it's a really nice restaurant."

"I already arranged a menu, I hope you'll like it."

Robin nodded again, still taken aback by the whole thing. This wasn't them. And this certainly wasn't Barney either.

"Everything okay?" Barney asked.

"Yeah. Sure."

Barney snickered, "never been more assured, spill it, what's bothering you?"

Robin shrugged, "what are we doing here?"

"Eating dinner? It's supposed to be one of the best French restaurants in the city."

Robin gazed out the window, the view over the lake was breathtaking.

"It's very romantic." She pointed out.

"It's our wedding day." He countered.

Their eyes met and Robin wondered if he was just trying to mess with her head.

"Our fake wedding day." She pointed out.

"It still counts. Robin look, I am just trying to… I don't know, set the mood? It's not supposed to be romantic in a romantic-fall-in-love way, just in a today-we-did-something-significant-and-I-think-we- should-acknowledge-that way."

She nodded, "but this," she waved around, "is extremely intimate and romantic."

"Okay, yeah, maybe picking this table was too much, but we are just friends. We both know that there is nothing else going on, no expectations, no secret longing to fall in love with each other after all. We are just two bros who did something totally insane today. Why not have fun with it? Why not pretend a little? We both know where this evening is going to end, right? Why not make hooking up with each other easier on us? You will have other reasons then the wedding to do it, and I won't feel as guilty because, heck, I have never taken a girl out to an elaborate date before, so you kind of owe me, just in a different way. Does that make sense?"

Robin smiled relieved, this was about sex. She could deal with that. He was still Barney, just trying to 'do the right thing' or whatever because she was his friend, rather than a bimbo.

"It does. So Barney Stinson is taking a girl out to dinner. Don't you have a rule that states that you have to have sex with a girl at least three times before even considering taking her out to dinner?"

And everything was back to normal. At least until their dessert arrived.

They had guessed how the gang would react if they would find out that they were married. Which obviously they never would, but what if. They agreed that Ted would be pissed and came up with whole speeches he'd give them. Marshall and Lily would be shocked, they took marriage seriously and probably wouldn't let them get away with this game right away.

Then the dessert Barney had picked out was placed in front of them, a plate with an assortment of parfaits and sorbets.

"Wow, the coconut parfait is awesome." Barney noted before trying the mango version.

Robin nodded, she tried not to think about sharing dessert with Barney, and instead tried it.

"Wow, you are right, this is good." She exclaimed, and got another bite.

"Try this, it's passion fruit." He held his spoon out.

Robin hesitated for a second before screwing thinking about all this.

"Gosh, they make the best dessert here." She decided to humor Barney, and play the game too.

"Try this." She held out her spoon and Barney complied right away.

"We should always come here when we are in Vegas." Barney suggested.

"When we are in Vegas?" Robin asked amused.

"You know what I mean. Shut up." He fed her another bite, and Robin laughed.

They finished the dessert quickly and clunk their glasses, the wine was really good and finishing the whole bottle had left Robin a little buzzed.

"Thanks for this amazing meal." She said.

Barney grinned, "anything for my wife."

Robin laughed about the comment, and Barney put his glass down and took her hand into his, stroking the diamond on her ring with his thumb.

"Does it scare you?" He asked, not looking up.

"The ring?"

"Yeah, I know it doesn't mean anything, but even knowing it wouldn't you were really reluctant to pick one out earlier. Now that you wore it for a couple of hours…is it as scary as you thought?"

"No, it doesn't scare me." She answered honestly.

"Me neither. Weird, huh?" Robin nodded.

The moment was interrupted by a waiter, "it's time to adjourn to the theater, the show is about to begin."

"Show?" Robin asked surprised.

"Please, did you really think Barney Stinson would stop at dinner?" He asked, while pulling her up with him.

"Especially if there is an amazing Cirque du Soleil show playing at the hotel we are staying at? I hope you haven't seen 'O'?"

"Nope, I haven't." Robin grinned while following him out the restaurant.

**Robins Apartment Present Time**

Her vibrating cell phone caught her attention.

"What now?" She asked herself out loud, expecting another piece of advise from Ted.

She smiled when she realized that the message was from Barney, but her smile froze as soon as she'd read the short message. She expected another one, but her cell phone didn't buzz a second time. Uneasy she read the first one again:

_U r being followed_

Preferences

§

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferences

Preferences

§

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferences


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews :) I tried to make Ted suffer a little by being slapped etc. Hope you enjoy it :) **

**Marshall and Lily's Apartment Present Time**

"You will not believe what I found out last night!" Ted burst into the apartment, startling Marshal and Lily who where sitting at the table, eating pancakes.

"Good morning to you too." Lily commented.

"Where were you? Lily made an awesome meal and no one showed up." Marshall confronted him.

"Where was I? Searching for Robin, good thing you are sitting because this will blow your mind!" Ted was pacing in front of them.

"What happened to your cheek?" Lily asked.

"Oh wow, is that a handprint?" Marshall added.

"Robin slapped me, but that's not important, so last night…"

"Hold on, Robin slapped you? Oh Teddyboy, what did you do now?" Lily asked concerned.

"Me? Nothing." Ted replied annoyed.

"Why don't you get a plate and some pancakes, sit down and tell us everything from the beginning?" Marshall suggested.

Ted ignored him, "so last night, I went over to Robin's to try to find her. She wasn't home and I waited."

"Why? You know she stays at Barney a lot." Marshall asked.

"Not the point, so I waited and James showed up, also searching for Robin. Long story short, we end up at Barney's. Apparently Barney had skipped town on Robin. Can you believe that? After what happened the previous night? Who leaves his wife alone after something like this?" Ted asked.

Lily and Marshall exchanged worried looks, while Ted, still pacing furiously stomped his toe on the couch.

"Argh." He jumped around a little, and tried walking it off. This was not his day.

"Anyways, Robin wants him to come home, and James encourages her to call him. She's not sure whether or not he would drop everything and get back to New York if she asked him to, so James suggested she should tell him that she's pregnant."

"Hold on, back up a little." Marshall stopped him, "so both Robin and James freaked out and wanted Barney to come home? That's not like them, where the hell is Barney?"

"Not the point I am trying to make here." Ted replied annoyed.

"Yeah I don't get it either, Barney would rush to Robin immediately if she said she needed him, remember what happened on his Birthday? Why trick him?"

"That's your take-away? Barney and Robin are apparently thinking about having a baby, seriously thinking about it by the sounds of it!"

"Oh come on, James was probably just joking." Marshall guessed.

"Except he wasn't, and Robin certainly wasn't either when I confronted her about it this morning."

"Well, did she call him last night? What did she tell him?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, she locked herself in the bathroom. We couldn't really hear their conversation, she wanted him to promise her something. No idea if he ever did. He hasn't come home though."

"That's so strange, I wonder if he's okay."

"I don't." Ted finally sat down next to them.

Marshall and Lily exchanged quick looks, this feud between Ted and Barney seemed to be getting worse daily.

"You see what this is, right? Barney is determined to ruin Robin's life. She hates kids, and she would never be able to follow her dream of becoming a world traveler."

"Ted, you really got to stop accusing Barney of these things. I know it takes some getting used to, but Barney has changed, Robin changed him. He isn't using her for some sick revenge or so, he is in love with her. Maybe they have talked about kids, so what? They are at a point in their relationship where that's only normal."

Ted rolled his eyes.

"So why did she slap you?" Marshall asked, and added, "and why did she slap you hard enough to leave that kind of mark?"

"Who knows why she is doing anything these days," Ted mumbled.

"Ted, what did you say?" Lily asked once more.

"I tried to convince her not to have a kid with Barney by pointing out all the valid reasons why that's a bad idea."

"Lemme guess, you insulted Barney again."

"I just said that it's easy for him to want a kid, he will just get up and disappear anyways."

"Let me get this straight, you went over to your ex-girlfriends house while her husband wasn't home, and tried to talk her out of starting a family by insulting said husband?" Marshall asked, "oh Teddyboy…"

**Robin's Apartment Present Time**

Robin had read and re-read the message a dozen times before finally answering,

_What is going on? U got 2 explain that txt Barn. _

She could have written a whole essay to him, how did he know? Was she in serious danger? What was going on in Belize? And why did he write such a lame message instead of calling her and explaining this whole thing properly?

She could hear her cell phone buzz and grabbed it quickly, an unknown number. She picked up,

"Barney? What is going on?" She burst out.

"Sorry Sweetie, just your old mother." The familiar voice replied.

Robin swallowed, her mom was the last person she wanted to talk to this very moment, well, actually her dad was the last person.

"Mom I am kinda busy right now…" she tried to end the conversation before it even started.

"I can't believe what happened, Robin! Your dad was right, New York is not a save place for a you."

Robin rolled her eyes, oh great, they knew about the gunfight.

"A shooting, Robin? You could have been dead!" Her mom kept going.

"Look mom, I…" she tried to interrupt her once more.

"What where you doing in such a dangerous bar in the first place? Does this have something to do with your husband? Katy showed me the newspaper articles, and they said that he knew the shooter, what kind of man is he Robin?"

Robin felt her anger rise, her mom had read the article and knew that Barney had been injured, yet she didn't even ask about how he was doing.

"You would know if you would have made the effort to meet him." She replied coldly.

"Don't blame this on me Robin. You haven't been home in years; you know how much I hate air travel. Besides, a decent guy would have introduced himself to us and asked our permission to marry you."

Robin laughed at that comment, "yeah, you would have liked that."

"Let's not fight. I am so glad you are okay! And I want to see you, and meet this guy, what do you say, a weekend in good old Canada?"

Robin closed her eyes, "we are kind of busy right now."

"Katy is dying to see you again. She is dating a new guy, a drummer in some rock band."

And all of a sudden Robin realized how tired her mom sounded. Both her daughters gave her a lot of reason to worry. Maybe visiting for a weekend wouldn't be the worst idea ever, it might be fun to show Barney where she grew up.

"I'll talk to Barney about it." She compromised.

"Really?" Her mom asked hopeful. Robin hated it.

"Yes, really. But as I said, we are really busy right now, I can't promise anything."

"Just knowing you are contemplating visiting means so much to me." Her mom said.

Crab. Looks like they would have to go to Canada soon. That is, if Barney made it home save.

**Belize Earlier that Day**

Barney was exhausted when he arrived at the office building. Back to back nights without an ample amount of sleep combined with the pain of the gunshot wound were wearing him down.

Not a great combination when you'd had to stay alert in order to stay alive.

He was a little surprised when Scott Curtis, boss of the Belize office, greeted him. Usually he let Johnny and Russell take care of business partners.

"Good to see you Barney." He led him into one of the offices, Johnny was already sitting at the table.

"I heard you two had quite the night." Scott continued while pointing toward the table.

"We certainly did, it's a nice establishment. Have you been?" Barney played along with the small talk.

"Yeah I've been. The girls ain't that bad there. Russell used to like it."

Barney nodded, that wasn't a very subtle way to bring Russell up.

"Look Barney, I am very sorry for what happened. I hope you don't hold a grudge against us. After all, he wasn't working for us anymore, and we would never want anything bad to happen to any of our business partners." Scott explained.

Yeah right, Barney thought and replied, "I guess I had it coming."

"I guess, after all it was your fault his life had fallen apart." Scott smiled.

Barney shrugged unimpressed, "you gotta do what you gotta do."

"Sounds like your wife lives by the same principle."

He'd expected them to bring Robin up.

"Who would have thought that Barney Stinson is married to a newscaster/gun nut?" Scott asked.

"Well, she does know how to shot." Barney smirked.

"She's a gorgeous girl, how did you land her? She doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would go for a racketeer."

"Well, she doesn't look like the kind of girl who would shoot someone either, does she?"

"I am guessing she has no clue what you are doing for a living?" Scott concluded.

"Scott, I love the chit chat, but we have some business to get to."

"I enjoy this excursion in the personal life of Barney Stinson. I gotta be honest, I never thought you'd be the guy to marry. I mean, your sleeping around and demeaning of women is the stuff of legends." Scott continued.

"You know what they say, gotta be married if you want to climb the social ladder." Barney joked.

"Haven't you already reached the top of that ladder?" Scott countered.

"Point is, Robin is a sweet girl. She was in the right place, at the right time, so we got married. She ain't going to cramp my style though if you know what I mean." Barney winked at Scott.

"I call bullshit. You can pretend all you want that she doesn't mean anything to you. You love her, that's why you married her. That's why you didn't sleep with CC, neither last time nor last night. You are madly in love with her."

Barney didn't show his emotions, instead he laughed, "yeah right."

"She is your Achilles heel Barney, and we are going to have fun with that."

Barney still didn't budge, even though his heart pumped faster than ever before. Scott meant business, and there was not much he could do about it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Marshall and Lily's Apartment**

Ted had headed home after finishing off the last pancakes, and Lily and Marshall were left to clean the kitchen.

"Ted's out of control." Lily pointed out.

"Well, yes, I agree, he needs to leave Barney and Robin alone, however, I kind of get it too. He's still not over her, and I mean they broke up because she didn't want the same things out of life then he did. And now? She is married, and thinking about kids. That must sting." Marshall defended his best friend.

"And with Barney of all people." Lily added.

Marshall nodded in agreement, "I would have never seen this coming."

"Me neither, but they are extremely happy together, so whether Ted likes it or not; he really has to stop being such a jerk."

"Easier said then done. Hanging out with them all the time doesn't help either."

"All the time? I feel like we have barely seen Barney and Robin these last couple of months." Lily pointed out.

"That's true, they haven't been around much."

No big surprise there, Ted and Barney were not getting along these days, and almost every encounter ended in a scene.

"Do you think they are really thinking about having a baby?" Lily asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, did Robin mention something?"

"Nope, but why would she. I would think that Barney and Robin wouldn't tell anyone about a baby until there is a baby to tell people about."

"True. Man that would be extremely odd; Barney and Robin having a kid before us, come on?"

"I know, that would be weird." Lily agreed.

**Robins Apartment**

_U okay? Call me._

She hit send, hoping that Barney would finally react to her texts. She was worried again, not because someone might be following her, but because he didn't answer.

She needed something to distract her, and so she ended up thinking back to Las Vegas.

**Las Vegas 13 Months Prior**

The seats and the show were magnificent, and she really enjoyed it. Barney got them Champaign during the recess, and she actually snuggled up to him for the second half of the show.

It occurred to her how happy she was right then and there. She felt very content, and was glad that she had turned to Barney for help. She looked down on her ring, and thought that whomever Barney would end up with was a very lucky girl, because underneath all the suits and repulsive sex stories was a truly awesome guy.

Barney suggested going on a walk after the show and they roamed the streets for about half an hour, enjoying the vivid ambiance.

He draped his suit jacket around her shoulders when he noticed that she was getting cold, and she thanked him with an intimate kiss.

"Let's get back to the Bellagio, we don't want to miss the fountains." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist and stirring her in the right direction.

Barney asked someone to take a picture of them in front of the fountains, and made Robin laugh when he told the elderly couple that they had gotten married today.

"Too bad we can't tell anyone about this." Barney whispered, as he pulled her closer.

They were watching the fountains, and Robin asked, "why is that?"

"just because." Barney shrugged.

Robin contemplated whether or not she should dig deeper but left it alone.

"Should we head upstairs?" Barney whispered softly into her ear.

She nodded. Finally.

They didn't talk on the way up, and Robin briefly worried whether or not this would be super awkward and whether or not Barney had tried too hard with this romantic evening.

But then Barney caught her off guard when he lifted her off the ground with ease.

"What are you doing?" she asked laughing, and wrapping her hands around his neck for support.

"Carrying you over the threshold." He replied, while goofing around.

She laughed, and suddenly it wasn't awkward anymore.

They got to their suite and Barney stopped in front of the door,

"Are you ready for this Mrs. Stinson?" he asked.

"Are you?" she replied.

"Not even a little." Barney grinned. "Can you get the keycard out of my back pocket and open the door?"

It made Robin laugh again, it took her a few tries to get the card, but she finally opened the door.

**Belize Earlier Today**

"Look, I am just here to make sure the contracts are still being executed precisely." Barney said, it was a weak attempt to stir the conversation topic away from Robin.

"The contracts, thanks for bringing them up. I think we need to renegotiate them, given that now there is so much more at stake." Scott smiled.

"The contracts are final." Barney said stern.

"No they are not, unless of course you want something to happen to a certain Canadian newscaster in New York?"

Barney laughed about that, "extortion, nice."

"Right? I should really thank you for that idea, after learning what you did to Russell I thought it would be interesting to see how you would handle something like that."

"I am not playing along with your games." Barney made clear.

"Oh you will, trust me. Tell me Barney, why the rush at the airport yesterday? Your wife seemed a little dumbfounded when you left her like that."

Barney squinted his eyes, "what?"

"But I guess she got over it, two guys spend quite some time at the apartment with her. Or actually at your apartment, she didn't go home until this morning."

Barney tried not to react.

"Your wife sure has a lot of male visitors while you are away, the guy from last night actually came by again this morning. You sure she is faithful to you?" Scott teased.

"Again, loving the shit chat, but we have business to get to." Barney had set out to say it in a very carefree tone, but failed.

"Oh we will talk about that in just a second." Scott snickered.

Barney pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and tried to text Robin while being as subtle about it as possible.

**Marshall and Lily's Apartment**

Robin couldn't take it anymore, all the waiting for Barney to call drove her crazy so she decided to head over to her friends apartment to see how they were doing.

Marshall was out running, which left Robin and Lily alone.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Lily asked pulling her best friend into a tight hug.

"I am okay, you?" Robin asked.

"Me too. Man, what a night, huh? I am so glad you and Barney are fine. I really thought that second gun shot had killed you." Lily was close to tears, and Robin pulled her in for another hug.

"But everyone is fine, and Barney will have an awesome story to tell about gun fragments lodged in his shoulder, stay tuned for that. I've heard the rough draft of that story, and it's pretty legendary."

The comment had the effect Robin had hoped for, and made Lily smile.

"So he is okay?" she asked while sitting down on the couch.

"He's fine." Robin nodded, hoping that is was true.

"Everything happened so quickly. I didn't even realize Barney was shot until he came back from the gunman. Marshall said it looked like a brutal blow."

Robin didn't really want to think about it anymore, seeing Barney's shirt soaked in all that blood had terrified her.

"He's fine though." She repeated.

Lily nodded, "where did you get the gun?"

"Initially from my purse, Barney tugged it in his waistband before we got up." Robin explained.

Lily nodded, "I still can't fully wrap my head around what happened. So when will Barney be back?"

"I'm not sure." Robin replied.

"That's unusual, usually Barney tells you how long his trips are, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but this one was a last minute emergency thing." She shrugged.

"Where is he?" Lily asked curious.

"Belize." Robin answered.

"That's where the gun man was from, right? So the shooting had something to do with his job after all!"

Robin swallowed, she did not want to down this road, so she said the first thing that came to her mind, "I slapped Ted this morning."

It worked. "Yeah, he told us."

"Did he also tell you what he accused Barney of? I am telling you Lily, I am so sick of Ted's accusations and comments. I really tried to be patient and understanding, but quite frankly, I am done trying and Barney has been for a while now."

"He just mentioned that you and Barney are thinking about kids, and that he tried to talk you out of it." Lily responded.

"See, the fact that he told you alone pisses me off. He only found out by being a intruder in Barneys apartment, and now it's his news to share?" Robin shook her head.

"So you are thinking about having kids?" Lily asked.

"Barney and I have talked about it, yes."

"Wow, I can't believe all this is happening." Lily commented.

Robin felt her cell phone buzz, and hurried to get it out of her jeans pocket.

_Can't talk right now. Just b careful, ok? Love you babe. _

Robin hurried to type her response, hoping Barney would be able to answer if she was quick enough.

_R u ok? Pls call l8r._

"Everything okay? You look worried." Lily noticed.

"Yeah, sure…it's just Barney."

"Is he okay?" Lily asked.

Robin nodded, "yeah, he's gonna call me in a minute, I should head out." She didn't want to discuss Barney being in Belize or his job with Lily.

"Okay, sure. Let us know if you need anything, okay?" Lily asked.

"I will, and tell Marshall I said hi." Robin said before leaving the apartment. Her cell phone buzzed once more.

_Don't worry about me, I am fine. Just back 2 back meetings. _

Robin knew that there was a big chance that he was lying, but it still helped her calm down a little.

She got a cab, and while looking out the window reminiscent about Las Vegas ones more.

**Las Vegas 13 Months Prior**

Barney had carried her to the bed, and let himself pretty much fall forwards. The soft covers softened the fall, it made her laugh.

They started kissing again, Barney's hand on her stomach while he was kneeling her legs apart.

He pulled back once more, "you are sure about this, right?"

She nodded, and it occurred to her that she had probably never been so sure in her life. "Yes, 100% Barney."

He grinned, and kissed her again before pulling back one more time,

"can I ask you a favor?" He asked.

"Already? I figured you at least wait with asking for sexual favors until the second round."

It made him laugh, "I love the dirty talk, but that's not what I meant."

She wrapped her hand around his tie, impatiently waiting for his request.

"Spill it."

"Don't fake it with me, okay?" he asked.

It surprised her for a second, but she recovered quickly "why, do girls usually have to?"

"Haha, very funny. No, I just hate when girls do that. I am not 19 anymore, and neither are you. If something isn't working then tell me, don't fake it."

She nodded, "okay, I won't."

And it was on.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait, dividing my time between two stories is trickier than I thought. I am going to try to alternate between them from now on :) **

**New York Cab Present Time**

To this day she had kept that promise, which wasn't that hard. All the practice Barney had gotten paid off, he certainly knew what he was doing.

Still, she remembered thinking that the first time they slept with each other wasn't at all what she had expected. This was Barney after all, she'd expected frantic, rough sex; not the sweet, almost romantic sex they actually had.

Well the first round at least. Later than night Barney prompted a whole conversation about it being their wedding night, and hence they should do something they had never done before. Which as she learned rather quickly, wasn't much in Barney's case.

He charmed her into agreeing to some kinky stuff, which looking back now, probably really did make that night more special. It also made her trust Barney.

Before that night, Barney had been the womanizing bro of her ex-boyfriend, but by the end she saw him as a completely different person.

She was almost convinced that everything would have ended a lot different if Barney hadn't stopped them earlier that day. Yes she had wanted it too, but she would have probably felt as if he had taken advantage of the situation later on.

Back in New York they hooked up every now and then, but it was different. He was back to being Barney, and she was back to being Robin. There were a couple of incidences where that sweet side of him showed, Valentines Day was one of them she remembered clearly, but for the most part, it was fun and raw, not at all romantic.

Yet, in the back of her mind, he was always the kind Vegas Barney, not the New Yorker player.

**Belize Present Time**

"I am not going to do that." Barney clarified.

"You will, trust me." Scott replied.

Barney shook his head, and stopped abruptly when he felt the gunshot wound.

"How do you want to do this, Barney? The hard or the easy way?" Scott asked.

"Neither. This is not going to happen." Barney tried to get up, but Johnny grabbed his injured shoulder and pushed him back down.

The pain took his breath away, and for a second he thought he would pass out.

"Oh sorry." Johnny grinned devilish.

Barney tried to concentrate on his breathing, and finally whispered, "I am not doing it."

"I give you that Barney, you are a lot tougher than the suits would imply." Scott was still laughing.

"I don't want to torture you, but at the same time, you don't really leave me a choice if you don't agree to our terms. So here is what I thought, you and Johnny are going to re-negotiate some documents today, while I make sure your wife gets a little package."

Barney looked up, "leave her out of this."

"Whether or not she's involved in any of this is your choice Barney, not mine." Scott replied.

"She has nothing to do with this crap."

"Well, she married you, didn't she?" Scott asked rhetorically.

"I swear I will kill you if she gets hurt."

"That's cute. You can't even throw a punch right now. Besides, who said something about hurting her? I figured we would start by showing her some interesting aspects of her husband she doesn't know about."

Barney noticed that his shoulder was bleeding again, the bandage was already soaked up and his white shirt had a stain.

"She won't care." Barney looked into Scott's eyes as he said it, and a big part of him really believed it. Robin loved him, she wouldn't let some stranger deter her judgment. Yet, Scott knew about some pretty awful things he has done over the years, and he'd rather not have Robin find out about those.

"I guess we will find out, right?" Scott grinned, got up and left the room.

"Let's go over the details of the new contract." Johnny said.

"I got to stop the bleeding first, is there a bathroom?" Barney asked while getting up.

He felt weak, maybe passing out wouldn't be the worst thing right now.

Barney made it to the bathroom, but couldn't care less about the wound. Instead he pulled out his cell phone, and answered Robins texts.

She was clearly worried about him, but now was not the time to explain all this to her. He would call her tonight, when he was back in his hotel room.

**McLarens Later That Night**

Ted was peeling the label off his beer bottle. Lily and Marshall were going to meet him here for dinner, and he secretly hoped that Robin would join them as well.

Clearly, being alone with her wasn't really getting him anywhere; his pulsing cheek was proof of that. That girl had a lot more strength in her arms then one would believe, he had never been slapped this hard in his life.

Yeah, Robin had made it very clear that she didn't want to listen to his arguments. Yet, if Lily and Marshall were to agree with him…

He just didn't get how Robin was so blinded by Barney. He didn't get it last year when they were just hooking up, and he certainly didn't get it now.

"Hey, you are already here." Marshall and Lily scooted into the booth across form him.

"Yep, haven't ordered anything though."

"What are you nervous about?" Marshall asked, pointing towards the beer bottle.

"Nothing." Ted pushed this bottle away, and asked, "is Robin coming?"

"I didn't invite her, did you?" Lily asked Marshall. He shook his head, and answered.

"She might still swing by, I mean with Barney out of town and all."

Ted doubted it.

"Anyone know where Barney is?" he asked.

"He's in Belize, but Robin didn't really want to talk about it." Lily replied.

Ted shook his head, "has he always travelled this much? It seems like he is on a lot of business trips lately."

"Hey Robin!" Marshall's shout out made Ted turn around.

Robin looked as if she was just about to sneak back out, but couldn't now that she had been caught.

She came over to the table, "hey guys, I just wanted to get me something to go."

It was a lie. Barney had still not called, and she was slowly but surely going insane in her apartment. She didn't want to roam the streets by herself either though, Barney's warning was probably something to take serious.

She had hoped that Ted wouldn't be here though.

"To-Go? From McLarens? Is every other restaurant in New York closed?" Marshall asked.

Robin shrugged and pulled a chair up, "I guess I could eat here."

It was obvious that she didn't want to sit next to Ted, and an awkward silence settled for a second.

"Have you ordered anything yet?" Robin asked to break it.

"Nope, let's get Nachos." Lily suggested.

Robin nodded and glanced to Ted, he was watching her and she quickly looked back to Lily and Marshall, asking them about their day.

They were interrupted shortly afterwards by Carl, approaching the table.

"Hey Robin, how is Barney?" he asked.

"He's fine. The bullet didn't hit any major blood vessels." Robin explained.

"Good to hear that, he didn't look good. What an insane incident."

Robin nodded, and Carl continued, "you and Barney didn't break-up, did you?"

"Äh…no, why would we?" Robin asked baffled.

Carl was clearly caught off guard, "no particular reason. What do you guys want?"

Marshall ordered for them, while Robin was trying to think off something Carl could have meant. Maybe just the gunfight in general? She decided that it wasn't important.

"So how far did you run today?" She asked Marshall, and noticed how Ted was watching Carl. She had a feeling that this wasn't over.

Robin was barely listening to Marshalls story. Apparently he was planning on running the New York Marathon again this year. At least if he didn't break his toe again.

She kept glancing at her phone, but Barney hadn't called yet.

Another thought crossed her mind, and she turned around to take a closer look at the guests. She recognized some familiar faces, but most of them were strangers. There were some guys by themselves, trying to pick up girls at the bar. She didn't see anyone that looked as if he was watching her.

"Everything okay?" Ted called her out on her strange behavior.

Robin turned back to the table, "yeah, everything great."

"You seem a little paranoid." Ted continued.

"Nope, everything is fine." Robin insisted.

"Oh sweetie, this is probably normal. I mean a gunman was out to get you, I am sure you will feel as if you are being followed for a while." Lily commented.

"A gunman was trying to get Barney." Ted stated.

Robin rolled her eyes, "seriously guys, everything is fine."

A college student appeared next to Robin, "you Robin?" She asked.

Robin nodded, a little puzzled.

"I am supposed to give you this." The girl placed a large envelope on the table.

She was about to walk off but Robin caught her arm, "wait, who gave this to you?"

"Some guy outside." The girl shrugged.

Robin was tempted to jump up and run outside, but that was probably not a smart move.

"Did he say anything else?" Robin asked.

"Nope, just that it's a message from your husband."

Robin could feel her heart rate go up. This wasn't good.

"Can you point the guy out to me if he comes in?" Robin asked.

"I guess, look, my boyfriend is waiting for me over there…" The girl nodded towards another table and Robin nodded and let her go.

Ted, Marshall and Lily were staring at her.

"What was that?" Marshall finally asked.

"And what's in the envelope?" Lily added.

Robin shrugged, "probably something dirty from Barney."

Then again, probably not.

"Well, open it." Ted said.

"I'd rather do that later actually." Robin replied.

"Oh come on, it can't be that dirty." Lily replied.

Robin swallowed, her and Marshall's eyes met and her slowly asked, "is Barney okay Robin?"

"Yeah, of course…I am sure he is fine." She just wanted to leave.

"Open it." Ted prompted her again.

Robin looked back at the envelope, she had a feeling that she did not want to know what was inside, and that it might alter her life tremendously.

She slowly took the envelope and started opening it, holding her breath all along.

She was looking at the back of a stack of 8 x 10 photographs, and halted again.

The craziest thought popped into her head of what could be on these photographs. Had they hurt Barney? Was this their way of letting her know that something horrible had happened.

"What's wrong sweetie? You are really pale." Lily asked.

Robin shook her head, and braced herself for what she was about to see before finally turning the stack over.


	16. Chapter 16

**Belize earlier that Day**

„Look, this is a waste of time, I won't comply." Barney said as he re-entered the room.

Johnny smiled and replied, "you know Scott means business Barney."

"Please." Barney waved it off.

Johnny sat back in his chair, and watched him curiously, "karma sucks, huh?"

"Hate to break the news to you, but I have dealt with much more intimidating situations than this one. And quite frankly it's cute that you guys think you can just pull one over on us."

"No doubt, you have been in crazier messes, but the difference is that you now have something to lose."

"What? Being tied down? A nagging wife? Please." Barney smiled, "you are doing me a favor here."

"I'd be careful Barney. Scott won't hesitate to hurt her."

"I appreciate your concern for my wife's health, but …"

"Suit yourself Barney, as long as you can live with the consequences." Johnny pointed towards the contract in front of him. "Let's get started, shall we?"

**McLarens Later Present Time**

Robin burst out in laughter, mostly because she had expected something a lot worse than what she was actually looking at.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Just a dirty pic, like I said." Robin replied, taking a closer look at the picture.

It showed Barney getting a lap dance, she recognized the tie and shirt she'd picked out for him when she was packing his suitcase for Belize. CC certainly lived up to her name.

The others exchanged questioning looks, but Robin ignored them and instead flipped to the next picture. It was similar, only that this time Barney wasn't just sitting there anymore, one of his hands were wrapped around her waist while the other was on her breast.

Robin was still so relieved that it was just some pictures of last night that she didn't even care. She flipped over to the next one.

Another strip club, lapdance picture with CC, only difference was that this picture had clearly been taken another time; Barney was wearing a white shirt, his sleeves rolled up and no tie.

"Oh wow!" Carl's outburst startled her.

She quickly turned the entire stack over and pulled them onto her lap, "oh good, the food is here."

"What was it? What's on the pictures?" Ted sounded alarmed.

"Like I said, just some dirty pics, _right Carl_?"

The bartender nodded, "they are dirty all right."

"Can I have a scotch and soda?" Robin asked, mainly to get Carl to leave.

He did.

"Why would Barney get some college girl to hand you dirty pics?" Lily asked.

"I agree, that's a little excessive, even for him." Marshall agreed with his wife.

"Oh it's actually our ritual, every time he is away for business, he sends me something dirty."

"Liar." Lily said in between bites.

"Yeah, I don't buy it either, you were way to anxious to look in the envelope for that." Marshall said.

Robin rolled her eyes, and Ted seized the moment to snatch one of the pictures off her lap.

"Ey!" Robin yelled out, trying to reach Ted who had scooted on the opposite side of the booth he was sitting in, and looked at the picture.

"Woah!" Was all he said, looking at Robin with widened eyes.

"Give it back, right now!" Robin said as calm as possible.

"He _is_ cheating on you!" Ted exclaimed.

"What?" Lily and Marshall said in unison. Ted handed them the picture.

Robin had put the other pictures back into the envelope, got up and snatched it out of Lily's hand.

"First of all, that's it Ted. I had enough! Don't ever show up at my door or call me again. Secondly, Barney didn't cheat. That girl's name is CC, and I told him I'd be okay with it."

She left without paying her tab.

**Belize Present Time**

Barney had gotten back to his hotel room, and as eager as he had been all day to finally talk to Robin, something else was preoccupying his mind now.

He knew without a doubt that he couldn't comply. But Johnny had been right, Scott wouldn't hesitate to hurt Robin.

Other than Johnny and Russell, who had come into this business by chance and weren't exactly high rollers. Scott had grown up in a family that lived off crimes. He had probably killed more than one person over the years, and contrary to Russell, wouldn't hesitate or make mistakes.

In short, being on his bad site was dangerous.

He contemplated whether or not he should call Bilson, but he would only point out how he had known that marrying Robin was a bad idea. He doubted that his company was loyal enough to get him out of this.

Which left him with the only other option; comply. But the consequences of doing so would be worse than if he didn't.

Crab.

He swirled his cell phone in his hands, Robin was waiting for his call, he tried to tell himself, yet he couldn't bring himself to dial.

They could bolt. He did have enough money in hidden accounts to build a new life somewhere else, and they'd both had gotten used to the idea when it looked like they had to due to their legal problems last year.

But, he couldn't bring himself to do this to Robin. New York was their home, their friends were here, and she had just gotten a job she truly loved.

**Barney's Apartment 4 months Prior**

"I got it!" Robin had just gotten off the phone with the producer.

"You did?" Barney had anxiously waited a few feet away, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I got it Barney!" she shrieked.

It made him smile.

"Oh my god." She clearly couldn't believe her luck.

"I knew you would! You are an amazing journalist, they would have been stupid to give the gig to someone else."

She ran – actually ran – through the room, and jumped him, almost knocking them both down.

He caught his stance and lifted her off the ground, swirling her around a few times before letting her back down.

They were cheek on cheek, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Thanks for believing in me and being so supportive Barney." She whispered into his ear.

Seeing her happy made him so unbelievable happy.

"You earned it." He responded.

Robin pulled back a little, and they looked into each other's eyes before starting to kiss.

"Wow, I am making out with the host and creative director of a major network show."

"You will be doing a lot more than that." She winked.

**Belize Present Time**

No, he wouldn't take that away from her, there had to be a way, and he would find it.

He pressed 1 on his speed dial.

"Finally, you know how nerve-racking it is to constantly wait for your calls?" Robin asked.

"Hi to you too." Barney replied sheepishly.

"Hey…sorry. How are you?" She asked.

"Great, things couldn't be better. How are you Scherbatsky?"

"Cut the crab Barney. How are you really? Are you still in pain?" she asked.

"Wow, you are feisty today." He chuckled.

"I am also not in the mood for games." She replied.

"Why? What's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked alarmed.

"Tell me how you are doing, then I will tell you about my day."

"Oh…okay, fine. The wound is still pulsing, but the pain meds are really helping. It'll be fine, don't worry about it, okay?"

"Any new wounds I have to worry about?" She asked.

It made Barney laugh, "can't slip anything past you, huh? But no, no new wounds either."

"Okay, good." She sounded relieved.

"Everything okay?" he asked softly.

"No. What was that text about Barney?" she asked.

He contemplated whether or not he should tell her the truth and decided to do so, "the company Russell worked for is surveying you."

It stunned her a little, but she regained her composure quickly, "they are doing more than that."

"What? What do you mean Robin? What happened?" he asked alarmed.

"They delivered a package to me, at McLarens." Robin explained.

"What? What was in it?" he asked.

"Pictures."

"Come on Robin, tell me already." He pushed.

"Why? Are you eager to finish the call and go back to the strip club?" she asked.

"What? No! I…I was planning on spending the night talking to you." He responded quietly.

It calmed her down, "various pictures of you with other women."

"I swear nothing happened, Robin."

"That means just hand stuff, right?" She countered.

"No. Robin I swear I only got a lap dance last night, I would…"

"Relax." She cut him off, "I was just messing with you."

"Oh."

"There are two pictures from last night, and two more of you and CC at other occasions, is she the only stripper at that club? Oh and then there are three more, one of you banging a younger girl in an alley – quite the good lighting on that one, another one of you making out with an Indian chick, and last but not least; you and a really young looking girl in a hotel room… with drugs."

Barney swallowed hard. Guess now would be the time to see whether or not he had been right when he told Scott that Robin wouldn't care.

"She's not the only stripper at that club, but we … connected during one of my first visits there in October and I've been requesting her ever since."

"You have a special connection with a stripper in Belize? That's your answer to what I just told you?" Robin asked amused.

"Now you make it sound like Pretty Woman II." He replied.

"Look Barney, I don't care. I mean, I didn't need to have photographic evidence of what you do on business trips, but I trust you. I assume the other three pics were taken a while back – if not we are so going back to condoms mister – what worries me is that we are in someone's focus. I thought Russell was trying to kill you for personal reasons? I thought it was just him."

"It was just him. But others jumped the bandwagon, but don't worry about it. I have everything under control."

"You always say that, but I find it harder and harder to believe."

"You said you trust me, right?" He asked.

"1000%."

"Well, then don't worry."

They were silent for a second, "Ted saw one of the pictures."

"What? How? Oh Jesus…" Barney rolled his eyes.

"He snatched it from me. Don't worry, it was just one of you and CC going to second base."

"He did what? Has he lost his mind?" Barney deliberately ignored the comment about CC.

"Yes, he has. And I am done dealing with it Barney."

"Me too."

"I know. I am sorry I kept pushing you to hang out with him. I just felt guilty, you two were bro's before all this happened."

"Well, now I am married to a much more awesome bro. New is always better, right?"

"I love you." Robin whispered.

"I love you too Robin."

They were silent for a few seconds, and Barney readjusted the pillows he was leaning against.

"My mom called, she heard about the shooting."

"Uh oh, did she freak out as much as my mom?" he asked. His mom had opened the newspaper the morning after the shooting, and almost died of a heart attack when she read what had happened to her beloved son.

"Not exactly, she was worried. And she really wants to meet you."

It dawned on Barney that he never made an effort to meet his in-laws. "Let's do it."

"Huh?"

"Let's fly to Canada, I can probably take some time off at work, you aren't filming the next episodes of your show until late January anyways, so why not?"

"You are willingly going to _Canada_ just to meet my _mom_?"

"That's how much you mean to me." He replied.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad. Besides, I always wanted to see where you grew up."

"Is this some sort of an attempt at redemption because of the photos?" She asked.

"No…and I thought you didn't mind them." He countered.

"I don't."

"See… it'd be fun."

"No it wouldn't," she countered.

"Have you ever taken a trip with me that wasn't fun?" He asked.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into."

"Okay, let me ask you this; do you want me to go?"

"I … yes I do."

"Well, then it's settled. We are going to Canada!"

Someone was knocking on his door, "hey Robin, someone's at the door, can I call you back in five?"

"Yeah…sure."

"Thanks." He hung up and got off the bed, wondering who it could be.

**Robin's Apartment Present Time**

Robin put her cell phone next to her on the couch, and grabbed the pictures again.

Simply to trust him was easier said than done. At least when it came to him handling this particular situation.

She did trust him in regards to other women. Although seeing the pictures was a little unsettling, someone had been watching him for quite some time, and at least the picture in the hotel room was rather incriminating.

She wondered whether or not someone had spied on them too. The alley shot could have easily been them, not to mention the countless times they'd hooked up in the restroom of McLarens. Yeah, they were an easy target.

She starred at the hotel room picture again, there was definitively heroin on the nightstand.

"What have you gotten yourself into Barney?" She asked herself whispering.

She waited up for his call, but he never did call back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I hadn't planned on writing tonight but then I read them and well, read for yourselves… I'd really like to hear your thoughts on this chapter too :)**

**McLarens Pub Present Time**

Lily and Marshall had long left, but Ted had stayed behind drinking. What a day, and what a complete mess.

He didn't get why Robin hadn't filed for a divorce yet, and he certainly didn't get why these pictures weren't making her mad.

That did no look like a harmless lap dance to him, and having known Barney for years, he doubted that this was all that happened. Who knew what was on the rest of those pictures?

Why in the world did Robin put up with this behavior? He would bet a lot that Barney had cheated on her, probably more than once. And now she had photographic evidence and still didn't care? He just didn't get it.

Maybe she put up with it because she didn't really love him; maybe this whole marriage was still a game to her. But then again, they were talking about having kids; she wouldn't let it get that far if she was just pretending to be in love with him.

The bar was almost empty, and Ted realized that he should get going as well. After all, he had to be at work tomorrow.

He got up and walked over to the bar, searching for his wallet.

"You okay man?" Carl asked.

Ted shrugged, "I just don't get the attraction, you know? Barney is a cheating dirt bag, why is Robin putting up with this?"

"Yeah, I've been wondering the same thing. Sure they have chemistry, but I never got how she could just be completely oblivious to his behavior. I mean I've caught them in the alley mere minutes after he made out with another chick in here." Carl shrugged as well.

Ted shook his head, "right, I forgot about all that. I wish she would come to her senses. I mean this whole thing is getting out of hand; Robin almost died because of him."

"Well… I guess you can't really blame the shooting on him, right? What kind of nutcase comes into a busy bar like that?" Carl replied.

"Well sure, Barney didn't pull the trigger. But it is job related, and he did pull her up to use her as a shield. How sick is that? Your own wife?"

"The shooting wasn't job related." Carl countered.

"What do you mean? He is in Belize right now, the shooter was from there as well. Whatever it is he is doing for a living…"

"I've overheard the police talking that night. Barney testified that the guy was a jealous husband, apparently he caught Barney and his wife in bed."

"WHAT?" Ted yelled out.

"Yep, that's why I was so surprised earlier. I figured Robin knew, and that they had broken up. But I guess she really doesn't care about his escapades."

"Or she really doesn't know." Ted thought out loud.

"Ted." Carl asked, but Ted didn't listen.

"I bet you she doesn't know he cheated. This is perfect! She might not file for a divorce because of a lap dance, but if there is evidence that he cheated on her, and that they almost got killed because of it…"

"Woah, buddy. Slow down! You aren't going to tell her I said that, are you?" Carl asked.

"Of course I will, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

"Ted, slow down. This could destroy their marriage."

"Exactly! It's perfect."

**Robins Apartment the next Morning**

She had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Barney's call last night, and now her back was aching, which was only adding to her bad mood.

It really worried her that he hadn't called her back.

She had just made herself some coffee when someone knocked on the door. She briefly hesitated, maybe Ted was right, and she was getting paranoid. But it seemed like she had ample reasons to be.

"Robin? It's me." Robin heard a familiar voice, and unlocked the door.

"Since when do you lock your door?" Marshall asked surprised.

"I just got up, that's why it was still locked. What's up big fudge? Coffee?"

"Yeah I will take some." Marshall closed the door behind him and followed her to the kitchen.

"So, spill, why aren't you at work?" Robin asked as she handed him the mug.

"Cause I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" Robin suddenly realized that she was still wearing her pajamas and went back in the living room to grab a knitted jacket.

"Barney."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Barney what?"

"What's really going on Robin? First the shooting, then Barney's sudden departure, and now you get a mystery package with pictures showing Barney at a strip club?"

"Don't worry about it, okay?" Robin tried.

"You are clearly worried." He pointed out.

"What? No I am not." She wasn't very convincing.

"You expected something worse last night, right? Something really bad has happened to Barney, and you were expecting some kind of sick proof."

"You are being ridiculous, Barney is fine. I talked to him last night." Robin replied.

"But he is in danger, right? You both are, right? That's why you and James wanted Barney to come home right away the other night. But he didn't listen to you."

"Look Marshall, I think you are watching too many movies." Robin tried to wave it off.

Marshall let himself fall onto the couch, "Robin please, I am just trying to help here."

"You are being ridiculous Marshall." Robin went back into the kitchen to grab her cup of coffee.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she walked back in, Marshall had noticed the pictures laying on the coffee table and was starring at them in utter disbelieve.

"Have you people never heard anything about privacy?" Robin snapped and snatched them from him.

Marshall starred at her, "wow…he _is_ cheating on you!"

"No he's not." Robin replied annoyed.

"Robin." Marshall started but Robin didn't let him finish.

"No Marshall, he is not cheating, okay? These pictures were taken a while back." Robin clarified.

"Did he say that?"

"He didn't have to." Robin sat down next to Marshall and put the pictures back onto the table.

"I know you guys don't get it, but I trust him, and I know that Barney would never cheat on me."

"What about the countless women he has made out with?" Marshall asked.

"That was to disguise the fact that we were hooking up/married. Look, I know you guys have known him longer than I have, and I know that he has mistreated girls in front of your eyes. In front of all of our eyes, really. But that's not who he really is, Marshall."

"Doesn't it disgust you though? I mean he has been with hundredth of women." Marshall asked softly.

"No it doesn't. And it never has, because when we are alone, he makes me feel like I am the only one." Robin was fighting back tears, damn feelings.

Marshall noticed, and pulled her into a hug, "wow, that talk got serious quickly."

"No kidding." She wiped away some tears, and sat back up.

"So, is he in trouble?" Marshall asked once more.

Robin shrugged, "honestly, I don't even know myself."

Marshall rubbed her arm, encouraging her to keep talking.

"You can't tell anyone, okay?" Robin asked.

Marshall nodded, "I won't, what is it?"

"Not even Lily, especially not Lily."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Robin wasn't sure whether or not he could keep that promise, but she needed to talk to someone about this, she needed a second opinion to figure out how bad things had really gotten.

"Barney kind of send his will to James before he boarded the plane to Belize." She was watching his reaction, and could clearly see him swallow hard.

"That's why James freaked out, and wanted me to call Barney to come home." She continued.

"But he didn't come." Marshall whispered.

"He…I never really asked him to." Robin confessed.

"What do you mean you never asked him to?" Marshall asked surprised.

"We talked about it, and I told him I'd prefer if he came home right away, but I didn't push very hard." She shrugged.

"Why not? James is right, he would find a way to come home if you asked him to."

"He told me that everything would be okay, and I believed him. He has been doing whatever it is he does for over a decade, it just seems wrong to interfere like that." Robin confessed.

"Well, you two were almost shot, have you completely forgotten about that?"

"No. And I really wish he would already be home, but…I think he would be if he could, you know what I mean? I don't want him to worry about me right now, because he really needs to stay focused on his own safety."

"You really did expect bad news last night, didn't you?" Marshall asked.

Robin nodded, she lost the fight with her emotions and buried her head in her hands to hide the tears.

Marshall watched her for a second, quietly pulled his cell phone out and send Barney a text;

_Come home Barney – Robin needs you._

He had already put his cell away again when she looked back up.

"You could go to the police." Marshall suggested.

It made her laugh, "no I can't. I am pretty sure they would arrest Barney if they dug a little deeper, and found out about the things he's involved in."

"Like what?" Marshall asked.

"It doesn't matter Marshall, my point is that going to the cops is a horrible idea."

"Well, I mean you could always…"

They both winced when the window shattered behind them.

"Get down Marshall." Robin hissed as she hit the floor herself.

"Crab, what was that?"

"I didn't hear a shot, did you?" she asked, running different scenarios through her head. There was a building on the opposite side of the street, so they could shoot at them from there.

"No I didn't either." Marshall said, while creeping forward to get a better look.

"Do you see something?" Robin whispered behind him.

Marshall kept going, and finally said, "it's just a rock, Robin."

He briefly put his head in his hands before pulling his cell phone out once more.

_Barney – Robin REALLY needs you._

Robin had jumped up, and cautiously walked towards the fist sized rock. A piece of paper was wrapped around it and she kneeled down to untie it.

Marshall just got up himself, carefully walking towards the window to see whether or not he could see something. The glass crunching under his weight.

"They are long gone." Marshall said, and turned back to Robin.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She was starring at the piece of paper, all the color had drained from her face.

"Robin?" He asked tentatively, but she still didn't react.

"What is it Robin?" he asked again, slowly walking over to her. She was still kneeling so he could easily see and read the message.

It was a close-up of Barney's brutally beaten face, with the letters: YOU ARE NEXT! written over it.

"Oh my gosh Robin, do you think he's okay?" Marshall asked panicked.

It didn't look like it.

Marshall's mind went into overdrive; he had to get Robin somewhere safe. Then he would call the cops, they would be able to protect her, and find Barney, or what was left of him anyways.

He would also call Lily, Robin would need her best friend by her side.

Robins cell phone started ringing, interrupting his train of thought.

"Robin?" he asked once more while he walked over to the couch, searching for the phone.

She still didn't show any reaction whatsoever.

He found the phone, the caller ID gave away who was calling: Barney.

Marshall starred at the picture displayed on the screen for a second, it was a picture of them kissing on a busy street. Barney was just wearing a plain t-shirt instead of his usual suits.

It occurred to him that Robin had been right, they really didn't know much about their relationship.

"It's Barney." Marshall said, while accepting the call, expecting and bracing himself for a stranger. Another threat.

What he didn't expect was Barney's jolly greeting,

"Hey babe, what's going on?"

"It's Marshall actually…hey Robin?" Marshall could only see her back.

"Robin, it's Barney." That did the trick, she swirled around and jumped over the back of the couch to get to him as fast as possible, almost forcefully snatching the phone out of his hand.

"Barney?!" She sounded hysterical.

"Yes babe?"

"Oh god…you are alive. – He's alive Marshall!"

Marshall nodded.

"What is going on Robin? Why wouldn't I?"

"I got a picture, and for a second I thought that…" she started crying.

"Babe? Hey…talk to me."

Marshall took the phone out of Robins hands, "hey Barney, it's me again."

"Marshall, what happened? Is she okay?" Barney asked alarmed.

Marshall started walking towards the kitchen, trying to get out of Robin's earshot.

"Yeah she's is fine. Barney you got to come home, she needs you. And I think she may need some protection too."

"Protection? What are you talking about Marshall? What happened?"

"Just come home Barney." Marshall repeated.

"You kept an eye on her though, right? I trusted you to do that for me Marshall, what happened?"

"What are you talking about?" Marshall asked surprised.

"The…what?"

"You never asked me to keep an eye on her." Marshall responded.

"Yeah I did, I send you a text before boarding the plane to Belize. I asked you to make sure she was okay while I was gone."

"Dude I never got that text." Marshall defended himself.

Robin appeared in the door frame, "let me talk to him."

Marshall nodded and handed her the phone, immediately pulling out his own to check for the text.

"Barney, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes babe, I am fine. What happened?"

"You tell me, why didn't you call me back last night?"

"That's why you were so worried? I just...fell asleep, I am sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Barney, what really happened?" she interrupted him.

"You tell me, why are you guys freaking out?"

"Did they beat you up? Is that what happened?" Robin asked.

"What…why would you think that?" he asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Because a freaking stone was just thrown through my window with a picture of you and a threat. Dammit Barney, stop lying."

"Okay look, yes, there was a little brawl last night, but I am fine. You don't have to worry. What did the message say?"

"They came to your hotel room, and beat you up?" she asked.

"Yes, but don't worry, okay? I am fine. Now what was the threat?" Barney replied.

"Nothing…it's nothing. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Robin tell me."

"No, I am not telling you anything until you start telling me the truth. What is going on Barney?"

"Baby tell me what it said." He insisted.

"When are you coming home?"

"Maybe the day after tomorrow? I don't know yet, it's complicated."

"Clearly."

"Robin…what did they say?"

"It's stupid, okay? They want to beat me up too, but you know me, I'd kick their asses anyway so don't worry, okay?" she asked.

"Let me talk to Marshall." Barney requested.

"Barney…"

"Robin please, they are all waiting for me, I gotta get back in there."

"Fine." She handed Marshall the phone.

"Marshall listen, you got to do me a favor: Don't let Robin out of your sight, okay? I…the people who beat me up aren't the same that are surveying Robin, so I think it's just an empty threat."

"Who are we dealing with?" Marshall asked.

"It's not important. Please promise me you will make sure she is safe…Marshall I love her."

Marshall swallowed hard, "you got it bro."

"I will try to wrap things up here, okay? But it'll still be a few days before I can get back."

"Got you. Don't worry, I got this."

"Okay…good, I will call you guys later, okay?"

"Yeah, do you want to talk to Ro…" but Barney had already hung up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow - thanks for all the great reviews. Hope this new chapter can live up to the last one :) **

**Belize Present Time**

He was an idiot, opening the hotel door without checking who was there had been a foolish mistake. But he had wanted to get back on the phone with Robin, and completely neglected all preventive measures.

The first blow made him stumble backwards, the subsequent one send him to the floor, and shortly afterwards everything went black.

He had actually been surprised to wake up at all when he finally came to. Something or someone must have stopped them.

Barney looked over to Johnny, he had probably known that Russel's relatives would seek revenge, so maybe he had been there last night as well, making sure that they didn't screw this deal up by killing him.

That would explain how Robin got the picture to. Or maybe Scott did it himself, who knew how close he and Russell were.

Barney stroke with his thumb over the cut in his lip, it stung. They had gotten him pretty good. Of course he hadn't really fought back either. Instead he kept thinking that he couldn't do this to Robin, that he'd promised her to come home alive.

Marshall was right, Robin needed him, he had to get back to New York. And he knew what he had to do to get there.

He cleared his throat, and spoke up "I'll do it."

Everyone's attention was directed at him now.

"But only if we do it my way." He added.

Let the games begin.

**New York Cab Present Time**

"I still think you are overreacting, I can take care of myself." Robin said annoyed as she scooted into the cab.

"Yes, but I promised Barney to keep you save." He gave the cabby the address to their apartment.

"What else did he say?" Robin asked.

"Nothing really, just that he would try to come home as quickly as possible."

"Yeah, in a couple of days." Robin sighted.

"What did he say about the picture?" Marshall asked.

"That they came to his hotel room last night." She starred out the window, not really wanting to keep talking about it.

"I am sure everything will work out fine Robin. As you said, Barney has been in this business for a long time, he knows what he's doing."

Robin nodded, yes, but this time it was different.

She didn't want to think about it anymore, so she forced herself to think about something else entirely. The last Valentines Day came to her mind.

**February 14****th****, 2008 **

"You just broke your own rule." Robin whispered into the dark.

"What do you mean?" Barney asked.

"Desperation Day, you said you had to get home by Midnight, otherwise you are on a date on Valentines Day."

Ted, Barney and her had hung out at the bar, and Marshall and Lily joined them after their big date. They didn't stay very long though which left Ted and Robin alone at the table since Barney was chatting up girls.

Ted had brought up the previous year, when they were still dating. It had been weird, and she was more than happy when Barney found a girl for Ted, and shortly afterwards suggested to go to her place.

"Nope, didn't break the rule." Barney replied yawning.

"How comes? It's past midnight and you are still here." she challenged him.

"Well, first of all. We only had sex, I didn't really take you out on a date or anything."

"You said you had to be home by midnight though." Robin countered.

"Secondly, remember the exception to any bro code article?"

"New is always better? That doesn't make sense at all."

"No. _Except she's your wife_ – so I am good." Barney chuckled.

"Well, in that case I guess we can get some lunch tomorrow too?"

"Oh right, you are off tomorrow. Sure, just come by my office around noon?"

Robin grinned, "it's a date."

"Now you are pushing it Scherbatsky." Barney replied.

Robin reached out her hand and placed it on his naked chest, "night Barney."

"Good night."

…

She wasn't at all surprised when he was gone the next morning. That was part of their arrangement; casually hooking up every now and then after hanging out at McLarens and then sneaking out in the middle of the night.

She'd done it countless times at his place, and he had done it here. No surprise there.

What she hadn't expected was the wrapped gift on the pillow next to her.

She propped herself up and took the card off it.

_Happy Valentines Day Mrs. Stinson!_

It made her smile, and she briefly wondered how he had gotten the package over here without her noticing. She sat up completely and started to unwrap the gift.

A small Tim Horton carton appeared.

"No way." She exclaimed while eagerly opening it. The carton contained two of her favorite Tim Horton doughnuts, and they weren't even stale.

**New York City Cab**

It made Robin smile, that had been the best gift she had ever gotten for Valentines Day.

The cab stopped in front of Marshall and Lily's new apartment and they got out, immediately smelling the sewage treatment plant down the block.

"I don't get why you haven't sold this place." Robin said while following Marshall into the building.

"Well we spent our lifesavings on it, besides, you can barely smell it when the windows are closed." Marshall explained.

"You are crazy." Robin replied.

"Well, you know what Robin? Life is crazy!"

The comment made Robin laugh, "true that. So what's the plan? Hide out in your apartment?"

"I haven't really formulated a plan yet." Marshall admitted.

Robin sighed, why couldn't Barney be home already.

**Ted's Apartment**

His hangover was worse than he had expected so he ended up calling in sick at work and lounging on the couch instead.

Luckily, he hadn't been too drunk to remember the most important piece of information from last night; Barney had in fact cheated on Robin.

He contemplated whether or not he should just go up to her and tell her; _listen Robin, I know you don't want to hear this, but I got prove that Barney cheated._

He wondered how her reaction would be? She would probably get mad at him first, until he told her what he had just learned and then, when reality dawned on her, he'd be there to comfort her.

The fantasy made him smile. He knew that their friendship had taken a hit due to this whole Barney thing. First the whole thing with her cheating on him with Barney, then the sudden wedding which they didn't even bother to tell their friends about until they had no other choice because they were investigated by the Government, and lastly the past couple of months and them being _in love_.

Bullshit, when someone asked him. Yes, for whatever wicked reasons Robin had fallen in love with Barney; but Barney would never stay faithful to a single girl. No matter who she was, and he certainly didn't want marriage and kids.

This thing was doomed form the beginning, and soon Robin would realize it as well.

Ted thought back to his relationship with Robin. How they had made crepes together; how they stayed in cuddling in the winter, and how she first met his parents. Everything had went so well, until that faithful night when they celebrated their first year anniversary and she mistakenly thought that he was going to propose.

He still hadn't gotten over the fact that she married Barney 10 days later, it wasn't necessarily the marriage itself, he kind a got why she did it; but with whom. Why didn't she come to him? Everything would have been so much easier; no one would have investigated them, and he truly loved her.

He sighed and decided to head down to the bar. Marshall and Lily would probably show up, and who knew, maybe even Robin. He doubted that Barney had made an appearance yet, he'd probably skipped town altogether, leaving Robin alone with the aftermath of the shooting.

**McLarens Pub **

"I am not sure that coming down here was a smart thing." Lily said nervously as Ted sat down next to her.

"Hey guys, how is it going?" Ted asked.

"Lily, this got to be safer than being all alone at the apartment." Marshall replied.

"What's going on?" Ted asked, looking back and forth between the married couple.

"Nothing." Robin interjected lazily.

"Should I sit on the outside? Yeah I think that's better, let's switch seats." Marshall nudged Robin to get up.

"Dude, seriously, relax. I don't think we have anything to worry about." She rolled her eyes annoyed.

"What's going on?" Ted asked again, this time directing his question directly to Lily.

"Someone's after Robin." Lily shrieked.

"Lily!" Robin hissed annoyed. It had been her idea to go to the bar, she was going insane in the apartment with Marshall and Lily who were absolutely paranoid. Of course she had hoped that Ted wouldn't show up.

"Why?" Ted asked Robin.

She ignored him.

"It's because of Barney's job, somehow someone is seeking revenge for the shooting. Right guys?" Lily explained.

Robin didn't react.

"But the shooting had nothing to do with Barney's job." Ted exclaimed.

Robin knew that tone, and wasn't too keen to find out what he was talking about.

"What do you mean? Of course it did." Marshall replied, still nervously checking who entered the bar every time the door was opened.

"Would you stop that, and relax?" Robin hissed at him.

Marshall turned back to the table and his water – alcohol could slow his reflexes.

"No, the guy had caught Barney banging his wife; that's why he wanted to kill him." Ted said.

Robin rolled her eyes again; she knew he was up to no good.

"Oh come on, Barney wouldn't cheat on Robin." Marshall said.

Ted looked at him surprised, "what?"

"He loves her Ted, let it go." Marshall added.

"He still cheated though, you can read the official police report if you don't believe me, that's what he testified." Ted kept going.

"And you believe that?" Robin asked.

"You don't?" Ted challenged her.

"I am not having this discussion with you again Ted." Robin replied annoyed.

"But Robin, he _testified_ that he slept with the guys' wife!" Ted got louder.

"Okay Ted, we get it. Now can we please change the subject and be on alert?" Marshall asked.

"Be on alert for what?" Ted asked.

"Daddy's home!"

Robin spun around quickly, "Bar…" she was got off when his lips clashed onto hers, his hand wrapping quickly around the back of her neck to support her.

Barney was about to pull away after a little while but Robin put her hands on the back of his head to make sure he didn't.

"Guys?" Marshall sounded far away.

And even Ted's "gross" faded out.

Robin finally did draw back, "wow…Barney."

She carefully touched the large bruise underneath his left eye, and the cut on his right cheek with her thumbs.

"Are you okay?"

Barney nodded and kissed her again, "I am fine Scherbatsky."

He finally straightened himself up, taking Robin's hand into his.

"Wow, what happened to you? Let me guess, another jealous husband?" Ted asked.

"TED!" Lily exclaimed.

"Thanks for stepping up today, and making sure Robin was safe." Barney addressed Marshall.

"Yeah, sure dude. Anytime." Marshall replied.

Barney pulled Robin out of the booth, "thanks, but I got it from here."

He wrapped his arm around her waist, "ready to go home Scherbatsky? Ranjit is waiting outside."

She nodded, "night guys."

A few 'good nights' and 'take care' were heard.

Overall it was a very mellow goodbye, no hugs or anything over dramatic. Everyone was still surprised by Barney's sudden appearance, and none of them really expected anything bad to happen.

Of course later Ted, Marshall and Lily would blame themselves for not hugging their friends goodbye properly, for not pushing them to talk about what was really going on, for not realizing in how much danger they really were.

But that wasn't until later.


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow, so many great reviews, thanks so much! I finally came up with a plan for the rest of the story so I will start to do flashbacks and flash-forwards again soon :) I don't want to give anything away but there is going to be a lot more suspense later on :-P **

**McLarens Present Time**

The three watched Robin and Barney leave the bar, Robin put her hand underneath his suit jacket and wrapped it around his waist, both stealing kisses every couple of steps.

Then they were gone and the three friends turned their attention to each other.

"What was all that about?" Ted asked as Lily scooted out of the booth and took the seat next to Marshall instead.

"Someone threw a rock through Robins window this morning." Marshall explained.

"What? Why didn't she call me?" Ted asked alarmed.

"Call you? I think by now Robin would rather face a whole mob by herself than call you." Lily pointed out.

Ted rolled his eyes, "one day she will see that I was just trying to protect her."

Lily and Marshall exchanged quick looks, both weren't eager to have this conversation again.

"Well the rock was probably thrown by another girl that is mad at Barney for screwing her over. As I said, I know Barney testified that the shooter was the husband of one of his hook-ups."

"You said it's job related, right?" Lily turned to Marshall.

He simply nodded. He wasn't going to break his promise to Robin by telling Lily and Ted what he had found out today. Besides, Barney was back, confident as always, he would handle whatever mess he had gotten himself into.

"I wonder what Barney does for a living." Lily thought out loud.

"Who knows, given how much money he makes I'd say it's something evil." Ted guessed.

"Maybe he's a drug lord." Lily guessed.

"He'd be the only one in a suit 24/7, besides, he works for AltruCell, I doubt they have a drug division." Marshall laughed.

"I'm pretty sure they engage in missile manufacturing…" Ted added.

"Do you think Robin knows what he does?" Lily asked around.

"Doubt it." Ted answered.

Marshall nodded he was sure that she didn't know much more about Barney's job than they did.

"Well, I am glad Barney got back safe." Lily motioned Carl to bring her another drink, "maybe now things can get back to normal, and we can start to all hang out at the bar again."

**New York City Town Car**

"How did you get here so fast?" Robin asked.

"By plane." Barney replied smirking.

"I know, but you said you had things to wrap up, and that it would take a few days."

Barney shrugged, "I am the master of the possimpible, remember?"

"Yeah, you sure are." Robin leaned in to kiss him, she could feel the deep cut on his lip and drew back.

"Who did this to you?" She asked.

He waved it off, "it's not important."

"Barney please, I went out of my mind worrying about you these last couple of days."

Barney tugged a strand of hair behind her ear, "I know, I am sorry. Russell, the shooter from the other night… well I guess his cousins or whatever sought revenge."

Robin nodded, carefully stroking over the black eye again, "you look hot."

Barney grinned, "I hoped you'd say that."

…

They got to Barney's apartment, and Barney pulled her into his arms as soon as they were inside and by themselves.

"I've missed you so much." He said while stroking her hair with his healthy hand.

"I've missed you too." Robin replied, kissing the side of his neck.

They stood there for a minute before Robin asked,

"nothing else is going to happen, right?"

"Nothing else will happen, babe. I got everything under control." Barney replied, of course he didn't tell her the full truth.

Yes, nothing was going to happen the next couple of days; but in exactly a week from today; everything would come crashing down.

And this time there would be no way out.

"Hey, you know what?" Barney drew back, "let's visit your family like we talked about."

"You mean go to Canada?" Her eyes lit up.

Barney nodded, that was exactly the reaction he'd looked for. He wanted to make this week special for Robin.

"Yeah, I got a meeting tomorrow morning, but we could leave afterwards? I am sure we would get a last-minute flight? And you don't start filming until the end of January anyways, right? I know you wanted to prepare the content and stuff but 6 days won't hurt."

"Tomorrow?" she giggled.

"Yeah, let's do it. We'll spend a few days with your folks and a few more in Vancouver. You could show me around, we'd have breakfast at Tim Horton, it'd be fun, and the perfect way to forget the stress of the last couple of days."

"You are crazy." Robin replied.

Barney smiled and kissed her, "it'd be nice, just you and me in your homeland Scherbatsky, huh?"

"I love it."

"Well let's do it, I'll get us on a flight, and you can call your mom and share the good news." He kissed her one last time before letting her go.

**Marshall and Lily's Apartment Later that Night**

Marshall couldn't sleep.

He kept thinking about everything that had happened today, and the glimpse of Barney and Robin's life outside the group he had gotten.

He had never realized how deeply in love and committed they were to each other. Sure, Robin never let any of Ted's accusations bother her, but he always assumed that she just didn't want Ted to see when he hit a nerve.

But today; they had both showed him their vulnerable side.

Maybe he never realized how close they really were because they had never fully showed it in front of them.

They had continued to be Barney and Robin when they hung out, especially with all the tension between Barney and Ted. Sure they'd share secret looks, or leave together, but they rarely acted like a couple.

Especially not like one that was madly in love with each other. But they were, and Marshall couldn't shake feeling guilty.

He should have done something to stop Ted from trying to mess with their relationship sooner. But it was Barney and Robin and although he had always believed that they loved each other, he'd never thought that they _loved_ each other.

He decided that he would do things differently from now on.

He briefly thought back to the rock incident. Boy was he glad that Barney had showed up, protecting Robin was nerve-wracking and nothing even happened. He was sure that he wouldn't have gotten any sleep tonight if Barney hadn't come home. He would have sat by the door starring at it all night long, probably peeing his pants every time a neighbor walked by the apartment.

**Barney's Apartment**

"Wow, that took forever!" Barney commented when Robin entered the bathroom.

He was just untying his tie, and contemplated whether or not he should shave before going to bed or just do it tomorrow morning.

"Well, she's is very excited about us coming." Robin said, stepped behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist

"Do you have anything left to tell her when we get there tomorrow?"

"She'll have an opinion on you, so yes." Robin started unbuttoning his shirt.

"I got us a flight at noon." Barney said while catching her hands.

"Awesome. Katy will meet us at the airport, I told her we would get a car anyways, but she's in Vancouver anyways and would love to catch a ride. I hope that's okay?" Robin tried to free her hands; and Barney let her go and turned around to her.

"Of course that's okay, she's your sister." He smirked.

"My seventeen year old sister." Robin added.

"Really? She's not 18 yet? Man, if I'd known that I would have waited a few months before suggesting the visit." He joked.

Robin shook her head and continued unbuttoning his shirt.

Barney was about to turn back towards the mirror, but Robin grabbed onto the shirt and pulled him back towards her.

"Stop that." She said while she pushed the shirt off.

"I want to shave." Barney said.

"Now?" She asked, pulling his t-shirt out of his pants.

Barney caught her hands again.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I…uhm..." Barney didn't have an answer.

"I want to take a look at the gunshot wound." She explained.

Barney let go of her hands, and sighed. Robin didn't get why he was acting so weird, at least not until she had pulled the t-shirt up.

"Oh my gosh…Barney."

He pulled the shirt over his head, and shrugged while Robin stroke his chest with her hands, giving him Goosebumps.

"I guess they didn't just throw some punches, huh?" She asked.

His entire abdomen was covered in bruises.

"Guess not." He replied.

"You guess?"

"I might have passed out." He confessed.

Robin swallowed hard, "Barney…I want you to quit that job."

They both starred at each other for a second. Robin couldn't believe that she had actually said those words, and Barney hadn't expected this and thus hadn't prepared a witty response.

"I mean…it's too dangerous Barney." She added.

"It's not." He replied.

Robin tugged on the bandage, and pulled it off. The wound looked nasty.

Barney watched her expression, and tried to push her away to put his shirt back on.

She wouldn't have it.

"You need to let a doctor clean the wound and stitch it back up, I mean this looks worse than the night of the shooting."

"Robin it's fine."

"No it's clearly not. I can't believe you didn't see a doctor sooner." Robin replied, swirling around to get her cell phone from the bedroom.

Barney caught her arm and pulled her back, "Robin no. It's fine, really."

"Barney, this isn't fine."

"It just looks bad because it was bleeding earlier, I will just clean it up, okay?" Barney tried. "I have antiseptics and new band-aids in my suitcase."

Robin went to the bedroom and carelessly threw his clothes around while searching for those items in his suitcase.

Barney was sitting on the edge of the bathtub when she came back, and she noticed how horrible he really looked.

She soaked a washcloth, and tried very hard not to let this get to her.

"Hold still, okay?" She whispered when she sat down next to him.

He nodded, and she started to clean the tried blood around the actual wounds up with the washcloth.

"Thanks." Barney said softly.

She shook her head, concentrating on not touching the actual wounds while still getting the majority of the blood.

"You got really lucky Barney, that bullet could have easily killed you." She whispered.

"Or you." He stated toneless.

"No, you pulled me behind you before he shot." She looked up, and their eyes met for a second.

She noticed him swallowing, before he whispered, "I would never let anyone hurt you."

It made her smile, and she turned her attention back to the task on hand.

She got the antiseptic and carefully started to clean the wounds, Barney winced but tried to hold still.

"I can't believe you actually walked over to the guy and back before collapsing." She said.

"I can't believe you killed him with a single shot. That was badass."

"We make a good team." She whispered.

"Yes, we are a lethal combination."

Robin was done and leaned back a little to look at the result. "I still think you need stitches."

"I don't feel like going to the hospital though." He replied, while also trying to peek at the wounds.

"It'll leave a much bigger scar if you don't go." She decided to try a different angle.

It made Barney laugh, "please, I'm already married, so it won't hurt with any conquests, besides, you are turned on by scars, so if I follow that logic I should do anything possible to make it as big as possible."

Robin shook her head and pulled the big band-aid open, "fine, we won't go."

He watched her covering the wound, "besides, we just stumbled into a hot fantasy, nurse Robin."

"You are kidding right? You have open wounds, and a couple of horrible looking contusions, Barney."

"So? We also didn't _see_ each other in forever."

Robin shook her head and stood up, "forget it Barney."

He rolled his eyes and also got up.

Later they were lying in bed together. Robin felt like snuggling up to Barney, she was so glad that he had returned home safely and just wanted to be reminded of it all night long.

But that wasn't a good idea, she was pretty sure that he was in pain already and applying pressure onto the bruises wasn't helping.

So instead she reached out until her hand reached his arm, let it trail down and finally intertwined her fingers with his.


	20. Chapter 20

**Barney's Office the next Day**

Robin was reading the motivational posters while Barney booted his computer.

"Where did you get those? They are all really unmotivating." Robin asked.

"Had them custom made. Cool huh? My favorite is the 'Awesomeness' one."

Robin laughed, and walked over to a cupboard to read what the diplomas on display said.

The door opened and a tall guy walked in. Barney got up and walked around the table,

"Stinson, good to have you back. Looks like they had some fun with you."

Barney wrapped his arm around Robins waist, "I don't think you have met my wife yet? Robin, this is Mr. Bilson, Bilson, my wife Robin."

The two shook hands.

"I got to say, you are even prettier in person." He smirked.

Usually things like that didn't get to her, but something about the way he was looking at her made Robin uncomfortable.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"And you are quite the shooter. Thanks to you our high-roller can still fly around the world and destroy peoples lives."

Robin smiled her brightest reporter smile, determined not to let him get to her.

"Or how did it go? Can I talk to you in private for a second?" Bilson turned his attention to Barney.

"No need for that. Everything went smooth, the contracts will be exercised as agreed upon in December." Barney reported.

Bilson seemed surprised at that, "and how did you manage that? Blackmailing?"

"There sure was some blackmailing involved." Barney winked, it just wasn't him who did it.

"Well, I am glad to ear that. I was worried they would fall through and we would have to consider another war." Bilson winked at Robin, "I am kidding, obviously."

"Please, I am not naïve." She smiled back.

"I like her Stinson." Bilson patted Barneys shoulder and left the office.

"What an asshole." Were Robins first words as soon as he had left.

Barney shrugged, let go of her and went back to his computer.

Robin watched him for a second before sitting down on the couch. She briefly wondered how many interns, secretaries and foreign ambassadors Barney had banged on it.

She watched him for a second and thought back to this morning.

**Barney's Apartment Earlier That Day**

Barney was spooning her, his arms tightly wrapped around her when she woke up that morning.

The thought that she had never felt so content and save in her life, while at the same time had never been in so much danger and turmoil occurred to her.

Barney woke up shortly afterwards, "morning babe."

"Morning." Robin replied yawning.

"Can I borrow your blush?"

"What?" Robin asked surprised.

"Last night it occurred to me that I can't meet your parents looking like a professional boxer after a big fight."

"It'll be fine." Robin replied giggling.

"But they will think I am some kind of violent thug." Barney whined.

"Well, it's not that far off… I mean you aren't violent but..." she let her voice trail off.

"But they don't need to know that, I want to make a good first impression Robin." He replied.

"Don't worry about it, this is the first time I see my mom since I moved to New York. I am pretty sure we won't see her again for another couple of years. Who cares what she thinks about you?"

"I do." Barney replied, while realizing that this would probably be the only time he ever met her.

He tried not to think about what would happen in 6 days, and instead pulled Robin's tank top away to kiss her shoulder.

"On the plus side, maybe the badass look will intimidate your dad."

"First of all, I doubt we will be seeing him, my parents are divorced remember? Secondly, he doesn't get intimidated."

Barney looked up at his watch and realized that they were late, "we need to hurry if we want to stop by your apartment before we leave."

"We? I figured we'll just meet at the airport. You do have that meeting, right?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, but… we have been separated for so long, I want to spend every minute with you." Barney kissed her shoulder one last time before getting up.

"I thought you said we were save." She countered while she watched him disappearing into the bathroom.

"Come on Robin, get up. We don't want to miss the flight."

**Barney's Office Present Time**

"When does your meeting start?" Robin asked.

"Huh? Oh, that was it. I just had to come in and give a quick update to Bilson." Barney replied.

"Couldn't you have done that over the phone?" Robin asked.

"Nah, I have to get some important documents too. Got a big thing next week I need to prepare for. Could you lock the door?"

"Why?" Robin asked as she walked over to the door and locked it.

"Just because." He got up and took the awesomeness poster off the wall. The safe it had been hidden was surprisingly large.

Robin walked over to him, watching as he placed a couple of bricks of banknotes into his carry on.

"Why are you taking all this money?" Robin asked baffled, she counted 8 or 9 in total.

Barney turned towards her, "Robin I love you, but please don't let me regret taking you here today."

She shut her mouth and looked over her shoulder, making sure that no one was around.

He took a stack of papers as well, until the only thing left was a gun.

"Do you want it?" He asked, showing it to her. It was a FMK 9mm pistol that looked brand new.

"Are you serious?" Robin asked, grabbing the gun.

"I take that as a yes." Barney grinned, "I will get the travel case from the closet, that way we can take it to Canada with us."

Robin nodded, weighing the gun in her hands. "Why do you have it?"

"I thought it was cool, with the engravings and stuff." He shrugged.

Robin looked up and just picked up on the fast that he had thrown their framed wedding picture into the bag as well.

She watched him for a second, "you aren't expecting to come back here, do you?"

Barney didn't react at first so she asked him once more,

"I am going to quit." He finally said, "I wanted to tell you tonight, but… yeah, I will not come back to this office."

Robin swallowed hard, "Barney, I…are you sure? I know what I said last night, but I don't want to put you in this position. Your job is your whole life."

He placed the travel box on the table and cubed her face with his hands, "I am absolutely sure, babe."

They kissed, and afterwards Barney took the gun out of her hands and locked it up.

"We need to hurry, it'll take longer to get through security now." He said.

Robin nodded, "what about the other stuff?"

"They can pack that later, I just didn't want anyone to take the money." He took her hand and lead her towards the door.

"But psst, I am not going to tell them until next week."

Robin nodded and squeezed his hand. That was a good plan, they'd have a few days to talk this through and find out if that was really what he wanted.

**Marshall and Lily's Apartment**

"Hey Lily, can I ask you a question?" Marshall asked as he reached for the cereal.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Did you delete a text message from my phone the day after the shooting?"

"No, why would I do that?" Lily replied confused.

"I figured you didn't. It's just…apparently Barney send me a text, asking me to keep an eye on Robin while he was gone, but I never got it."

"He asked you to keep an eye on Robin? As in protecting her?" Lily asked.

Marshall nodded, "apparently Barney saw all this coming and trusted me with keeping Robin save. But I never got the text, it was pure luck that I was with her when they threw the rock, otherwise I would have never known what was really going on and in how much danger she was."

"Do you think they still are?" Lily asked.

Marshall nodded, "I think so. I mean you don't get a death threat one day and live as if nothing ever happened the next. But I also think that Barney would do anything in his power to ensure that Robin was safe."

"This whole thing is scary." Lily shook her head, "you know I hate to agree with Ted, but maybe he has a point; Barney is putting Robin in a lot of danger."

"Not purposefully." Marshall countered. "Hold on a second, Ted was here, right?"

"When?" Lily asked.

"The night after the shooting, you made that big fancy dinner no-one showed up to, remember? Ted went out to look for Robin but never came back."

"Right, he had your phone too, I asked him to check it in case someone left a message on it."

Marshall swallowed, "so Ted must have seen that text message, he was the one who deleted it."

"But why?" Lily asked.

"Because he wanted to do it himself, he wanted to spend time with her while Barney was away."

"Wow." Lily exclaimed.

"I know." Marshall said, contemplating what to do about the new information.

**JFK Airport**

The ease with which Barney handled checking in the gun let Robin to believe that he had done so many times before.

She was standing a few feet back since she had gone to the kiosk to get them something to eat while he was waiting in line.

"If it isn't the foxy lobby girl." Someone said behind her and Robin turned around. It was Mr. Smith.

"It's really good to see you." His grin nauseated her.

"I can't say that I am happy about it." Robin said, she knew it was a weak reply but he had completely caught her off guard.

"How is that fake marriage of yours going? Was it worth trading one night with me for years of being in Mr. Smartass' debt?"

"It's not fake." Robin replied.

"Yeah right." He kept smiling this devilish grin, and Robin was more than happy when she felt Barney's hand wrap around her waist.

"Mr. Smith, didn't expect to ever run into you again. Guess you are better at staying out of prison than I expected." Barney was all business-like.

"Well, you know, some people marry young hotties to get their fix, others focus on their career." Mr. Smith smiled. "How is the marriage working out? What is it? A couple more months before the temporary status is removed? I should let the office look into that."

Barney grinned, "don't bother, they already have. Thus far they haven't come up with any real evidence to prove that we did something wrong."

Mr. Smith grinned and stepped closer, "you are probably right, it's pointless. I am assuming being married to and having to sleep with such a cold hearted, calculating macho is punishment enough."

"Actually, I have to thank you." Barney said, "without you, we wouldn't have gotten married that November and our lives wouldn't have turned out as amazing as they have."

Mr. Smith grinned, "yeah right."

"No, seriously." Barney said sincerely and Robin nodded in agreement. Barney was right, as crazy as it was, things would have never turned out the way they did without this dirt bag.

"If you excuse us, we have a flight to catch." Barney said and pulled Robin away.

"We really wouldn't be where we are today without him." Robin said a few steps later.

Barney nodded, "yeah, I still could punch the life out of him every time I see him though."

"Every time? How often have you seen him since that court date?" Robin asked surprised.

Barney just waved it off and handed her the ticket, "let's just focus on having an awesome time in Vancouver, shall we?"

Robin nodded, she was getting really excited about the fact that she would be able to show Barney where she grew up.


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow - almost 100 Reviews. Thanks so much! I get really excited every time I get that e-mail telling me someone reviewed :-D **

**Vancouver International Airport**

Barney was waiting for their suitcases while Robin went to the restroom. The carousel hadn't started to turn yet, so he still had some time.

His thoughts started wandering, something he had been trying to avoid all day. He wished he had done things differently, starting with the faithful visit to the Belize strip club more than two months ago that started everything.

**Belize Two Months Prior**

Barney had paid CC an ample amount of cash so she would stay quite and tell everyone the crazy sex stories they wanted to hear before he sneaked out the back. He lit a cigarette and watched a straying cat go through the dumpsters behind the strip club.

He blew out the smoke and wondered what Robin was doing right now, she had probably met the gang at McLarens. She usually did when he was away on a business trip. It bothered him a little, yes Ted and him weren't getting along anymore and all five of them hanging out had become a rare occasion, but why hang out with Ted when you didn't have to?

He trusted her and believed her that there were no lingering feelings towards Ted anymore, yet, it still bothered him. Ted would seize an opportunity to hook up with Robin any day, and even if she didn't have feelings for him anymore, he had seen her do really stupid things while drunk.

He pulled his phone out and started typing,

_Just wanted to wish u a good night! Love you!_

He starred at the text for a minute and finally added,

_Sexting after McLarens? _

He hit send and put his cell phone away, grinning like a five year old in a candy store. He knew what her answer would be, and he also knew that she would excuse herself rather quickly from the group.

"Barney! What are you doing out here?" Russell's loud voice startled him.

"Oh hey Russell…just a postcoidal cigarette." Barney grinned, "want one?"

"I'd love one."

Barney lit the cigarette for him.

"I make you an offer." Russell suddenly said, looking over his shoulder as to make sure that no-one had followed him.

"I can fix the screwed up contract for you. Before the day in court next month."

Barney raised an eyebrow, "I am listening."

"It'll cost you something though." Russell blew out the smoke.

"If you can tweak all documents to be in our favor before the trial, I'll make sure you will be financially secured." Barney offered while thinking that his luck had definitively turned, and that this was almost too easy.

**Vancouver Present Time**

In retrospect it had been too easy. Russell had never expected him to default on his end of the bargain, and he certainly hadn't expected Barney to tip him off.

The carousel started turning and Barney started to pay attention again. He noticed a girl that could have been Katy. He knew he had only met her a little over a year ago but he wasn't good at recognizing people.

She looked like she could be Robin's sister though; but then again, any 17-year-old brunette could be as far as he was concerned. It's not like Robin and her sister really looked that similar.

"Oh look, there is Katy!" He hadn't even noticed that Robin had come back.

She walked towards the girl he had been looking at, waving excitingly until the girl recognized her as well.

Barney watched them hug before turning back and finally getting their suitcases.

"You remember Barney, right?" Robin asked, she had her arm around Katy's shoulders and the girl nodded.

"Yeah, of course, you were trying to talk me into having sex."

Barney laughed, "that sure sounds like me."

He noticed Robin rolling her eyes and added, "but seriously, wait until you get married."

"Like you two did?" Katy asked impudently.

Barney grinned and hoisted the suitcases onto a Smartcart.

"I can't believe you two are married! Mom said you got married over a year ago! Were you already hooking up when I visited you? Is that why you wouldn't say 'I love you' to Ted?" Apparently Katy had a lot of questions and wasn't afraid to ask them.

"And what the hell happened to your face?" she finished.

"Slow down Missy." Robin stopped her while laughing.

"Yes, Barney and I realized that we were more than friends while I was still dating Ted, but nothing happened until after we broke up. As a matter of fact, Barney and I didn't have sex until our wedding night."

"Oh come on, no-one believes that." Katy rolled her eyes, "and btw, I already had sex, so you can stop your anti-sex campaign."

"Too much information." Robin frowned.

"It's actually true." Barney jumped in.

Katy starred at both of them, clearly waiting for the punch line.

"Don't look at me like that," Robin nudged her little sister.

"You two are the last persons on the face of the earth who would wait to have sex. There was something else going on, right? STDs?"

The comment made Barney laugh.

"Oh I know what happened! You got drunk and/or high in Vegas and eloped without recollection of it. Then when you woke up the next morning you figured, what's the harm and…"

"Katy, stop that. Don't cheapen this. Barney and I weren't drunk when we got married, this isn't just a random fling, we are going to spend the rest of our lives together." Robin interfered.

Katy looked to Barney, clearly expecting a comment from him, but he simply nodded.

"But you both have commitment phobias." Katy pointed out.

"Not with each other we do." Barney said, while putting the brakes on the smartcard and walking up to the car rental counter.

"I am still baffled by all this. I mean marriage? What happened to, 'I never want to get married'?" Katy asked.

"You'll understand one day." Robin countered, while stroking her sisters hair.

"Oh please, now you just sound like mom. Who by the way isn't very pleased about your martial status either."

"I've noticed." Her mom's reaction to the marriage hadn't been very supportive.

"Why Barney? I mean no offense, but he seemed like kind of a douche when I met him last time."

Robin smiled, "he's not, trust me."

"Well I'd assume so, after all you are married to him." Katy shrugged.

Robin nodded, "yep, I lucked out."

And she meant it, things could have turned out a lot different. She had gambled her future on the assumption that Barney was a decent guy underneath all the whoring around and insults.

She hadn't quite expected him to be a perfect gentleman who made her laugh, and gave her butterflies every time she saw him. She certainly hadn't expected to be so deeply in love with him, and treat this marriage as if it was a real one.

"But, tell me more about your new boyfriend." Robin finally turned back to Katy.

…

Barney was fidgeting with his pants, he couldn't believe how nervous he was.

Katy was telling Robin about her schoolyear and her plans for College and life in general but he was barely listening and instead starred out the window.

Robin had said that it would take them a good hour to get to her parents house, they'd been on the road for nearly 50 minutes which meant that it couldn't be much further.

He felt Robins hand on his thigh and looked over, she was smiling reassuringly while stroking his leg.

"Don't worry," she mouthed.

"Please" Barney replied weakly.

Why was this such a big deal? They were already married, so he didn't need the approval of her parents. Besides, Robin wasn't exactly close to her family anyways, so it really didn't matter to her what her mom would think of him.

He thought back to the day that he had introduced Robin to his mom. He had barely slept the night before because he really wanted his mom to like Robin and vice versa.

He swallowed and tried to remind himself that he was wearing an awesome suit. He was good at first impressions, it would be okay.

Yet, nothing was really helping.

"Here we are." Robin said as she turned on the turn signal.

Barney noticed that the snow was even higher out here than in Vancouver. He wondered whether or not the roads were slippery. If so, Robin had done an excellent job driving because he hadn't noticed them skid at all.

The house was much bigger than he had expected. The entire property was. He briefly wondered what Robin's dad did for a living. She had told him during the flight that her mom had gotten the house after the divorce, which to Barney's surprise didn't go through until Robin was 20, even though her parents had split seven years prior.

Katy had already jumped out but Barney hesitated for a second,

"jeez, you are really nervous, aren't you?" Robin asked.

He shrugged, "it's… I want her to like me."

Robin smiled and got out of the car. Barney followed suit and helped her with the suitcases.

Katy had already unlocked the front door and two dogs came out to greet them.

"You didn't tell me your mom had dogs, what are their names?" Barney asked while he let one of them sniff his hands.

"I… I don't know." Robin said.

"Wow, it really has been a long time since you visited, huh?" he realized.

She shrugged and pushed past him. The foyer was huge and Barney gazed up the large staircase in awe.

How had it never come up that Robin had grown up in a house like this? He wondered.

"Robin!" Barney spun around, a middle-aged woman was heading towards them.

She pulled Robin into a tight hug before letting go, and taking a closer look at her daughter.

"Wow, you look too skinny Robin. Have you developed an eating disorder? They say all people on TV do eventually."

"Mom, this is Barney." Robin interrupted her, pointing towards Barney.

"Barney Stinson, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Scherbatsky." Barney said extending his hand towards her.

"Nice to meet you too Barney Stinson." Her mom replied.

An awkward silence took over, but Robin broke it rather quickly.

"Katy said you made us poutine? I don't think Barney ever had that."

"You are kidding." Her mom replied, "have you never been to Canada before?"

Robin took her coat off and reached out to take his as well, "well, never with a Canadian."

"Well come on through." Her mom lead the way.

Robin grabbed his hand as they followed her, slightly bumping into him when she whispered that everything was going fine.

Katy had already helped herself to a plate and was sitting at the kitchen table.

"We have guests Katy."

"Oh come on, it's just Barney, he doesn't mind, right?" Katy looked up.

"'Course not." Barney replied, he was a little lost in the large kitchen and was glad to feel Robin when she wrapped both arms around his.

"Right, you two have met. Katy was really impressed by the Empire State Building, it's so nice that you took the day off to teach her about the architectural background."

Barney swallowed, oh great.

"That wasn't Barney, mom." Katy corrected her.

"What? You said Robin's boyfriend did."

Robin and Barney's eyes met and she frowned a little before she said, "I was still dating someone else when Katy visited us."

"Oh…" Her mom seemed a little surprised by that.

"But she was already smitten for Barney." Katy teased.

"Barney, what do you do for a living?" Mrs. Scherbatsky changed the subject.

"I work for a bank." Barney replied diplomatic.

"I figured, you seem like that kind of guy with the suit and all."

Barney wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"You never told me what happened to your face." Katy asked again.

Barney swallowed and looked at Robin for support, and she jumped in, "you know what happened. We got into that fight last week."

"I thought that was a gunfight."

"Well yeah, but not from the get-go." Robin's realized that her lie wasn't that good, but no one seemed to catch it.

"Well, I am glad you two are fine." Mrs. Scherbatsky said, while placing the plates on the table.

"Me too." Barney said while sitting down.

Robin nodded, "yeah, I don't know what I would do without this guy." She let her fingers run through his hair.

"See that's just nauseating." Katy commented.

Robin shrugged and sat down herself, "no Katy, that's true love…and something like this shooting makes you realize that you can't live without the other person."

Barney and her eyes met, and he swallowed hard.

This was wrong. His entire plan was cruel. He shouldn't have proposed this trip. He should make the next week horrible, he should cheat on her and let her catch him; he should be insincere and a total jackass.

Love meant putting the other ahead of oneself, yet he was completely selfish. He wanted this week to be the happiest of his life. He wanted to spend every second with Robin, he wanted to make her smile, and laugh, and just deliriously happy.

The brutal awakening would come soon enough. And maybe it was cruel of him not to push her away now, to not make what would happen easier on her. But he'd been selfish his entire life, why stop now? Besides, at least later Robin could think back to their last week together with a smile.

Yeah, he liked that thought.


	22. Chapter 22

**Just a short chapter, I'll have more time on the weekend and will hopefully be able to write and post a bigger one then. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! **

**Robin's Mom's House Present Time**

"So Barney, tell me more about yourself. You have clearly made quite the impression on Robin." Mrs. Scherbatsky prompted him.

"Let's see, I was born and raised in New York…" he started but was interrupted by Robin's mom.

"Any previous marriages or kids I should know about?"

"Mom!" Robin interjected.

But Barney just laughed, "no mam, neither. At least not that I know of."

Robin started to serve the food, mostly to give herself something to do.

"I am sorry, it just seems like you are quite a bit older than Robin, and most guys in their late thirties have been married at least once."

"Barney is 34 mom." Robin said annoyed.

"How did you two meet?" Mrs. Scherbatsky asked.

"At a bar." Robin replied.

"You sure seem to hang out at bars a lot honey." Her mom replied.

"Actually, it was the same bar the shooting took place." Robin said, and continued, "besides, McLarens is really more of a pub than a bar."

"Anyways, I never got to hear the story of how you got married. Is that the ring? Can I see it?" Mrs. Scherbastky reached out for her daughters hand and Robin complied.

"Wow, that's quite the rock. I guess nothing convinces a broke girl in New York more than that."

"What?" Robin asked shocked. She had expected her mom to make some snarly comments about the marriage, but she hadn't expected her to be so cynical.

"Actually, Robin had already accepted my proposal. We picked out the rings right before the ceremony." Barney clarified.

"And I have a job you know." Robin started eating.

"So how was the wedding? I never saw pictures." Mrs. Scherbatsky continued.

Barney pulled his cell phone out, "I got some on here."

He pulled up the picture of them in front of the Bellagio Fountains.

"That's actually after the ceremony, we went to see a show that night." He explained.

Robin watched him fondly, seeing him trying to please her mom, even though she totally didn't deserve it made her love him even more.

"And that's our first kiss." He laughed nervously.

"Were you wearing a sundress Robin?" Her mom asked.

"Can I see it?" Katy asked and Barney handed her his iPhone.

"Yes, I was." Robin replied.

"Best wedding dress, ever." Barney snickered.

Her mom just raised an eyebrow, "so you eloped in Las Vegas."

"Oh wow!" Katy shouted out.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Nothing." Katy grinned stupidly and handed her sister the phone.

Katy must have scrolled too far because the picture on display was one of the ones Barney had talked her into taking the next morning. And not the one Ted and Lily had stumbled upon last year either.

Robin handed Barney his phone back and gave him a look, "yes mom, we got married in Las Vegas 13 months ago."

"I didn't realize you got married in Vegas."

"Shut-gun wedding, huh?" Katy interfered.

"The kid'd be almost walking by now if it would have been, genius." Robin replied.

"Who knows, maybe it is and you kept it a secret as well." Katy shot back.

Barney grinned, while he watched Robin picker with her sister.

"Nope, no little Stinson's running around yet." Robin said.

"Yet?" Her mom raised an eyebrow.

Robin simply shrugged, clearly trying to get a reaction from her mom.

Mrs. Scherbatsky turned back to Barney, "I talked to Robin's father and he'd like to meet you. We were a little disappointed that Robin would pick someone who didn't even ask for our permission to marry our daughter."

"You what?" Robin yelped.

"Told ya she's not happy about your marriage." Katy whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Whether you like it or not Robin, your father and I are still your parents, besides, I can't believe you never told him that about the wedding."

"I haven't talked to him in years," Robin replied annoyed.

Barney put his hand on her thigh and turned towards her mom, "I totally understand your disappointment, and you are right I should have asked for permission. I will gladly meet with Robin's father and answer all questions or concerns he may have."

"Barney you don't have to." Robin interrupted him.

"I think he does." Her mom interfered, "we are having lunch at a local steakhouse together tomorrow."

Barney nodded and smiled reassuringly towards Robin.

…

"I am sorry for my moms stupid comments." Robin said as she peeled off the bandage covering the gun shot wound.

It had been a weird day, Robin's mom had started talking about Robin's childhood friends and what they were up to these days, completely ignoring Barney.

Robin had showed him around after the, rather lengthy, dinner. The house was really nice and he especially enjoyed the walk they took when she showed him the property.

They had retreated upstairs rather early and were now in the bathroom, Barney sitting on the rim of the bathtub once again because Robin insisted on cleaning the wound before they went to bed.

"It looks better, don't you think so?" Robin asked, carefully feeling around the wound, "I mean the whole area is kind of swollen, but at least it didn't bleed that much today."

Barney nodded, barely paying attention to the wound. He knew that it didn't matter whether or nor the wound healed quickly, of course he wasn't going to say that out loud.

"I can't believe my mom told my dad we were coming…" Robin shook her head, while walking over to the sink to get another wet washcloth.

"It's fine Robin, I mean…it was kind of a douche move of me to marry you without talking to them first."

"No it wasn't. They lost their privileges to have a say in things like that a long time ago. I can marry whoever I want."

Barney nodded, "yeah, but still…if things would have been different, I mean if…you know…we wouldn't be married already…I would have probably asked them during this trip."

It made Robin smile, "so you'd marry me again? Even without special circumstances?"

Barney nodded, "yeah."

"Barney Stinson, you are not who you used to be."

He smiled and watched her carefully wiping his shoulder clean, the cool washcloth was a nice change to the bandaid.

"So what do you think, will I survive the meeting tomorrow?" he asked.

"With my dad? I'm not sure." She grinned and got the bottle with the antiseptic fluid.

"In case I don't make it, there are a few things you should know." Barney started, a little proud of himself for bringing the topic up without really bringing it up.

"Oh jeez, I already know where your porn collection is." Robin answered.

Barney laughed, "I was actually talking about my will."

"Dude, my dad won't kill you." Robin replied.

"Yeah I know, but still. You know you are the beneficiary on …"

"Barney, this isn't funny." Robin replied, looking at him now.

"I am not trying to be funny Robin, just listen, okay?"

"I don't want to talk about that now." She said.

"You just have to listen." He repeated.

She shook her head, and repeated "we are not having _that_ conversation right now."

"Robin that's what married people do, remember Marshall and Lily and their death-folders?" Barney tried to reason with her.

"Fine, write it down then, but I don't want to hear any of it."

"Why not, Robin?"

"Because…I don't want to think about something happening to you." She whispered, "besides, you promised nothing would happen."

He took a deep breath and stroked her cheek, "please just listen for a second, okay? I get that you don't want to hear it, but I really need to tell you these things. I mean, I want you to know what to do in case something does happen. Please?"

Robin shook her head but didn't say anything else, instead she concentrated on the wound again, and so Barney started talking,

"Thanks….first of all, I need you to know that I would never choose the easy way out…okay? I'll always try everything possible to come back to you."

He swallowed and noticed how Robin was fighting back tears.

"But if something should happen; you are the sole beneficiary on my life insurance, okay? You would also be entitled to a widow pension from AltruCell…they'd have to pay no matter what, okay? My death doesn't have to be job related for it to kick in. The negotiated amount is $200,000 a year….don't let them get away with less."

He watched her closely, she was concentrating on cleaning his wound and he was almost relieved that he didn't have to look her in the eyes as he told her these things.

"James has all the important documents, including the AltruCell contract, Marshall has copies as well. They would handle all the legal stuff; I just want you to know what you are entitled to. Also, you are on the deed of my apartment, it's just as much yours as it is mine, and you can do whatever you want with it."

He carefully wiped away a tear from Robin's cheek, all he wanted was to pull her into his arms and comfort her, but he wasn't done yet.

"The money is in several bank accounts…additional to my normal one there is a Swiss one, one in the Caribbean and the one here in Canada I set up last year. All the information you need is in the safe at home," well, except that right now it was empty, Barney thought to himself, "the code is your birthday. I've put you on all the accounts as well, so you shouldn't run into any kind of trouble accessing the money."

He watched her stroking the tender skin around the wound for a second,

"I love you Robin, and I am not just saying that. You are my life. And the time I spent with you…"

"Stop it." Robin had to swallow her tears away. "You sound as if you have a week to live. Just stop."

Barney nodded and finally pulled her into his arms, careful not to have her press against the wound. He noticed that she was crying, and he kissed her hair.

**Marshall and Lily's Apartment**

"Have you heard anything from Barney and Robin today?" Lily asked as she came back into the living room. They were just about to head out to McLarens, but they weren't sure who would show up.

"Nope, not a beep. I bet they never got out of bed today." Marshall responded.

"You are probably right, I mean we are talking about Barney and Robin. Still, we should probably send them a text or something to make sure they are okay, don't you think so?" Lily asked.

Marshall nodded and picked up his phone,

_Hey guys – everything okay? Meet us at McLarens? Or somewhere else?_

"Okay, ready?" Marshall asked after hitting send.

Lily nodded, "are you going to confront Ted about the deleted text?"

"I don't know… I mean yes, I will ask him about it, but where go from there? I don't want him to get away with this crazy behavior anymore, you know? We should stage an intervention for him."

"Oh yeah, another intervention! Let's ask Barney and Robin if they will attend it too, I think it would be good if they openly talk about everything that has happened."

"I doubt they will, but it's worth a try." Marshall pulled the door close behind him, and they headed to the bar.


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm sorry, it's just a super short, teaser chapter… just had an idea for how to speed things up and still write everything I wanted before the countdown is over, but I didn't want to delete this part I had already written either. It'll make sense once you read the next chapter… **

**Robin's Mom's House Present Time**

"Have you ever done it in here?" Barney asked as they walked back into her childhood room.

"I knew that question would come." Robin replied grinning.

Barney smirked, "your childhood room…and bed, right?"

Robin nodded, "yep."

"Can I look around?" he asked, she nodded and watched him.

"Gun Lover Weekly? Really?" Barney held a magazine he'd found on the desk up.

Robin shrugged, "my dad raised me a boy, remember."

Barney nodded and opened the closet, "any Robin Sparkles costumes in here?"

"Nope." Robin sat down on the bed and watched him.

"Can I see the diaries Katy talked about?" Barney asked.

"They are not nearly as interesting as you think." Robin replied.

"Why don't you let me decide?"

Robin rolled her eyes and watched him inspecting the room some more. His cell phone beeped and he pulled it out,

"Marshall wants to know if we are coming to McLarens tonight." He explained as he started to write his reply.

_Robin & I r in Canaduh visiting her parents. See ya next week! _

He let his cell phone slide back into his pocket, "you never answered my question, have you ever had sex in here?"

Robin shook her head, "nope. I moved in with my mom when I was a teenager, remember?"

Barney nodded, a mischievous grin on his face, "what kind of fantasies did you have as a teenager?"

It made Robin laugh, "well, sex with an older guy was one."

"Oh man, I had just forgotten about your mom's insult." Barney frowned, "do I look like I am almost forty? Tell me the truth."

"She didn't mean it Barney, you look great." Robin replied.

Barney looked out the window, noticing that it had started snowing. The age gap between Robin and him had never been an issue. Sure the Bureau of Counselor Affairs had brought it up as well, but to him it never felt as if almost a decade lay between them.

"Barney?" Robin asked and got up, "don't worry about it, okay? Besides, you do look drained and exhausted since coming back from Belize, hmm?"

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" Barney asked.

"It's not. I just hadn't mentioned it yet. I worry about you Barney."

That snapped him out of feeling sorry for himself, "no one ever has to worry about me, I have told you that before. So older guy fantasy, huh? I can live with that. Robin Sparkles and her manager maybe?"

"Ihh…nope, Bob was disgusting." Robin frowned.

"Robin Sparkles and a business partner of her dad's?"

Robin shook her head, "how about just Robin Sparkles and an older fan?"

"Well that's kind of the perfect title for our love story, isn't it?" Barney teased.

"Nope, the perfect title for our love story is 'Sparkles and Mr. Awesome, a legendary tale'."

Barney laughed and pulled her close, "I like it."


	24. Chapter 24

**Here we go…I think this works better than telling the story in a linear way.**

**Thanks for the comments, especially the ones about the age gap. I love it when people tell me stuff like that. I got to admit, I just googled Neil and Cobie's age gap when I wrote "Wait - What" and it fit perfectly with the story because it gave the agents another piece of evidence for the fake marriage thing. I didn't even think twice when I used it again in this story (okay changing it in the sequel would have been really odd). Anyways, thanks for commenting and I'll keep the 4-5 years in mind for my other stories :-) **

**Vancouver: 4 Hours 'till Midnight – 4 Hours 'till Termination Day**

Robin didn't see the signs. No, that's not quite true. She didn't want to see them.

Barney talking about his will had been the first one, it had upset her for a moment, but she hadn't _really_ thought about it afterwards. She certainly hadn't pushed him to open up. She had just _assumed_ that everything would work out fine, that Barney had everything under control, and that her life would stay this perfect.

She was a journalist; yet, she never dared to ask him the crucial questions.

Maybe because intuitively she already knew the answers.

Maybe because she knew that he wouldn't tell her the truth anyways.

Maybe because she just didn't want to think about it, didn't want to face it.

Maybe because this was Barney, he always knew what to do, and she could always count on him, he'd figure it out.

But yes, there were signs; five to be exact.

**Vancouver: 4 Days 'till Termination Day **

They were lying in bed. The meeting with her dad had unsettled Robin quite a bit.

Barney had been smooth as always, answering her parent's questions openly and even standing up to her dad whenever he made an inappropriate comment about _RJ_.

Barney had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, softly stroking it.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded and remembered that it was dark and he wouldn't be able to see it, "yeah."

"Don't let him get to you, okay? You achieved amazing things in your life, you have your own major network show for god's sake. Don't let his narrow-minded viewpoints drag you down."

"Can we just talk about something else, please?" Robin asked.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Barney asked.

"I don't know, pick something."

Barney didn't hesitate long, "I wish you were pregnant."

"What?" Robin forgot all about her dad and his insults upon hearing that.

"I mean…I know we agreed we would wait, but… I kinda wish we hadn't."

"What?" Robin asked again.

"I don't know. I watched this little boy with his mom while I was waiting for you earlier and it got me thinking; you'd be such an amazing mom Robin."

"Wow." Robin had not seen this coming. At all.

"Just think how cute our kid would be." Barney continued, moving his second hand to her stomach.

Robin swallowed hard before asking, "you want to be a father?"

"I want there to be a mini version of us keeping you company." He nuzzled her neck, kissing her.

"To keep me company?" Robin asked baffled.

"You know what I mean. Just imagine how cute our kid would be Robin."

"How much did you have to drink?" Robin asked, pushing his hand off her stomach.

"I am serious. Have you never thought about it? I mean really thought about it? Have you never imagined being pregnant? Have you never imagined us with a baby? With a toddler?" Barney whispered.

"No, I haven't." Robin replied, she did not want to have this conversation today.

"Do it now, please." Barney pleaded.

"Barney I don't know what was in your drink, but I don't think you even know what you are saying right now."

"Imagine you were pregnant, okay?" Barney moved his hand back onto her stomach.

"Imagine a mini Stinson in your belly."

"Barney…"

"Please babe."

Robin sighed, and asked sarcastically, "do I have to throw up now too?"

"What name would you choose?" Barney asked, completely oblivious to her hesitation.

"I don't know, Barney what is going on? Is this some kind of way to deal with your father issues? Do you want to be a better dad than our fathers were? Is this what this is about?" Robin asked.

Barney ignored her, "I'd like an exotic name, but not one that is totally out there, something unique that won't result in bullying."

Robin starred into the darkness, trying to think of something to say.

"We could start trying you know." She finally whispered.

"Nah, it's fine." Barney replied.

"I am serious Barney, if you feel this strongly about wanting a kid then we could do it, I mean I know we said we would wait, but our relationship is going strong, we are financially stable…why not?"

"Really Robin, it's fine, I was just daydreaming, that's all." Barney took his hand from her stomach and kissed her shoulder.

"Barney, stop that, let's talk about this like two adults. You clearly feel strongly about wanting a kid, and I am sorry if my reaction was negative earlier, I just never thought that's how you felt. I mean usually you are completely anti-kids."

"But you are right, we aren't really ready to have a kid. I just… it'd be neat if you were pregnant right now."

"I can stop taking the pill tomorrow Barney, I could be pregnant within a few months."

"Try weeks…my little boys won't mess around." Barney joked.

"Is that what you want?" Robin asked.

"No. It was just a thought. We should wait; you need to become the most famous newscaster in the world first."

"Great, now you make it sound as if my career is the reason we are not having kids."

"No, that's not what I meant at all. We aren't ready to have a kid, I know that. I know that we aren't prepared for that kind of responsibility. It was just a stupid daydream, I am sorry if I unsettled you."

Robin sighed and turned to him, gently stroking his cheek, "we'll have a baby one day, I promise."

Barney never answered.

**Vancouver: 3 Days 'till Termination Day **

"Where did all this money come from?" Robin starred at the contents of the duffle bag.

"You saw me take it at AltruCell." Barney replied, closing the zipper of the bag and shoving it under the bed quickly.

"No. I saw you take like 10 bricks - tops. Where did the rest come from?" Robin asked once more.

"From my apartment. Happy?" Barney asked.

"How much money is that? And what the hell are you planning to do with it?" Robin asked.

"I want to transfer it to the Canadian account." Barney explained, kissing her on the lips.

"Have you never heard of wire transfer? I can't believe we are running around with… what? 3 million dollars?"

"Chillax babe, nobody knows we have this money on us." He explained calmly, suggesting that she could take him to the nearest bank right now and he would get rid of it.

Robin waited in the car. He must have taken the money out of his safe the morning they had left for Vancouver, she realized.

It took almost an hour but Barney came back eventually, tossing the duffle back onto the backseat.

Robin looked back, and waited until Barney got in the car.

"It's not empty." She pointed out. If anything the bag looked fuller than before he had entered the bank.

"Well yeah, the paperwork is immense… you know taxes and stuff." Barney shrugged.

Robin knew he was lying, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know the truth so she just turned around and started the car.

**Vancouver: 2 Days 'till Termination Day **

"You'd never go back to Ted, right?" Barney asked over lunch.

They had left her mom's house early to take a tour of the area. Robin wanted to show him around as much as possible, and luckily their rental was an SUV and allowed them to explore even though the ground was covered in several feet of snow.

"What?" Robin asked, signaling the waitress that she'd like another water.

"I mean, you don't have feelings for Ted anymore, right?"

"Of course not." Robin replied.

"You can be honest, I won't get mad or anything." Barney prompted her.

"After all he has done, Barney? I am not sure I even want to hang out with him anymore these days."

Barney nodded.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Oh I just thought about this movie I watched in Belize, it was a love triangle."

"You don't have to worry one bit about me and Ted, Barney." Robin reassured him.

"But what if I wasn't around?"

"You mean on a business trip or something? I'd never cheat on you."

"No I mean what if I died. Would you seek shelter in Ted's arms?"

"Barney what kind of question is this?"

"It's just a hypothetical one, you know how these things go. You make up horrendous stories to get to the truth of something." Barney explained.

"I would never go back to Ted, Barney, no matter what. Happy?" Robin asked irritated.

"Promise?"

"Why are you this jealous all of a sudden, you know I don't have any lingering feelings for Ted."

"Just promise me he will never get you back." Barney repeated.

"I promise I would never, under any circumstances, hook up with Ted again. Happy?"

"Actually, yes. I am." Barney said, digging into his omelet.

**Vancouver: 1 Day 'till Termination Day **

They were on their way to the airport, their flight back was leaving in less than two hours and Robin was irritated that Barney had insisted on driving instead of letting her do it.

"You are picking the worst time to get over your fear of driving." Robin complained.

"Will you calm down?" Barney asked, trying hard to concentrate on the road. He had just gotten his license last year, and had never driven in this kind of weather before.

"We will never make it if you keep setting new records for slowest driver ever." Robin puffed.

"Robin seriously, could you please shut up and let me concentrate."

"Will you just let me drive?" Robin countered.

"No." He turned on the signal and slowly changed lanes.

Robin couldn't even watch this anymore, she looked out the side window, trying very hard to think of something totally different.

"Where are you going?" She hadn't paid attention and now realized that they were completely wrong.

"Robin I got this."

"No you don't. You missed the turnoff for the airport! Barney we are going to miss our flight." She almost yelled at him.

"Will you just relax please?" Barney got louder as well.

"Don't tell me to relax when you are acting like an idiot. You are a horrible driver Barney, and this is my hometown. So will you please, for the love of god, let me drive?"

"No." Barney said, giving her a stern look before turning his attention back to the street.

"No? Are you freaking kidding me?" Robin felt the rage rise.

"Will you please stop being such an annoying passenger and just shut up? I am trying to concentrate." Barney asked.

"Shut up? Are you even listening to yourself right now?"

"Are you? I said please." Barney replied.

"Oh and that makes it better? Who talks to his wife like this?"

"Every husband ever?" Barney countered.

"Barney, you can either pull over right this second and switch seats with me, or I'll get out at the next light and take a cab to the airport."

"Oh jeez, that's the lamest move in the book." Barney replied, finally taking the next ramp to get off the freeway.

"I know who won't see any moves in the bedroom for a while." Robin replied through gritted teeth.

"Really?" Barney asked amused.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked when he turned right instead of left to get back onto the freeway and go back to the airport.

"Has it occurred to you that I am not trying to go to the airport?" Barney asked.

"What? But our flight leaves…soon."

"I know, but we won't be on it." He replied, trying to read the street signs for the one telling him which direction to go.

"We won't?" Robin asked.

"Nope. I got a surprise for you." He grinned proudly, "an awesome surprise."

It was the most awesome surprise he could have come up with. Apparently he had gotten his hands on first row tickets to the Vancouver Canucks, complete with a short locker-room visit afterwards.

And if that wasn't awesome enough, Barney also was as enthusiastic about everything as she was. Buying and wearing jerseys, yelling and screaming at the players, getting excited when they finally ended up meeting them.

Not one joke about how lame hockey and Canada were.

It made Robin love him so much more.

**Vancouver: 16 Hours 'till Termination Day **

Barney's arms were wrapped tightly around her when she woke up that morning. It occurred to her that they were cuddling a lot lately.

They had never cuddled during the first couple of months of their marriage. They hadn't even stayed the night at each other's apartments.

But even after they revealed their feelings, and started to spend most nights together; cuddling was never their thing. Sure Barney would hold her post-coital for a few minutes, but she had never woken up in his arms like this.

Yet this past week that was exactly what happened. Every single day.

She could barely move, because his arms were holding her so tightly to his chest. She didn't feel claustrophobic though, it made her feel safe and as if nothing could ever tear them apart.

**Vancouver: 4 Hours 'till Midnight – 4 Hours 'till Termination Day**

So yes, there were signs. Clear signs. But Robin didn't see them as such. Because in real life, these signs aren't as clear. So much was happening while they were in Vancouver; the meeting with her dad, her mom's opinion about marriage and Barney, Katy's douchebag boyfriend, the bliss she had with Barney.

She was in a daze, and would get a rude awakening.

Literally.


	25. Chapter 25

**New York: 8am Termination Day**

For Marshall and Lily the nightmare began with someone knocking on the door repeatedly.

"Hold on." Marshall yelled, coming out of the bathroom in only his boxers, wondering who was interrupting their morning routing.

"What in the world is going on?" Marshall asked as he opened the door.

James walked right past him, "have you heard from them?"

"From who?" Marshall asked while closing the door.

"My brother and Robin, have you heard from them?" James repeated his question.

Lily appeared, she was still wearing her pajamas, "what happened?"

"Did you or did you not?"

"Not in a couple of days, they are visiting Robin's parents in Vancouver." Marshall answered, "why, what's wrong?"

"So neither one of them called you last night?" James checked.

"I don't think so." Marshall walked off into the bedroom, to retrieve his phone.

"Nope, no missed calls." He said as he entered the living room a second later.

"You neither?" James asked Lily, she shook her head.

"What's going on James?" Marshall asked again.

"I am not sure, but something bad happened." James started pacing the room.

"Why would you think that?" Lily walked into the kitchen and turned the coffee pot on.

"Barney called at 2am last night. He was frantic, and extremely panicky. He asked me – no scratch that – he ordered me to come to Vancouver right away. Well, no, let me back up." James tried to catch his breath.

"He texted me around 1am asking me to pick Robin up at the airport the next day. They were coming back, and he had to go to an important court hearing or something and wanted me to pick Robin up."

Marshall and Lily exchanged a quick look, both wondering what in the world it was that Barney did for a living.

"But then at 2am he called, telling me to come to Vancouver right away, that I needed to get Robin out of there for him. He made me promise to get her and keep her save, hide out with her somewhere. He said he had enough money with him to make hiding easy, and that she would have it with her. He wanted me to promise to protect her, and to always be there for her."

James paused, and put his head into his hands, "he was freaked out... I have never heard him even remotely as unhinged as this. And he has called me from bad places before, trust me, something really bad happened last night."

The color had drained from both Lily and Marshall's faces.

"What happened then?" Marshall finally asked.

"Nothing. I mean something happened, he stopped talking abruptly…the line went dead afterwards and I haven't heard anything since. I am booked on the 10am flight to Vancouver, but he never said where they were and what was going on. I was really hoping you had more information."

"We don't, but let me call Ted, maybe he knows something." Lily ran into the bedroom.

"Neither Barney nor Robin would have contacted Ted." James said.

Marshall nodded, they most likely wouldn't have.

**New York: 8:15am Termination Day**

For Ted the nightmare began with Lily's call.

"No I haven't heard anything from them at all, I wouldn't even know they are in Vancouver if it wasn't for you guys." Ted answered Lily's question upon answering the phone.

"Why? Something wrong?" Ted added.

"Yes, something happened. Can you come over?"

"Tell me Lily, what's going on?"

"We don't know yet, but James thinks Barney and Robin are in serious trouble."

"Serious as in another shooting and life threatening?" Ted asked alarmed.

"Yes. But we don't know anything yet."

"If Robin gets hurt, I swear I am going to kill Barney!" Ted exclaimed, seriously worried for his ex-girlfriends safety.

"I'll see you in a bit." Lily said and ended the call.

**New York: 8:20am Termination Day**

"He hasn't heard anything either." Lily reported when she came back into the living room.

"Okay, I got to get to the airport. Can you please try to find the address of Robin's parents house? I will start looking for them there. Just text me." James got up.

"Wait, should we come too?" Marshall asked.

James shook his head, "I think you should stay in New York, just in case they show up. I will call you later."

They watched him leave their apartment. Marshall walked over to Lily and drew her into a tight hug.

"I am sure they are fine." He tried to reassure her.

"It doesn't sound like they are." Lily replied softly.

"Yeah but we are talking about Barney and Robin, they can take care of themselves. I am sure they are fine."

Lily clunked to her husband, hoping and praying that he was right.

**New York: 9:am Termination Day**

"I could kill Barney, seriously!" Ted was outraged after hearing what had happened earlier.

They were sitting around their breakfast table, and now both Marshall and Lily were fully dressed too.

"Let's just focus on the task on hand, shall we?" Marshall interjected. He was starring at his laptop, trying to find Robin's parents address.

"All I know is that she grew up in close proximity to the Vancouver city limits." Ted answered, still fuming.

"I'd widen the search to more than Vancouver, I mean who knows whether or not her mom kept the name Scherbatsky after the divorce from her dad." Lily interjected.

Marshall nodded and started typing again.

Ted had pulled out his cell phone; he had already tried to call Robin six times. He decided to try it with a text.

_Where are you? Please just send a quick reply, we are really worried about you!_

"I got it." Marshall yelled out, pulling his own cell phone out to text James the address.

"See if you can find any news stories linked to that address." Lily suggested.

"That's a great idea, a home invasion must have made the news!" Marshall eagerly started typing.

"Not if James is the first one to arrive on scene." Ted swallowed.

"Should we have gone with him?" Lily asked.

"I think James is right, someone should stay in New York in case someone shows up. I mean Barney said he had an important court case today, right?" Marshall said.

"I agree, let's see what James finds out, and go from there." Ted agreed.

**Vancouver: 1:35pm Termination Day**

The flight from NYC to Vancouver was the worst in James' life. Just sitting there, not being able to do anything had driven him crazy. He couldn't even try to call anyone to find out if they had heard anything.

Which apparently no one had.

He ran through the airport, got a rental car and headed towards the address Marshall had texted him.

His mind had come up with the craziest scenarios of what he would find. He briefly tried to calm himself down by trying to convince himself that this was just a crude joke. He knew it wasn't, Barney had been dead serious last night, this was serious. And he really hoped that he wasn't too late.

He double checked the address before driving through the gates, this wasn't exactly what he had expected.

Getting out of the car he heard dogs bark, he looked around but didn't see any other cars that looked like rentals.

Ringing the bell he prayed that Barney and Robin were here, that the call ended as abruptly as it did because Barney didn't have his charger.

"Yes?" A teenage girl opened the door, trying to push the dogs back with her leg.

"Hi, my name is James Stinson, I am Barney's brother, is he there?" James asked.

The girl let the dogs pass and James let them sniff him.

"No, Barney and Robin left for New York." The teenager answered.

"Who is it Katy?" another female voice asked.

"Barney's brother." Katy opened the door completely and James greeted the middle-aged woman.

"Did something happen?"

"I am not sure, I'm trying to find Barney and Robin and was hoping they'd still be here."

"They left two days ago. Why? What is going on?"

"Oh okay, I am sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." James tried to back out.

"I deserve to know if something is wrong with my daughter." Mrs. Scherbatsky demanded.

"Of course." James nodded.

"Why don't we go inside and talk about it there?" Mrs. Scherbatsky suggested and ushered him in.

James nodded, he might as well try to get some more details on Barney and Robin's stay.

"Coffee?" Mrs. Scherbatsky asked.

"No that's fine, thanks. I am actually a bit in a rush, my flight to NYC leaves in three hours." James lied.

"I take it they never arrived in New York then?"

Katy had entered the kitchen as well, and was standing in the door frame, watching the adults.

"No, not yet. Which knowing Barney and Robin doesn't have to mean anything." James tried once again to reassure her.

"Yet you flew here to search for them."

"So you said they left two days ago, did they say anything about wanting to stay another couple of days in the city?" James decided to start asking crucial questions.

"No, of course my daughter never tells me anything."

"Did Robin say something to you?" James asked, turning towards Katy.

"No, she didn't."

"I think it's plausible that they were secretly planning to stay a few more days." James said.

"Sure, Robin wanted to show Barney where she grew up."

"Where else could she have taken him?" James asked.

"Well, I doubt she would have showed him her dad's house. Especially after the awkward dinner we all shared last week. She already showed him everything around here…" Mrs. Scherbatsky shrugged.

James nodded, "they had a rental car, right? Do you happen to know where which company they used? And what kind of car it was?"

He noticed that the question unsettled Mrs. Scherbatsky.

"I'd just like to check in with the company and ask whether or not they have returned the car already. It'd give me a better idea where they could be." He said, hoping it would calm her down.

"This has something to do with the shooting, right?" Mrs. Scherbatsky asked.

James didn't answer, and so she continued.

"That wasn't just a freak accident, someone was after them. I knew Robin was lying when she said that Barney had been beaten up during the shooting, the wounds looked way to fresh for that to add up."

"Wounds?" James asked surprised.

"He had a black eye and a few scrapes in his face." Katy pulled her cell phone out and showed him a picture.

Barney, Robin and Katy were standing in front of a lake, all smiles. Barney did look as if he had just gotten out of a boxing match.

He handed her the cell phone back, "I may just be overcautious, I mean the shooting unraveled all of us."

"It was a black Range Rover Sport…their rental." Katy said.

"Are you sure?" her mom asked.

Katy nodded, "Liam was drooling all over it when he visited last week. He would probably know all the details, if you need them."

James shook his head, "thanks, but that's fine. Just knowing the model helps a lot."

He got up, "well, I better get going. Sorry for worrying you, I am sure they are fine and just decided to have stay a few extra days in the city."

Mrs. Scherbatsky wrote her number down, "would you please call me when you hear something?" she asked while handing him the paper.

James nodded, "yeah." He noticed Katy and asked, "can I get your number too?"

Katy hesitated for a second, looking over to her mom, "ähm…I guess so." She finally said, scribbling her number down on another piece of paper and handing it to James.

"Thanks. I will let you know as soon as I know more."

**New York: 5:10pm Termination Day**

"It's James!" Marshall exclaimed before answering the call and turning the speaker on.

"Did you find them?" He asked, skipping any form of greeting.

"No. They left Robin's mom's house two days ago, apparently wanting to fly back to New York that night." James voice flowed through the room.

"But Barney said they were still in Vancouver, right?" Marshall double checked.

"Yes, I mean… I got the impression they _both_ were, but now I am starting to think that maybe Barney flew back alone, maybe he attended whatever he had to attend in New York and left Robin in Vancouver. Maybe that's why he wanted me to come get her."

"But wouldn't he have called you then?" Marshall asked and Ted interjected,

"and why wouldn't Robin answer her phone if she was just waiting for you in Vancouver."

"You are right, it doesn't add up. I will go back to the airport and cross check with the car rental agencies. It'll help to know whether or not they returned the SUV. Can you guys go to Barney and Robin's apartments and check if someone is there? I highly doubt it, but we should still check."

"You got it." Marshall agreed.

"Okay, perfect. I'll call as soon as I know whether or not they left Vancouver."


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow - thanks for all your comments. Super busy week so i don't really have time to write, but I decided to write a quick chapter after reading all your comments :) More to come this weekend. **

filleencore**: I had no clue that it doesn't snow in Vancouver. Uups. Thanks for pointing it out =)**

**Vancouver: 2:30pm Termination Day**

James got lucky, the lady at the second car rental agency he checked looked up the records and found Barney and Robin's rental information.

"Yes, they did rent from us." The lady announced.

"That's great! Have they returned the car yet?" James asked.

"I can't give that kind of information out, Sir. I am sorry."

"Can't you make an exception for me? I am really trying to find them."

"Then you should probably contact the police, and have them look for them." The lady suggested.

"Look, all I need to know is whether or not they have returned the car. I don't care about anything else. They were supposed to fly back two days ago, so I am assuming their rental ran out then too."

"I can't comment on any of these things." The lady said once more.

James pulled out his phone and looked for the picture he took the week before Christmas. Barney and Robin had watched Eli, and he made them pose for a picture before leaving for New York City and their Broadway musical.

He found it and showed it to the lady. "I only need to know whether or not they returned the car, please! They aren't the kind of people who wouldn't, unless something bad happened. This is them with my son, Eli." He hoped the sympathy card would work.

What he didn't expect was what came next,

"oh I remember him!"

"huh?" James was taken aback.

"I remember him. He was very charming, said I reminded him of an actress, I bumped him up to the bigger SUV. I didn't notice the girl though."

Yeah, that certainly sounded like Barney.

"Well, she's his wife and they were in town to visit her family."

"He mentioned a family visit." She nodded.

"And now they are missing. Could you please tell me whether or not they returned the car? I know it's a lot to ask, but I don't have anything else to go by."

The lady looked over her shoulder, checking for her manager.

"I'm only doing this because he was so nice… they never returned the car."

James nodded, thinking that he had to thank Barney for this one.

"It's a black Range Rover Sport, right?"

The lady nodded.

"And drop-off would have been two days ago?" James added.

"Mister I am sorry, but I already said too much. The car should have been returned, but wasn't, okay?"

James nodded, "of course, thanks, you already helped a lot!"

Okay, so they left Robin's parents house but never made it to the airport. He wondered whether or not they really had wanted to fly out that night, or if they were just telling Robin's mom that to get away.

He walked out the doors and lit a cigarette. His first one in over six years.

They were still in the city; all he had to do was find them.

He watched a family being re-united, hugging and kissing all around before loading the car.

It almost made him sick so he turned around. He's had a nervous stomach all day, but now it was getting worse. His gut feeling told him that something bad had indeed happened.

He checked his watch, it had been almost 15 hours since he last heard from Barney.

An idea came to him as he was flicking the cigarette onto the street; Barney always flew United. He'd most certainly booked his and Robin's flights with them as well, maybe they could tell him more.

He walked back into the airport, really hoping and praying that they wouldn't be as stringent with giving information out.

**New York: 5:20pm Termination Day**

Ted, Marshall and Lily went to Barney's apartment first, mostly because it was closer and they figured that the chances of finding something there would be bigger.

Marshall unlocked the door, and stepped into the apartment first.

"Barney? Robin?" He yelled out.

All three of them listened for a reply, but there was none.

"I'll check the bedroom." Ted said, while walking past Marshall and Lily.

"Should we look around?" Lily asked.

"You mean snoop?" Marshall asked.

Lily nodded, "maybe we can find something that gives an indication of what happened."

"It's empty." Ted reported as he walked back into the room.

"Okay, let's head over to Robin's." Marshall suggested.

"You don't think we could find more information here?" Lily asked.

"I doubt it, besides, I wouldn't want people going through my stuff. I mean sure it's weird that they haven't called, but we are talking about Barney and Robin. Who knows, maybe they decided to fly overseas for a delayed honeymoon, and will call in a few hours."

**Vancouver: 2:50pm Termination Day**

There was no way that any of the airlines were going to give the information he was seeking out, and James found himself standing at the pick-up curb once again, smoking another cigarette.

It almost didn't matter when they were supposed to fly back, they hadn't returned the rental car, which meant they never left.

He realized that he was running out of ideas on how to find them. Vancouver was a large city, they could be everywhere.

He pulled his cell phone out and dialed Marshall's number.

"Any news?" Marshall asked eagerly.

"Well, they never returned their rental, but that's about it."

"So they are still in Vancouver."

"Probably, have you heard anything?" James asked, knowing that they would have called him if they had.

"Nope, Barney's apartment was empty, we will be at Robin's in about five minutes." Marshall reported.

"Barney got into another fight, right before they left for Vancouver. Katy showed me a picture, do you know anything about that?"

"Yeah...well, not really. I know that he was beaten up, I don't know the whole story though. He did tell me that the people who beat him up weren't the same that were threatening Robin."

"Woah, back up. Threatening Robin?" James asked.

"Oh you haven't heard? I guess someone was following her around, it ended with someone throwing a brick with a threat through her window. Barney came home right away when he heard what had happened." Marshall reported.

James rubbed his eyes, "so someone decided to go after Robin?"

"Kind of. But Barney said he had everything under control."

"Well, he clearly did not, because sometime between 1 and 2am last night everything got out of control."

"What should we do next?" Marshall asked.

"I…I don't know. Do you have any idea where Robin would go when in Vancouver? Let's assume they did stay longer to do more sightseeing, where would she have taken Barney?"

James could hear Marshall discussing the question with Ted and Lily before finally getting back to him, "well, there is the Hockey Hall of Fame, she talks about that a lot, the Vancouver Canucks…Tim Horton."

"Okay, I will also call the major Hotels and ask if they are checked-in somewhere." James added.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't we go to the police?"

That was a very good question, on the one hand; yes. Something bad had happened, and looking for Barney and Robin by themselves was likely not going to result in anything. But on the other hand; Barney was involved in a lot of illegal transactions and James didn't want the cops snooping around, possibly finding something that would incriminate him. Especially if this whole thing would turn out to be a harmless misunderstanding.

"Let's wait till tomorrow." James answered.

"Okay. Good luck."

"Thanks."

**New York: 6:05pm Termination Day**

Marshall let the cell phone glide into his pocket.

"They never returned the rental, but other than that; no news." He reported.

"Well, let's see what we find." Lily pulled the key to Robin's apartment out, and unlocked the door.

They called out for their friends again, but didn't receive an answer.

"They got to still be in Vancouver." Lily said, while plopping down on the sofa.

Ted noticed the stack of photographs on the coffee table and picked them up.

"Oh wow!" he exclaimed as he flipped through them.

"What?" Lily asked.

Ted handed her the stack, while looking at Marshall, "why? Why would she be with someone like him? He cheats, and lies, and deceives and will most likely get her killed!"

"Man…these are graphic." Was Lily's comment.

"They are old." Marshall replied.

"Oh come on Marshall. I know I said I wouldn't interfere any further, but this?" Ted pointed at the pictures.

"It's not your business Ted. Robin makes her own decisions, if these pictures don't bother her, then that's that." Marshall got louder.

Both he and Ted were reminded of the conversation they had a few days ago at McLarens.

**McLarens Pub 5 Days Prior**

"Did you delete a text message from Barney on my phone?" Marshall didn't sugarcoat it.

"What?" Ted asked, clearly taken by surprise.

"Apparently Barney asked me to keep an eye on Robin while he was gone, but I never received the text. You were the only one with access to my phone that night. Well, Lily too, but she didn't do it."

"That's ridiculous." Ted waved it off.

"Tell me the truth Ted." Marshall pushed.

Ted started ripping the etiquette off his beer bottle.

"Why would you do that?" Marshall asked.

"Cause, I…I figured I could keep an eye on her instead."

"You wanted to hook up with her." Marshall realized.

"I wanted her to see what a dirt bag Barney is."

"Except he isn't Ted."

"What do you mean he isn't? First, he almost gets her killed, and then he leaves the country? All the cheating and lying aside: He left when she needed him." Ted was getting louder.

"Ted." Marshall waited until Ted looked at him before continuing, "it's real. The thing between them is the real deal. It's not just a fling, to neither one of them. You got to accept that Robin married Barney, and that they are happy together."

"Happy? Please." Ted shook his head.

"They are Ted, and you got to stop obsessing about breaking them up."

Ted didn't react.

"Promise me you will stop this? No more sneaky comments and late-night visits; and no more accusations, okay? You got to let them be happy."

Ted still didn't react.

"Ted? Promise me you will stop this lunatic behavior."

"She shouldn't be with him." Ted whispered.

"Except she should. Ted, they are perfect for each other, and maybe if you would just stop obsessing about it for a little, you'd actually see that. Promise me you won't mess with them anymore?"

Ted had finally nodded, but Marshall suspected that he only did that to put an end to this conversation.


	27. Chapter 27

**New York: 6:15pm Termination Day**

"Why would someone hand deliver these to Robin?" Lily asked, still looking at the pictures.

"To show her who Barney really is?" Ted guessed.

"I think someone wanted to push Barney's buttons." Marshall guessed.

"And it worked, right? I mean he flew home as soon as he heard what had happened." Lily concluded.

Marshall shrugged, who knew what all this really meant.

"What if these aren't old?" Ted asked.

"They are." Marshall replied.

"I know what Barney said, but what if he was lying. What if these were taken recently?" Ted pushed.

"Who cares Ted? This conversation isn't doing any good. Barney and Robin are missing; do you really want to discuss when these pictures were taken? Is that really important right now?" Marshall snapped at him.

Ted shook his head, "you are right, what's important right now is that we find Robin."

"And Barney." Lily added.

**Vancouver: 4:35pm Termination Day**

James had started by calling the big hotels and asking about Robin and Barney Stinson. He finally got lucky on the seventeenth call he made. Apparently they were checked-in at a Hilton.

He drove like a maniac, trying to get there as quickly as possible. Barney had called him late last night, therefore the chance that he had called him from the hotel room was rather large.

Maybe they had never left. Although given that they hadn't returned any texts or calls all day, James almost hoped that the room would be empty.

He asked for their room number at the front desk, and pushed the elevator button repeatedly, trying to speed things up.

He knocked at least five minutes before giving up, and heading back down.

"Excuse me, could I get a key for Room 1742?" he asked the front desk.

"And you are?"

"Barney Stinson." James lied.

"Do you have an ID on you?" the guy asked.

"No, it's in the room."

"I am sorry but I can't hand out Keycards without an ID."

James nodded, re-evaluating his plan, "okay look, my brother and his wife aren't returning any of our calls and I have reason to believe that something bad happened. Could you please let me check their room for any signs of where they may be?"

"Oh, so you lied?"

"I just need to see if someone is up there. Can we please go up and check?" James tried again.

"I'm afraid not. We aren't allowed to enter guest rooms."

"You do when you clean them." James countered.

"That's different. But speaking of cleaning, our cleaning crew has been up in that room today, so you can assume that everything is fine."

James almost laughed at that. Was that guy just telling him that there were no bodies in that room?

"When are they supposed to check out?" James asked, he was a little surprised that they hadn't yet.

"Tomorrow." The guy answered. James nodded and walked off.

Barney had probably planned for Robin to stay another day before returning to New York. Or before James would arrive and … what? What exactly had been Barney's plan? That he would hang out here with Robin for a few days?

James scanned the crowd for his brother, although he couldn't see him anywhere, watching all these people gave him another idea, and he pulled his cell phone out once more.

He pulled the Christmas picture up again, and started asking people if they had seen them.

He gave up half an hour later, no-one had seen them, or at least they didn't remember. James headed over to the hotel bar, deciding that he could really use a drink right now.

"Have you seen this couple?" He asked the bartender as he put the drink in front of him. The guy shook his head, and James nodded slowly.

It was still early and he was the only one at the bar. He swirled around and took in the scenery, wondering whether or not Barney and Robin had spent time in here too? Who knew, maybe they had sat here last night?

More and more people entered the bar as the hours past. James headed upstairs every now and then to check whether or not someone had returned to the room and would open him, but no one did.

He decided to ask around for Robin and Barney one more time, and then get himself a room, and continue the search tomorrow morning.

"Yeah I remember them."

"Really?" James couldn't believe his luck.

The tall guy sitting by himself at the bar nodded, "I shared a hot tub with her last night."

"Last night, really? Please tell me everything." James motioned for the bartender to bring them another round of drinks.

**Vancouver: 3 hours before Termination Day**

"Do you mind if I join you?" He had asked the girl sitting by herself in the hot tub.

"No not at all."

"Oh this is nice." He commented while leaning back.

"I know, right?"

"I'm Mike by the way."

"Robin." They shook hands.

"'You here on vacation?" He asked while checking her out.

"Something like it. You?"

"I am trying out for the Canucks."

"No way! Wow! I've just watched a game."

"Really? Well, tell you what, I'll give you a private tour if I make it into the team." He said with a light tone.

It had made her laugh, "I actually got one already."

"Let me guess, you are dating one of the players? I should have known."

"Nope."

The door to the pool area was opened and a man peeked in,"Hey Robin? I'll head upstairs okay? Gotta make an important call."

"Okay, I'll be up in a second."

The other guy had clearly noticed him, and came in all the way. He was wearing workout clothes and not just for show, at least judged by the sweat stains.

"Oh hey, I'm Barney." The guy introduced himself.

"Mike, nice to meet you."

"He's trying out for the Canucks." The girl supplied.

There was a small lull in the conversation before the guy, Barney, pulled his shirt over his head, "you know what, the call can wait."

**Vancouver: 10:55pm Termination Day**

"I figured he was jealous or something." Mike ended. James silently agreed, having a hockey player hit on your wife while sharing a hot tub with her late at night was an ample reason to jump in too.

"What happened then?"

"Not much, we talked for a little while, but he kept pulling his girlfriend close, kissing and touching her. It was clear that he wanted to be alone with her, so I left."

"And they stayed behind?" James asked.

The guy nodded, "yep."

"That was last night?"

He nodded again.

"What time?"

"Around 9:30… the pool area closes at 10pm. Why? Did something happen to them?"

James shrugged, "I am not sure yet, they are missing."

"Missing? Wow."

James nodded, "is there anything else from the conversation that could be important? Did they maybe say when they were heading back to New York?"

"No, we mostly talked about Hockey. Me and Robin that is, her boyfriend wasn't really into it, although she said that he was the one who got the backstage passes for them."

"Her husband…they are married." James corrected him.

"Good for them, I mean don't get me wrong, I kind a had my hopes up for a night of fun when I first noticed her sitting there by herself, but then when the guy showed up… I mean it was pretty clear they were into each other."

"So they both seemed happy, huh? Even Barney? No twitchy behavior of some sorts?" James wondered.

"Nope, totally normal. He was a little too much into his wife, if you ask me, but other than that."

James raised an eyebrow, and Mike explained, "he kept watching her, and nuzzling and kissing her. Playing with the straps of her bikini top. I don't know, he just seemed a little too focused on her."

**New York: The Morning after Termination Day**

"Any news?" Marshall asked as he entered the apartment. Ted had stayed the night, and was already up, fidgeting with his cell phone.

"No. James didn't call again either, did he?" Ted checked.

Marshall shook his head. James had called one more time last night, telling them that he had found the hotel they were staying at, and that he would ask around for them.

"He'll probably call once he gets up." Marshall guessed.

Ted nodded, he pulled up an empty text message and selected Robin as recipient.

_Robin please answer! I know I screwed up before, but this is killing me. Please reply!_

And please be okay, Ted added silently in his head before hitting send.

"I will head home, call me when you hear something?" Ted asked Marshall.

"I will."

Ted opened the door and noticed the mail in front of it, "your neighbor got the mail for you again, I'll put it on the table, okay?"

"Yeah, see you later!" Marshall came back into the living room with a coffee mug in his hand.

He flipped through the mail on the table, noticing a large envelope. The handwriting seemed familiar, but it took him a few seconds to realize who it was from.

He slammed the mug on the table with one hand, while grabbing the envelope with the other, tearing it open as quickly as possible.

Seconds later he held a stack of papers in his hand, the first one was a handwritten note.

_Marshall – _

_I need you to do me a favor bro. A deal at work isn't going as planned and it'll get nasty in court next week. There is a very good chance that there will be consequences for my actions, the details aren't really that important. What is important is that I might disappear, and if so you will need to do some things in my behalf. First and foremost, please be there for Robin and make sure she's okay. That entails making sure she gets the money she's entitled to. All necessary documents are attached, and James has copies send to him as well. AltruCell has to pay, no matter what, okay? They might try to get around it, if so you need to push the authorities to declare me dead as soon as possible; otherwise AltruCell could delay the payments. File for special circumstances or however that whole thing works, you'll figure it out. Just assume I am dead if I don't come home Tuesday night. _

_Again, please keep an eye on Robin for me, and make sure she's not alone. She is not in any danger; they always wanted me, not her. Still, please make sure she is okay! _

_Sorry to burden you with all this crap, this isn't how I picture this to end either, trust me. I hate that I have to put you and Lily through this. I really hate doing this to Robin. Ted will argue that he'd seen this coming, that I was bound to hurt her eventually. But that's not what's going on at all. I am not doing this to her, I am doing it for her. I love that girl more than anything in the world, Marshall. You got to make sure she gets through this okay, please promise me you will always be there for her, bro! _

_Well, this is it. Love you guys,_

_Barney_

Marshall starred at the letter in his hands, his heart beating too fast, his mind slowly comprehending what it was he had just read.

"Oh. My. God. Barney." He slowly whispered, before re-reading the whole thing one more time.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for the reviews! It's a rather short chapter, but hopefully I will be able to write some more tomorrow and update twice this weekend :-) **

**Vancouver: The Morning after Termination Day**

The ringing of his cell phone woke James up around 5am.

"Yes?" He asked, while rubbing his eyes.

"James? It's me, Marshall. We have to file a missing person report for them right away!"

"What?" James asked dozily.

"You need to go to the police asap!" Marshall almost yelled at him now.

"Why? What happened?" James sat up in bed, turning on the lamp as he did so.

"I received a letter, from Barney. He...James I think he is dead."

"Back up Marshall. If you received a letter then Barney can't be dead." James tried to reason.

"It's postmarked two days ago. He foresees himself disappearing, and says that if he does, it means he's dead."

James swallowed, "anyone could have written that letter." He tried to cling onto the last bit of hope.

"Except it's his handwriting. James, he saw this coming, something about a court case, and a business deal going awry."

"What about Robin? Does he say anything about her whereabouts?" James had gotten out of bed, frantically trying to get dressed with one hand, while holding the phone with the other.

"No. I mean, he talks about her in the letter, yes. But he wrote that no-one would go after her, that they only wanted him."

"He clearly underestimated whoever he thought would come after him."

"Or he made sure Robin was safe. Maybe he thought you wouldn't make it in time to get her, and she is hiding by herself somewhere." Marshall guessed.

"Robin is not the kind of girl who would just sit still. If the timing was off and someone came after them in Vancouver then Robin wouldn't leave his side."

"Yeah, you are right, she wouldn't," Marshall sounded defeated.

"Shit! I told Robin to make him quit that job, if she had just done that…" James didn't finish his sentence. Then what? They'd not be missing right now? They'd still be alive?

"What ifs aren't helping us right now, you need to go to the police, they really need to start searching for them."

"I agree." James pulled his pants up, "I found someone who spent some time with them the night Barney called me. Apparently he shared a hot tub with them until 9:30pm."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Not really, I guess they had went to a hockey game, which might explain why they didn't fly back when they said they would."

"Robin loves the Canucks, it would have meant t lot to her if Barney went to a game with her." Marshall said.

"Okay, I will head out now, I'll let you know as soon as I hear something new." And with that James ended the call.

**New York: The Morning after Termination Day**

"Did Ted leave already?" Lily asked as she entered the living room.

Marshall nodded, "yeah."

He watched his wife for a second, not sure how he should bring Barney's letter up.

"James is heading to the next police station, he will report them missing." He started.

"Already? I mean sure all of this is very suspicious and I am very worried about them too, but we shouldn't forget who we are talking about here." Lily replied.

"Sure if Barney hadn't called James in a panic, and if this letter wouldn't have arrived this morning, I'd say that they are probably just holed up somewhere."

"Letter?" Lily asked.

Marshall handed it to her and watched her expression as she read it.

"Oh wow." She whispered, slowly lowering the piece of paper.

"We really need to find them quickly." Marshall said, barely loud enough for his wife to hear.

"He _knew_ Marshall." Lily whispered.

Marshall nodded, "he knew that he was in danger, but he must have underestimated whoever was going to come after him. Maybe that's why they visited Robin's family, maybe he thought they'd be safe in Canada?"

"What I meant was, he knew he was going to die."

"Don't say it like that, they are probably fine. You know Barney, he can talk himself out of almost any situation. And Robin? You've seen what she is capable of at McLarens; she wouldn't hesitate to use her gun." Marshall pulled Lily into a hug.

"I am sure they are fine." He tried to reassure her, even though he didn't really believe it himself.

**Vancouver: The Morning after Termination Day**

James was standing in Barney and Robin's hotel room. After filling the missing persons report and convincing the agents that this was indeed serious, they had gone back to the Hilton with him and eventually got the keys to their room.

"Looks like no-one has been here since housekeeping cleaned up yesterday." One of the cops noticed.

James nodded, and started to look around. It seemed like all of their stuff was still there; there were pieces of clothing laying around, as well as their luggage, and even Robin's purse.

He noticed a photo strip from a photo booth and picked it up. Both Barney and Robin were wearing Vancouver Canucks jerseys, the first picture was pretty normal, Robin was sitting on Barney's lap, his arms around her, both smiling in the camera. They were kissing in the second picture, making-out in the third, and Barney was groping her in the fourth.

They clearly had a good time at that Canucks game, and judging by the pictures Barney had done a great job masking his true feelings.

"Did you notice something missing?" A cop approached him.

James shook his head, "not really, but I mean, what do I know?"

The cop nodded, "we haven't found their cell phones yet, you said he called you, right?"

James nodded, "yeah, Barney would never leave without his cell, he's a little addicted to it."

The cop nodded, "got it. Well, we are on the look out for their vehicle, I think finding the SUV is crucial to finding them."

"Is there anything else I can do right now?" James asked.

"No, not really, we will keep in touch."

James nodded and decided to drive out to Mrs. Scherbatsky to tell her in person that her daughter was now officially missing.

**New York: Around noon the day after Termination Day**

Tom had been busy taking care of Eli all morning, and checking the mail had been a low priority. But ones he had put Eli down for his nap, and cleaned the play area, he got around to it.

That's how he too ended up holding a large envelope with documents, and a letter from Barney.

_Dear James,_

_Let me start out by saying that I'm sorry. I've screwed up, and you will have to – once again – pick up the pieces. The Belize thing got out of hand, mostly because the shooting revealed my biggest weakness to the wrong people. There was a major court case last year that I rigged in AltruCell's favor, the final nail in their coffin was my testimony, or rather me committing perjury. Finding out about Robin and me - more or less by accident - was like winning the lottery for them. _

_I'm obviously not going to jeopardize Robin's life and health. That's where you come in: You got to be there for her when I can't James! This whole thing is going to implode within the next couple of days, and when it does, I want you to be there for her. She will need help handling all the financial and legal issues; but more importantly, she will need you. You are the only person on the face of the planet who knows me the way she does. Let's face it; most people view me as a lying and cheating psychopath. The only two people who truly know the real me are Robin and you, so please be there for her! I want her to be able to talk to you about me, and for you to tell her stories about us growing up together. I got a glimpse of Robin's childhood over the last couple of days, and I kind of regret not ever taking her down that road back in New York. _

_Speaking of regrets, I should have visited more often. Watching Eli before Christmas was really great. You have an awesome little bro there, and playing house for one night – giving us an outlook of how our lives might have been in a couple of years – was really fun for Robin and me. _

_So I guess this is it James. I'm sorry to put you and mom through this. I'm sure Robin would be willing to visit her once in a while too, again, please include her in your life._

_What's happening next you ask? Well, I'm not quite sure. I'm fairly certain that I'll disappear. I might wash up on some coastline one day, or be dug up on a construction side. Either way, you'll have to come identify me – not, under any circumstances, Robin! I know this isn't fair to you either, and I really wish I could prevent all this from happening, but I can't._

_I guess essentially what I'm asking for is that you'll be there for Robin like you've always been there for me. And that I'm sorry for putting you through this. _

_You've been an amazing big brother, and I love you!_

_Barney_

Tom's reaction to the letter was similar to Marshall, he also gasped and re-read it, before frantically dialing James' number.


	29. Chapter 29

**I LOVED reading all your thoughts on the last chapter, especially those discussing the plot :-) **

** RobinDaggers - you made my day with your comment about my English improving - yay! **

**Having said that, I am really late for an appointment and didn't proof read this chapter, I figured another update outweighs a few mistakes - enjoy! **

**Vancouver: The Morning after Termination Day**

James felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket, but he was sitting in the kitchen with Mrs. Scherbatsky, just about to break the news to her and didn't want to pull it out right now.

"As I said, they've stayed in the city a few extra days. They went to a Canucks game."

"So you found them?" She asked hopeful.

"No, I didn't." James confessed, and slowly continued, "I reported them missing this morning."

"Already? I mean it's only been a day." She countered.

James nodded, he wasn't sure how he should play this. Tell her the truth and worry her even more, or play it down and say that he was just being cautious?

"Yes, but Barney had a very important meeting in New York yesterday. Him not showing up is very unusual."

"He is a banker, right?" Mrs. Scherbatsky asked.

"He works for a bank, yes." James replied.

"Don't get me wrong, he seems like a nice man, and he certainly loves Robin and makes her happy, but I kind of wish she hadn't married him. I mean first the shooting, then the fights, and now this?" She shook her head, clearly trying to fight back tears.

"Barney will keep her save," he tried to reassure her.

"Our relationship has never been very good, she mostly lived with my ex-husband. And later when she did move in with me, she was discovered and became a teenage pop star, touring the country, and living out of hotels. She loved it in the beginning, but then it became a nightmare, I don't know if you know what happened during her last live performance? She performed at the Great Cup and kinda lost it. It all went downhill from there, she moved out, dated god only knows how many men, and finally moved to New York."

"Where she ran into Barney." James concluded.

Mrs. Scherbatsky nodded, "I remember the first time I heard of him. Katy visited her sister last year, and when she got back she told me all about her visit. How Robin was dating a very nice architect who had taken a day off of work to take them to the Empire State building, how she had gotten to hang out with all of Robin's friends. She told me about a sweet married couple, I forgot their names, and she also told me about this other guy, who tried to buy Robin's teenage journals from her, offering her $10,000. That was so repulsive to me, I mean I couldn't believe Robin hung out with such a pervert. So I questioned Katy about him, and she told me that his name was Barney, and even shared some of the sex jokes he'd made." Mrs. Scherbatsky shook her head.

James had a feeling that she wasn't done talking and just waited for her to continue.

"And then she calls, and tells me that she had married him? Now if I wouldn't have known what Katy had told me, and if that shooting wouldn't have triggered their visit; I probably would have liked him. I mean he seems like a very reasonable, well mannered guy, but in the back of my mind I kept thinking that he was just putting on a show so I'd approve of him. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bashing your brother like that."

James waved it off, "don't worry about it. Barney can come off as kind of a player, but he loves your daughter, and she changed him quite a bit. Maybe not for everyone to see, but this relationship means a lot to him, and the marriage grounded both of them."

Mrs. Scherbatsky nodded, "I just wish she hadn't married him this quickly, I mean what's wrong with dating?"

James nodded, he got where she was coming from. He wouldn't have approved of such a quick wedding either, but knowing what he did, and that they initially got the idea to tie the knot because of Robin's predicament, made all the difference.

"I'll call my ex-husband, and fill him in on what's going on. I am sure he will want to talk to you, would you mind staying for lunch?" she asked.

"Not at all. I just need to make some calls, is it okay if I walk outside for a bit?" James asked, it's not like there was anywhere else he needed to be at right now. He also hoped to run into Katy again, she clearly spend the most time with Barney and Robin the last couple of days, maybe she had noticed something odd about them after all.

"Of course not." Mrs. Scherbatsky replied while reaching for the phone.

Once outside James pulled his cell phone out, six missing calls from Tom. His first thought was that something was wrong with Eli, had he fallen off somewhere?

He quickly speed dialed Tom, praying that his son was fine.

"Finally!" Tom was frantic.

"What happened?" James asked.

"You got a letter, from Barney."

"What does it say?" James felt his heart race.

"It's… James it's kind of a farewell letter."

James swallowed, and soberly repeated his question, "what does it say?"

Tom started reading the letter to him, while James starred out over the peaceful, snow covered backyard of the Scherbatsky home.

**New York: The Day after Termination Day**

Lily was slowly but surely going insane, just waiting for the phone to ring was nerve wrecking.

Marshall had gone out to go back to Robin's and Barney's apartment, double-checking whether or not someone had shown up. But Lily had decided to stay at the apartment – a mistake as she quickly discovered.

She pulled out the photo book once again, slowly flipping through the pages, concentrating on Barney and Robin just as she had done a couple of days ago.

The group picture from Barney's birthday a couple of weeks back caught her attention.

**Robin's Apartment Four Weeks Prior **

Robin had planned and organized a big surprise party for Barney. She had made every one suit-up and bring cigars, and had even hired a catering firm for a suit themed buffet.

Lily's favorites were the chocolate covered strawberries in tux optic. Not owning a 'real' suit, Lily had word dress pants and one of Marshall's oversized shirts with a tie. It had been a great atmosphere, even Ted had put on a suit and was being supportive towards making this party a hit.

The only problem was that Barney didn't want to come out.

Lily first found out about it when she walked into the kitchen, where she found Robin.

"This party is awesome, Barney will go nuts when he sees all this." Lily exclaimed.

"If he ever shows up," Robin muttered under her breath.

Lily raised an eyebrow, and Robin explained, "he says he has to work late, and that he'll just see me tomorrow"

"What? Why?"

Robin shrugged, "no clue, he's been antsy about work all week. I think some business partner from Central America is in town. Read this text, and tell me whether or not it's spicy enough to lure him over."

Robin handed her the phone, and she started to read.

_Barn u do not want to miss out on ur b-day sex! Trust me. Get over here, & we'll re-visit some of those suggestions of urs I turned down b4. _

"If that doesn't make him come over I don't know what will." Lily handed her the phone back.

"Right? I thought so too, but check out his reply." Robin pulled up another message, and held the phone towards Lily so she could read it.

_Sorry babe, I really can't come over 2nite. Raincheck? _

"Oh wow, I guess he really is busy." Lily commented.

Robin shook her head, "well, time to start Plan B."

"Which is?" Lily asked.

Robin just smiled, "you'll see. Another beer?" Robin asked, opening the fridge and getting herself one.

"Yeah, sure. How did you get Ted to be so supportive? I haven't heard a single comment about Barney tonight."

"First I didn't want him here, well you know, you were there when the drama unfolded. But then I told him he could come if he went with the theme of the night; suit up and be a bro. He was okay with it." She shrugged.

Lily nodded, of course Ted was okay with it. He was still in love with Robin and wouldn't pass an opportunity to spend an evening with her, even if that meant being nice to Barney.

Robin's cell phone buzzed.

"What did he say?" Robin asked while opening the beer bottles.

Lily turned her head to read the message,

_Babe? R u mad? _

Robin smirked, "perfect."

"Are you trying to guilt him into coming over?" Lily asked.

Robin shook her head, "I am trying to make him worry. And that's where you come in, can you call him and ask him if he's seen me? Tell him we were supposed to meet up at McLarens an hour ago."

Lily pulled her cell phone out, "but he won't be worried, I mean you just texted him."

"Nah, I wrote that text almost two hours ago. Trust me, he will be worried." Robin smirked.

Lily shrugged, if it helped getting Barney to come home, why not.

"Hey Barney, it's me, Lily. Do you know where Robin is? She was supposed to meet us at McLarens an hour ago, and I know she was already on her way when I last talked to her." Lily tried to make it sound as if she was sure that something horrible had happened.

She noticed the big grin on Robin's face.

"No I haven't. Where was she when you last talked to her?" Barney asked.

"She was just about to leave her apartment, I am really worried, she's long overdue and she usually calls when she is running late." Lily continued.

"That is odd. Have you tried her cell?"

"Yeah, she won't answer." Lily lied.

"Let me try, okay? I'll call you back." Barney hung up before Lily could say anything else.

"That was great." Robin grinned, her cell phone starting to buzz within seconds.

Robin let it go to voicemail, but Barney didn't give up that easily.

"You really think he'll come over to check on you?" Lily asked.

"I wouldn't bet on it, but he will in a second." She picked her cell phone up and waited for Barney to call again, this time picking up.

"Barney, help me…please…they are…" she hung up and smiled at Lily.

"You are scaring the crab out of him, you know that, right?" Lily asked.

"Oh come on, he has to show up to his own party. Besides, it's just a joke, he'll get it." Robin started walking into the living room, announcing to everyone that Barney would soon be here.

And he was, within ten minutes the door flew open and Barney stormed in. They turned on the lights, and shouted surprise, but Barney wasn't even paying attention. He scanned the room for Robin, walked towards her and pulled her into his arms.

He broke the embrace after a few seconds, cupping her face with his hand.

"Never, ever scare me like that again, okay?" he asked, before pulling her into his arms again.

The joyous vibe was gone, the guests were just eyeing the couple hugging. Lily, who was standing right next to them, noticed how Barney kept his eyes shut, and that his hands were trembling.

**New York: The Day after Termination Day**

Looking back on that situation now, Lily realized how much Robin must have scared him that night. He never fully recovered either, and was sort of on edge all night.

She checked her watch; Marshall should be back soon.

**Vancouver: The Day after Termination Day**

Robin's father was really intimidating, and James was glad that he wasn't the one dating his daughter. They were all standing in the kitchen, Robin's parents, Katy, who had just returned from school, and James.

"Give it to me straight, what is going on here?" He asked, his tone reminding James of a sergeant.

"I'm not sure, but your daughter and my brother are missing. They should have returned to New York a few days ago and never arrived." James explained, although he was sure that his ex-wife had already filed him in on those details.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But what's really going on here? Your brother got himself involved with the wrong people? Is he a drug addict?"

"Barney? Absolutely not. He has never even tried marijuana." James defended Barney.

"This has something to do with the shooting, correct? I assume he didn't have the balls to take care of the problem like a real man would, and now they are after them." Mr. Scherbatsky was furious. "I knew he was good-for-nothing when I met him last week!"

**Vancouver: 4 Days 'till Termination Day**

"So _Barney_, I hear you almost got my daughter killed last week."

"Dad." Robin interfered, but Mr. Scherbatsky wasn't letting her distract him. Instead he kept starring at Barney.

"Let me start out by apologizing for waiting this long to introduce myself, you clearly care a great deal about your daughter, and I can assure you that I do too." Barney began.

"So why did RJ have to take matters into her own hands and kill that gangster for you? Good thing I taught her how to shoot someone."

"And you did a great job, the way she handled that situation was quite impressive." Barney tried to get back on Mr. Scherbatsky's good side.

"You clearly can't handle fights that way, judging by the black eye."

"Dad seriously, stop it." Robin interfered once more.

"Why? Can't I bond with my son-in-law? He can take a little criticism, am I right _Barney_?"

"Of course, it's fine babe." Barney tried to reassure Robin.

"I am disappointed in you though RJ. Marrying this guy? What were you thinking, he looks like he cares more about manicures, and whether or not a lotion will be enough moisturizing, than anything else. That's not a real man!"

"He also cares about me, which makes him the only person at this table right now." Robin had replied.

**Vancouver: The Day after Termination Day**

"Can you believe that?" Mr. Scherbatsky asked James, after shortly explaining the first few minutes at the restaurant.

"As I explained, the police is searching for them right now…" James tried to stir the conversation in a different direction.

"Did RJ have a gun?" Mr. Scherbatsky turned to his wife.

"I don't think so, they shot some clay pigeons last week, but they used the riffles from the shed to do it." She explained.

"Yes she did." Katy spoke up, and everyone turned towards her.

"She did?" James asked surprised.

Katy nodded, "she had a new 9mm, it was a gift from Barney. We went up to her favorite shooting range last week so she could try it out."

James watched Katy for a second, he really needed to talk to her by himself.

"Well, then we have nothing to worry about. RJ can take care of herself, of course your snob of a brother might not get that lucky." Mr. Scherbatsky acclaimed.

**New York: The Day after Termination Day**

"Guess what." Marshall stormed into the apartment.

"What?" Lily asked, jumping off the couch in anticipation for some good news.

"There were cops in Barney's apartment. Apparently, AltruCell filed a missing person report for him yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yes, they were, and I quote, worried because he didn't show up to a very important court case yesterday." Marshall used his fingers to make air quotation marks.

"Did they know what that case was about?" Lily asked.

"Nope. They might just not want to tell me, who knows. They were searching Barney's apartment for evidence. I told them about the trip to Vancouver, and that we have reported them missing there as well. They will now contact the local police and cooperate with them." Marshall let himself fall onto the couch.

"Well, that's good. The more people searching for them, the better."

Marshall nodded, "still, I don't like this."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, sitting back down next to him.

"AltruCell reporting him missing this quickly. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but doesn't this seem like something they would do if they knew that he wasn't going to be found alive? I mean…let's face it, there is a chance that AltruCell is the reason Barney and Robin disappeared, reporting them missing is almost like attaining an alibi."

"Because later they can always claim that they had been just as worried about Barney's well being as everyone else." Lily concluded.

Marshall nodded, "and it kinda would explain why Robin is missing too."

Lily raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I read the documents Barney send me, AltruCell would have to pay a lot of money to Robin if Barney turned up dead. Almost $17,000 a month, for the rest of her life, for them I'd be a lot cheaper if she disappeared as well."

"How much? Dang. Good thing Barney didn't marry some random girl, otherwise I'd say that's the reason he's missing."

"And that's just the widow pension. His life insurance is worth 15 million, Lil."

"Does Robin know all this?" She asked.

"I don't know. But her disappearing is quite convenient for AltruCell when you think about it." Marshall stressed ones more.

"So you think they did this? But why would they go after him? He's one of them, that doesn't make sense."

Marshall nodded, "you are right, it doesn't. He must be essential to the firm if they pay him this much."

**Vancouver: The Day after Termination Day**

_Hi Katy, I'd really like to talk to you – alone. Can I treat you to an early dinner at the diner? James_

James re-read his text message, he didn't want to come across like some perv asking a seventeen year old out to dinner. He deleted the text and re-wrote it:

_Hi Katy, I have a feeling that you know more about Barney and Robin disappearing than you are telling. Meet me at the diner in half an hour? Dinner is on me. James_

That was better, and much more straightforward. He could be wrong, maybe she didn't know anything. But she had spent an ample amount of time with Barney and Robin, and if nothing else, he would get a glimpse of their last couple of days.

Next he called the local police, they hadn't found the SUV yet and promised to call as soon as they knew something knew.

He put his head back and closed his eyes for a second, it's been over 36 hours. He might have watched too much television, but as he had learned on most of those crime-fighting shows; the most essential thing to finding missing persons alive was finding them as quickly as possible.

His thoughts trailed back to Barney's letter. Or letters really. No doubt, Barney had known that his own life was at stake, yet, there were no signs in any of them that pointed towards Barney doubting that Robin would get out of this thing alive.

So where was she?

Maybe someone surprised them that night, maybe Barney managed to hide Robin somewhere, maybe she had witnessed Barney's murder, had escaped and was now hiding somewhere, too afraid and too disturbed to come out.

Or maybe they had kidnapped both of them, maybe Barney still possessed valuable information, and they used Robin to make him talk.

James rubbed his forehead, trying to make himself think about something – anything – else.

He really hoped Katy could supply some of the answers he was searching for.


	30. Chapter 30

**There have been some comments about the suspense etc. and I'd like to say that I am planning on keeping the mystery alive a little while longer. My plan was to have flashbacks to the prior week while the search is going on, revealing new details etc. So for all of you who are fed up with it, I'd recommend to wait until I finished the story and then read it in one go =) **

** filleencore: I tried to salvage the snow thing in this chapter :-P **

** BeLegendary: Your comment made me run around with a huge grin on my face all day Monday. I've never written anything (other then fics on here), and always kind of sucked at it back in High School/College, so I felt really flattered by your comment. :) **

** Everyone else: Thanks for reading and reviewing :-) **

**Vancouver: The Day after Termination Day**

James was relieved when he noticed Katy entering the Diner. He wasn't sure if she'd show up, after all, she barely knew him.

"Hey, you got my message." He said while she scooted in the booth across from him.

"Any news?" She asked.

James shook his head, but then decided to go with a different strategy, "well, there are some things I didn't tell your parents, so yes."

Katy raised an eyebrow, and James continued, "it looks like Barney knew that something bad would happen."

"Huh." Katy peeled herself out of her winter coat.

James waited a second, but she didn't have anything else to say about that.

"Can you tell me more about that gun?" he asked.

"As I said, it was a fancy 9mm pistol Barney had gotten her. She was really excited to try it out."

James nodded, "had he bought it in Vancouver?"

"I doubt it, it had passages of the US constitution engraved on it, he must have gotten it in the US. They had a lock-box for traveling as well."

A waitress came and took their orders.

"There was no gun in their hotel room, so I am assuming Robin has it on her." James said.

Katy shrugged, "probably."

"Tell me about the day you spend at the shooting range, did you and Barney try the gun as well?"

Katy nodded, "yeah, we did."

**Vancouver: 3 Days before Termination Day**

"Ready?" Robin asked while loading the pistol.

Katy and Barney were standing behind her in the box, and used their earplugs.

"Go babe!" Barney yelled.

Robin had raised the pistol and aimed, but she never pulled the trigger.

Barney and Katy exchanged a questioning look, before Barney stepped forward and touched her on the shoulder, "babe?"

Robin didn't budge, and Barney finally pulled her around. It was easy to see that Robin had been fighting tears, and Barney pulled her ear protector down, and his earplugs out "what's wrong babe?"

"I killed him Barney."

**Vancouver: The Day after Termination Day**

"I pretended I didn't hear her say that, but the earplugs weren't that great." Katy shrugged.

"What happened next?" James asked.

"Barney whispered something, I couldn't hear it, and then they made out."

James could totally picture that.

"When they finally stopped, like a million years later, Robin turned around and started shooting. She didn't miss a single shot."

"Yeah, she must be really good at it, I mean killing that guy with a single shot while he was shooting at them showed what an amazing aim she has." James replied.

Katy nodded, "Barney was next. Robin showed him how to do it, and gave him tips. I went last, it was fun."

"Did they mention the shooting another time during their visit?" James asked.

Katy shook her head, "nope. At least not while we were alone, my mom brought it up a couple of times."

"How did Barney do? Did he hit the target?"

"Not really, he joked that he'd give her cover and she would do all the shooting again the next time someone was charging at them."

"Did you get to see his wound?" James asked.

"I saw the bandage, but not the actually wound." Katy explained.

James nodded, "did Robin mention it?"

"She was worried about it, yes. She would ask him every now and then whether or not it was bleeding again, and if it still hurt."

"I bet it did, having bullet fragments lodged in your bone gotta hurt for a while." James commented.

Katy nodded, biting her lower lip, before finally saying "he had other injuries as well."

"You mean the black eye?" James asked.

"No, I ran into him one night when he was only wearing boxers. His entire chest and abdomen was covered in pretty nasty bruises."

That was something new, "really?"

"Yeah, it looked really bad."

"Did he say something about it?" James asked.

"No, he didn't. It was an awkward situation anyways, but I asked Robin about it."

"You did? What did she say?"

"That the shooters family had sought revenge, and that it looked worse than it really was." Katy answered.

"Did you belief her?"

"About the shooter? Sure, why would she lie about it? His injuries on the other hand," she shrugged, "I noticed him flinch a couple of times whenever Robin forgot about it and touched him. I think just moving around was hurting him too, but he tried not to show it."

Great, so Barney was pretty much invalid, and would not have been a big help fighting whoever came after them.

"Sounds serious." James concluded.

Katy shrugged, "well, yeah, but then again I overheard them having sex so it couldn't have been that bad."

The comment made James laugh, "yeah, but nothing stops Barney from that."

Katy pulled an eyebrow up, and James reminded himself that he was talking to Robin's seventeen year old sister.

"Sorry." James said.

Their food came, and they started eating before James said,

"your mom isn't very happy about the marriage, is she?"

"Nope. She most definitively is not." Katy answered.

"What do you think about it?" James asked.

"I was shocked too when my mom told me about it, I mean he was kind of a pig when I met him two years ago. But after spending this whole week with him." She shrugged, "they are very happy together, and he is actually really nice, and well mannered."

James nodded, "did you spend any time alone with him?"

Katy nodded, "yeah, sure. He came by my room the first morning."

James raised an eyebrow.

"Robin was in the bathroom taking a shower, and he asked me where the nearest Tim Horton was. I told him my mom would make breakfast, and that he shouldn't worry about it, but he insisted to go out, and get Robin a coffee. So I went with him."

"What did you talk about?"

"Mostly the weather, I told him that it usually doesn't snow in Vancouver…you know, normal chit-chat."

James nodded, "pretty nice of him to get Robin coffee."

Katy nodded, "I thought so too. He actually did it the entire time they were visiting. He'd always get me one too, he'd put it in front of my door."

James took the salt shaker and seasoned his fries, "did you talk to Robin about Barney?"

Katy nodded, "yeah, I did."

**Vancouver 4 Days Before Termination Day**

"Whatcha doing? And aren't you freezing?" Robin asked as she approached her sister who was sitting on a log in the garden.

"Texting Liam."

"Can I meet him?"

"Sure, I'll ask him to come over later. Mom doesn't like him very much though." Katy put her cell phone away.

"Well, she doesn't like Barney either, so who cares."

Katy nodded, "no she most certainly does not. I am sorry I told her about him, and the way he behaved when I visited New York."

"Don't worry about it." Robin waved it off.

"He's actually pretty cool." Katy said.

"Pretty?" Robin joked.

"He loves you a lot." Katy observed. It made Robin smile.

"Does Liam love you a lot?" Robin changed the subject.

"Oh jeez, what kind of question is that?"

"Oh come on Katy, I want to know what's going on in your life."

"Last time I checked you freaked out just thinking about me with a boy." Katy pointed out.

"Well, that was two years ago. You are grown up now, we should talk about stuff like that. I mean I know you can't talk to Mom about it, so why not open up to me?"

"Please stop before this becomes super awkward."

"I am serious Katy, I will go first if you are more comfortable with that, ask me anything." Robin offered.

"I'd really prefer if we watched the "Little Mermaid" right now." Katy replied.

"You got to have at least one question you are burning to ask." Robin replied.

Katy thought about it for a seconds, "fine, I guess I do have one: Are Barney and you trying to get pregnant?"

Robin smirked, "there is no trying when it comes to Barney and me."

Katy rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, no we are not. I am on the pill."

Katy nodded, she was a little disappointed by her sisters answer, welcoming a niece or nephew in the near future would have been nice.

"What about Liam and you, are you having safe sex?"

"Oh god." Katy covered her face with her hands.

"You act like a thirteen year old, Katy." Robin pointed out.

"Fine, yes we are. Happy?"

"Yes. You really don't want to risk anything you know. So was he the boy you had your first time with?"

"Robin…"

"Katy, quit being such a prude."

Katy took a deep breath, "no he is not."

She noticed how Robin raised an eyebrow, "you got to talk; you slept with so many men."

It made Robin laugh, "are you calling me a slut?"

"You were pretty wild before you got married. Which by the way, I still don't believe that Barney and you didn't have sex until the wedding night."

"Honest to God, we didn't."

"Well you clearly are making up for it now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin asked.

"That the walls are pretty thin." Katy countered.

It made Robin laugh, "now we are finally getting to the good stuff."

"What's wrong with you?" Katy replied.

"I just want to talk to you about these things, maybe give you advise, you know, what sisters usually do." Robin shrugged.

"Really? Cause right now you are just traumatizing me."

"Okay fine, whatever, I'll stop bugging you. Just answer me this, do you trust Liam, and does he treat you good during sex?"

"What kind of questions are that?" Katy asked.

"Very important ones, I don't want you to get hurt Katy. And some men will hurt you purposefully."

"You speaking from your own experience?" Katy replied.

"Yes. I just want you to be careful, okay? Don't completely surrender if you aren't 100% sure that you can trust him, and that he won't take advantage of you."

"Do you trust Barney?"

Robin nodded, "I do, yes. The great thing about our relationship is that we both don't shy away from talking about our sex life, and we also have a safe word that I know he takes So yes, I'd do things with Barney that I'd never in a million years would have done with any other guy."

Katy nodded.

"Besides, the more Barney makes a girl loose control, the more turned on he gets." Robin winked at her.

"Eww!"

The two started walking towards the house,

"I am really happy for you Robin, you two make a great couple." Katy said.

"Thanks, I've never been happier in my life."

"Even with everything that is going on right now?" Katy questioned the truth of her sister's statement.

Robin nodded, "yeah, because Barney is back, and everything will turn out fine."

**Vancouver: The Day after Termination Day**

"Katy?" James asked, she had clearly been thinking about something else entirely.

"Oh sorry, yeah we talked about Barney too. A couple of times actually, she said he made her very happy, and that everything would be okay now that he was back from Belize."

James nodded, "did you have the impression that she meant what she said?"

"Why?"

"Well, I keep wondering whether or not Robin knew what was coming. Barney certainly did, he wrote farewell letters to Marshall and me."

Katy swallowed hard, "I didn't have the impression that she had any clue what was coming."

"And Barney? Did he act weird?"

"He was very clingy. Always touching her, or hugging her. It irritated my mom a lot, but I don't know, I don't think it was sexually motivated. He just really enjoyed keeping her close. I guess you could say that that was out of the ordinary."

James nodded, and waved the waitress over to order another drink.

"Did he write her a letter too?" Katy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You said Barney wrote you guys letters, I'd assume the first person he would write to would be Robin. Unless of course he always knew that she would disappear as well."

"Which doesn't seem like he did. You are right, he probably did write her a letter." James was excited and checked his phone. It was not too late to call Marshall and Lily, and get them to go over to Robin's to check her mail.

**New York: The Day after Termination Day**

"Right. We will head over there right now, I will call you as soon as we checked." Marshall ended the call, both Lily and Ted were looking at him, waiting for an explanation.

"That was James, he thinks that Barney might have written Robin a letter as well, and asked if we could go over there to check."

"Let's do it." Lily had already gotten up, heading for her coat.

"So you still believe that Barney had no intentions of getting Robin roped into this crazy mess?" Ted asked, they had told him about the newest developments, but he was still convinced that Barney was purposefully hurting Robin.

"Just get up and come, or stay here, either way; stop making these horrendous accusations." Lily said, already opening the door.

Ted got up as well, following his two friends into the hallway, "I am just saying, maybe Barney isn't the victim in all this."

…

They reached Robin's apartment forty minutes later, it was empty and in exactly the same state as it was earlier.

"I know it's insane, but I kind of hoped she'd be here." Lily confessed.

"Well, we will find her Lilypad, I promise." Marshall said, while kneeling down to get the mail off the floor.

He flipped through them eagerly, and stopped dead when he recognized Barney's handwriting.

"Shit." He whispered, while throwing the other letters back on the floor and getting up.

"You found it?" Lily's eyes grew wide.

"No way." Ted, who had been messing with Robins stuff turned around as well.

"Open it." Lily demanded.

But Marshall hesitated, Barney had never planned for Robin not to return to New York, wasn't knowing that he had written her a letter all he needed to know?

"I don't think we should open it." Marshall finally said.

"What? Of course we have to." Lily pushed.

"It's probably _really_ personal Lily, I am sure it's meant for Robin's eyes only." Marshall argued.

"But they disappeared, he might have explained things in there, we have to open it." Lily countered.

"I agree." Ted had come closer as well.

"No he wouldn't, Barney was clearly trying to protect Robin. He wouldn't just tell her everything in a letter later, putting her in harms way. I'd bet that it's just a very personal letter, and we shouldn't open it." Marshall stuck to his original opinion.


	31. Chapter 31

**Vancouver: The Day after Termination Day**

"Thanks for coming tonight." James said, as he put the car into park in front of the gate of her parents home.

"Sure. Keep me updated?" Katy asked.

James nodded, "of course, and if there is anything else you can think of, please call, okay?"

Katy nodded and got out of the car. She hesitated before closing the door.

"Look, there is something I didn't tell anyone." She said, while climbing back on the passenger seat.

James swallowed, "which is?"

Katy was clearly torn between telling him her secret, or simply getting out of the car for good.

"Katy please, if you know something you got to tell me." James pushed.

"Robin…she texted me yesterday." Katy finally admitted.

"What? When?" James asked.

"After you had left to look for them, I was worried about her, so I texted her, and she replied." Katy pulled her cell phone out and opened the conversation, before handing it to James.

_R u guys ok? Barney's brother is searching for u, he thinks you & Barney went missing. _

James scrolled down to Robin's reply,

_Cause we r ok. Don't worry Katy! I luv u! _

James checked the time, 3:17pm. That was around the time he was trying to find the hotel they were staying at. It was also more than 12 hours after his phone conversation with Barney was interrupted.

_Then where r u? Seriously Robin, this isn't funny._

It was the last message in that conversation.

"She never replied again, huh?" James asked.

"Nope. But she was fine yesterday afternoon." Katy pointed out.

James nodded, if Robin was the one who had written that text.

"Thanks for showing me this." He said, handing Katy her phone back.

"You still think they are in trouble, right?" Katy asked.

"Well, if they know that I am searching for them, then why won't they just contact me?" he pointed out.

"I am sure they will, who knows, maybe Barney surprised her and flew them to an isolated island somewhere for their Honeymoon." Katy suggested.

James smiled at that thought, "I really, really hope you are right."

Katy finally got out of the car, and James started it and rode down the street until he found a parking spot.

Anyone in possession of Robin's phone could have written that text, so it really didn't mean anything. Nonetheless it still gave him hope.

He reached for his own phone and dialed Marshalls number.

"Hey James, I was just going to call you." Marshall said as he answered the phone.

"Did you find a letter?" James asked.

"Yes."

James could feel his heart rate speeding up, "what does it say?"

If there was one person Barney would be honest to, it would be Robin.

"I haven't opened it."

"What? Why not?"

"I think it's not necessary, we now know that Barney expected Robin to be back in New York, why read it? I mean think about our letters, and how personal they were. Don't you think Robin's is too? It's meant for her eyes only, James. We should respect that."

"Just open it Marshall, Robin is missing, I am sure she won't mind if this is what could save her and Barney's lives."

He could hear Marshall take a deep breath, "I am not comfortable with this." He said, but James could hear paper being torn, and knew that he was opening the letter nevertheless.

"What does it say?" James finally asked, afraid of the answer.

"Nothing." Marshall replied.

"What do you mean? It's just an empty page?" James asked confused.

"No, it…it has all kinds of information on it. His US Bank account, and password; the combination to his safe, the pension fund account number, another bank account in Canada…just information."

"No "I love you" or "I am sorry it had to end this way"?" James asked.

"Well, it does say, Robin, these are some things you might need, and then he signed with, love Barn." Marshall read.

James put his head back, "I don't get it. This can't be it, right? He wouldn't just leave her this when he knew she'd be heartbroken."

"Maybe he left her a message on her phone or something." Marshall guessed.

"Speaking of messaged, apparently Katy got a text from Robin yesterday afternoon."

"What?" Marshall asked surprised.

"Yep. She showed it to me, something about everything being fine." James explained.

"Well, that's good, right?"

"Is it? I mean, yes, maybe Robin did write that text, but then she'd know that we are searching for them, why hasn't she contacted us yet? Why did she text Katy, but not one of us?"

"You don't think she was the one who wrote it?" Marshall asked.

"Anyone in possession of her phone could have." James said.

They were silent for a little while.

"Any news from the police?" Marshall asked.

"Nope, not yet."

**Vancouver: Two Days after Termination Day**

The news from the police came at 9:37am the next day.

James was at the closest Tim Hortons from the Hilton, showing people Barney and Robin's picture, hoping that someone had noticed something.

One of the baristas remembered Barney; but couldn't remember anything other than that he had flirted with her.

He stepped outside, to take the call.

"James Stinson?"

"This is Detective Keller with the Vancouver Police Department."

James sucked in the cold air, not sure if he was ready for what was coming next.

"Yes, are there any news?" he asked.

"Yes Sir, we found the SUV."

James swallowed, "…and?"

"Well, an alert citizen noticed it, they must have ran off the road, and down a 100feet drop. We are currently towing it back onto the street."

James swallowed hard, "was…are they inside?"

"No, it seems like the vehicle is empty. Of course we have to retrieve it before being able to further accessing it."

James let himself fall against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut. That had scared the living hell out of him.

The thought that they could have simply had an accident hadn't crossed his mind at all over the past couple of days.

"Can I come?" He finally asked.

"Sir I don't see how that would be helpful." Detective Keller replied.

"Please, I can identify the items found in the car, I won't interfere in any way with the investigation."

"Fine."

He gave him the location and James jogged back to the Hotel to get his own rental car.

…

James was in shock when he finally got through, and saw the SUV.

It was highly dented, and the engine block and hood were pretty much non-existing.

"James Stinson I assume?" An older guy asked as he walked towards James.

James nodded, "Detective Keller?" he asked.

The other man nodded, "well, we were able to tow the car back up here, and it is indeed empty."

James nodded, more than relieved about that statement. There was no way that anyone inside would have made it out alive.

"We did find some evidence in the trunk though, now obviously we need to further process the entire car and take fingerprints etcetera."

James nodded, anxious to find out what they found.

"But, there are blood stains in the trunk, quite large ones." The detective continued.

James swallowed hard.

"We can't say if its human or not at this point, and it's obviously too early to tell who it belongs to, but I think it's safe to say that you were right, something is definitively not right here."

James nodded, "did you find anything else?" He asked, noticing that his voice was shaking.

The detective nodded, "yes, we did."

He pulled out a plastic bag, and held it up in front of James.

"We believe this belongs to your brother?"

James took the back, it was a wedding band. He had seen Barney's ring before, but he couldn't say for sure that this was it.

"It could be." He said, turning the bag in his hands to get a better look.

"It's engraved," the detective pointed out.

James had no idea whether or not Barney's ring was engraved, but he turned it some more until he was able to read the text.

_Dibs on Robin Scherbatsky till eternity. B&R 11-27-06_

He swallowed hard.

"We found it in the trunk, so I assume the blood belongs to him as well, but as I said, we won't know for sure until we get some samples to the lab."

**New York: Two Days after Termination Day**

Marshall was restless; he couldn't just sit around and do nothing anymore.

So he started googling thinks about AltruCell, but they had an amazing public relation division, all he found were commercials about the fluff on tennis balls, and some interviews with employees, all of which boosted the company's image.

He was getting frustrated, when he had another idea. Using the log-in information in Robin's letter, he logged himself into Barney's bank account.

Which, much to his surprise, was completely wiped out. He scrolled around, until he found the last withdrawal, apparently Barney had taken everything out the day he returned from Belize.

Eager to find out more, Marshall proceeded to log in to the Canadian bank account. He was also greeted by zeros. Apparently Barney had taken everything out while in Vancouver.

He leaned back in the chair and starred at the screen, trying to make sense of the newfound information.

Barney had told James that Robin would have money on her during their last conversation.

But he must have anticipated her needing that money if he had withdrawn it before leaving for Vancouver.

"Hey babe." Lily said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hey."

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, and started to read the information on the screen.

"This is all so twisted, isn't it?" she whispered.

Marshall nodded, "I really wish I would have talked to Barney the night he came back from Belize. I mean I'd witnessed first hand what these people were capable of that day, why didn't I push him to open up to me?"

"It's not your fault Marshall, nobody could have anticipated any of this." Lily reassured him.

"Bullshit Lily, a gunman tried to freaking kill Barney! Why did we take this so lightly? I mean seriously, what kind of friends are we?"

"Yes, but Robin killed that guy, we thought that was the end of it, remember."

"Of course I remember, but how could we have been so stupid? Has anyone really asked Barney what the shooting was about? I know I haven't."

"Yeah, because he left for Belize, we didn't see him until the night he got back. Marshall, stop feeling guilty, this isn't your fault, and you couldn't have prevented it either. Whatever crazy mess Barney got himself into, it is not…"

"And the pictures?" Marshall interrupted her, while getting up. "We should have known that this wasn't over the moment that girl handed Robin these filthy photographs."

"Marshall, stop this. None of this is our fault! Blaming yourself isn't helping anyone."

Marshall went to the bedroom, leaving Lily behind in the living room.

**Vancouver: Two Days after Termination Day**

_My mom told me they found the car. Can we meet?_

James was back in his hotel room, he had called everyone, reporting on the newest development earlier.

_Why? _

It's not as if he really had any plans, sure, he could try to find more people who had interacted with them before they disappeared. But he felt like he was getting nowhere with it. He just felt defeated, and really missed Eli.

_I want to show u something. Please._

James hoped it was something interesting, maybe Katy had went back in Robin's old room, and had found a new piece of evidence or so.

_Ok. I'll pick you up in an hour. _

He grabbed the keys and headed out of the door.

…

"So, spill it, what was so important?" James asked as he pulled onto a deserted parking lot.

Katy opened her purse, while James was watching a car zooning by.

"This." Katy handed him an envelope.

James raised an eyebrow, "and?"

He turned it in his hands; it was addressed to Katy Scherbatsky.

"Open it." Katy demanded.

So James did, a piece of paper and a second envelope fell out. He grabbed the piece of paper first and started to read it,

_Hi Katy,_

_can you please make sure that Robin get's this letter by hand delivering it to her? I know this doesn't make any sense right now, but you'll be in New York to do soon. _

_I really appreciate it! _

_Barney_

_P.S. Your boyfriend is a douche, you can do so much better. Just saying. _

The last sentence made James laugh.

"I don't think this is funny at all." Katy contered.

"You are right, it's not." James turned his attention to the second letter,

_To Robin Scherbatsky - Highly confidential! _

James couldn't believe it; Barney had written Robin a real letter after all.

"Why would he have anticipated me being in New York?" Katy asked.

"For his funeral." James answered absentmindedly. Should he open it? Marshall's words rang in his ears, this was probably very personal, and only meant for Robin's eyes.

"Are you going to open it?" Katy asked.

"I don't know yet. It's meant for your sister."

"But she is missing. I mean he clearly never meant for her to go missing as well, right? I'd say we should open it."

"He wouldn't have put any information in it." James countered.

"Okay, say Robin is found tomorrow, she would never have to know that we read the letter, right? But say she isn't found anytime soon, at what point would you open it? In a week? A month? A year? So why not do it now, at least that way we have utilized all the information available during the search, and won't feel guilty when we do open it one day, and figure out that this could have changed things."

James nodded, maybe Katy had a point. The question became, who should open it? Katy? Marshall? Lily? He himself? Who should take a look at this.

"Do it." Katy pushed.

He nodded, tearing the envelope open.

_Robin, I love you. _

_And that's essentially all I got to say. I know that's not even close to the answers you were hoping for when Katy gave you this letter, and it certainly doesn't make anything better, but it's the truth. I love you, and that's why we are where we are, and that's why I did what I did. It's complicated, it always is, but essentially it boiled down to you or me. I couldn't save both of us, and I wasn't going to let anyone hurt you. _

_This letter will probably suck, given that I have never written a real, heartfelt love letter to a girl before, but I'll give it a go anyways. Because there are some things I wanted to tell you, and never got the chance. So here it goes._

_Marrying you was both the best, and the worst decision of my life. The best because it lead to this relationship, it lead to Las Vegas, our affair, and finally to us fully committing to each other. The worst because it jump-started this thing between us, and cheated us out of so many experiences and milestones. In the beginning, when we were hooking up at McLarens, or at one of our apartments, I always wondered whether or not we would be doing this if we weren't married. Would you have agreed to all this if there hadn't been the ring on your necklace? Could I have made you fall in love with me by just being myself? I know all these things don't matter anymore, because you did fall in love with me. But what if. What if I'd asked you out on a date? What if our first kiss would have been a goodnight kiss? What if we'd started dating? In the end all these things don't matter, but wouldn't it have been great? Things would have been clear between Ted, you and me; rather than this mess where Ted still things that I tricked you into being with me. I could have proposed to you. You could have planned the wedding of your dreams. Or Vegas again. Personally, I feel like our love is so unconditional that just us in Vegas would suffice, because the only important thing is that we are together. _

_I am so unbelievably proud of you, and the things you have achieved. Japan, your new show – it blows my mind. I know you will go on to great things, a lead anchor job at CNN is totally in your future. Mark my words._

_I am also very grateful for your support, I know I've worked a lot lately, and that it must be frustrating to never get clear answers. But you always have my back, even when Ted is trying to convince you time and time again that I am cheating on you. You never doubted me, you never doubted us, and that to me is just mind-blowing. Honestly, I haven't slept with another girl since we got married. I sometimes wonder if you have? Not recently obviously, but what about when things were casual, were there other men? It doesn't matter now, I know that, I probably shouldn't even have written it in this letter, but I'm not in the mood to write this whole thing again, so we both just have to live with it._

_You changed me, I mean you completely revolutionized my beliefs. I meant what I said the other day, I really do wish you were pregnant. I know that's selfish, leafing you alone with one of those little monsters, when you don't even like them. But, I like the idea of there being a part of me that gets to live with you, even if I don't. Boy is this letter getting sappy. I better start wrapping this up before it gets much worse._

_Robin, I have done some bad things. Most of them related to my job, and some might surface after my death. Please don't let them deter your judgment. Yes, I did these things, but I would have __never__ done them to you! I really hope you can keep the memories of us alone together alive, rather than letting these negative things get to you. _

_One last thing, please keep your promise, and don't run back to Ted. I am sure he will be supportive, and make things easier for you in the upcoming months, and I am sure he will try something, but please don't go there. I know this sucks, I know I am putting you through hell, and I know that it will be tempting to look for comfort from him, but please don't._

_James will always be there for you Robin, he will be able to help you with everything. And of course now that I can't do it, you will have to teach Eli how to live, and how to pick up girls. He's so lucky to have such an awesome aunt! _

_Oh gosh, I just re-read the letter. I've turned into Ted. I'd write a new one, but there is a beautiful Canadian girl laying in front of me, about to wake up, and I neither want to be caught writing this, nor not have you wake up in my arms. Just never tell anyone about this bad case of feelings, okay? _

_I love you babe. (And I love that you let me call you babe!) _


	32. Chapter 32

**New York City: Two Days After Termination Day**

Ted was fumbling with his phone, evaluating whether or not he should write Robin another message. He had already written her at least ten, and never received an answer.

Yet, he really wanted to talk to her, and maybe she was reading his texts, even if she wasn't answering them.

So he started typing again,

_Robin, I feel like there is so much left unsaid between us. I know I made many mistakes since we broke up, it's just really hard to cope with some of these changes._

He hit send, starring at his cell phone once again.

_I just loved you so much_.

He typed, starring at those six words. It was true, he had been pining after her for so long, and was the happiest guy alive when she finally reciprocated those feelings.

The breakup had come as a shock to him. Yes, they wanted different things out of live, but their relationship had been solid up until that night.

At least that was what he had thought; little did he know that Barney was already edging in.

To this day he couldn't believe that Robin had let him do that. That she just completely overlooked this extremely unmoral behavior.

_It hurts when I think about you and Barney back then._

He added to the text, and it really did. He would have never expected either one of them to betray him like that. Never.

_I always thought we would get back together, eventually. _

He hit send again, mostly so he wouldn't change his mind.

_And then he followed you to Japan, and everything changed so rapidly. I mean finding out that you had hooked up with Barney stung, but then seeing you half naked in his apartment while he called you 'babe'. _

Ted shook his head,

_Why him Robin? Of all the men in the world, why did you have to choose him? _

Sure, Barney was his friend – not his best friend as Barney used to hint at – but nonetheless his friend. But Barney was also an insensitive jerk, especially to girls. 

Ted had seen him break the hearts of countless girls, he'd seen him trick them into sleeping with him by telling them horrendous lies. He had listened to so many filthy stories of his, he had listened to how Barney had demeaned girls in bed.

Sometimes he wondered whether he should have told Robin all that. Whether or not it would have been better to take her aside, and really tell her the truth about Barney. About the women he has slept with, his video equipment, and all the people who ended up watching his sick home movies.

Subconsciously she must have known all these things. She must have realized that he was filming her too. Yet, she never backed out.

_I know marrying him saved you, but for what price, Robin? _

For what price, that was the real question? Was Robin paying with her life? Ted put his head in his hands, and concentrated on his breathing. Not knowing whether or not Robin was okay was the most nerve-racking thing he had ever had to go through.

He would give anything if she'd only come back. The thought that she might not was unbearable. He loved that girl, more than anything else in the world.

_I love you Robin. Please come home. _

**Vancouver: 2 Days after Termination Day**

James had dropped Katy back off at her parents house, driving back into the city, thinking about the letter the whole way.

He wondered when Katy had received the letter, and whether or not she was keeping more information hidden from him.

Had Robin texted her again? He doubted it.

Thinking about the letter, James couldn't help but wonder what Barney had meant when he said that he could only save one of them.

He also wondered why Barney hadn't put any of the details about the widowers' pension, and the life insurance in there. Had he already told her all that in person? Or had he depended on Marshall and him to handle that conversation?

He had so many questions, and so little answers. He hoped the SUV would give some. Maybe the police would find fingerprints that weren't supposed to be there, which would then lead them to Barney and Robin.

**New York City: 2 Days after Termination Day**

"Barney wrote Robin another letter." Marshall said when he entered the living room after taking on the phone with James.

Ted and Lily looked up, "he did?" Lily asked surprised.

Marshall nodded, "yes, he addressed it to Katy so she'd give it to Robin at Barney's funeral."

"That's creepy." Ted commented.

"What does the letter say?" Lily asked.

"James didn't actually read it to me, but I guess it's a love letter to her. It doesn't contain any hints about who came after them, and why."

"A love letter?" Ted asked sarcastically.

"So Barney really never anticipated anything happening to Robin." Lily pointed out.

"It sure doesn't seem like it. But I mean it makes sense, right? To kidnap both I mean. If I'd want to hurt Barney, or get information out of him, I'd take Robin too. It's the fastest way to get Barney to talk, and it doesn't get crueler than hurting someone's loved one in order to hurt you."

"Do you think they are still alive?" Lily almost whispered.

Marshall shrugged, "maybe… I mean just because they found the car doesn't mean they are dead. I'd be the first thing I'd get rite of after kidnapping someone…besides, Barney and Robin are tough, they won't crumble quickly."

"Still, two days can be a long time." Ted said, imagining the horrible things that could be happening to Robin right now. He clenched his hands into fists.

**Vancouver: 3 Days after Termination Day**

After waiting for almost forty minutes, the detective finally called James in. He'd called him earlier, asking to come to the station, but then another emergency interfered with their interview.

"Mr. Stinson, sorry for the long wait. Let's start this interview, shall we? As I said, given the circumstances we'd like to start the official procedure, and invite all witnesses in to learn more about the victims, and what might have happened."

James stomach twisted when the detective used the word 'victims'.

"Any news?" James asked.

"Well, we are currently processing the car, but we actually need your assistance with that…well, and we are also tracking their cell phones right now, that will give us an idea of where to look for them."

"It's been a couple of days, I doubt they are still charged." James said.

"True, but we can trace where the last signal was received, and go from there." The detective explained.

James nodded, praying that it would work.

"Let's start the interview, shall we? I will have to ask you some obvious questions for the protocol first, I hope you don't mind?"

James shook his head.

"You are Barney Stinson's brother, and reside in the greater New York area, is that correct?"

James nodded. It took them about five minutes to get to the real questions, at which point James told him as much as he dared to.

He didn't say much about Barney's job, but mentioned the shooting. He never mentioned the letters, but emphasized that Barney and Robin were madly in love. And he didn't say anything about the money that had disappeared, but did tell him about Robin's new gun, and what make and model it was.

All in all he tried to give them as much information as possible, without indicating that Barney's shady profession could have something to do with them disappearing.

Later on, the detective asked him to go back to the hotel and go through Barney's and Robin's stuff to pick out item's that were guaranteed to have their finger prints on them, so they could use those to match them to the ones found in the car.

For whatever reason, the task what more haunting than James had expected it to be. And it took him forever to wrap the item's he'd selected.

For Robin he'd decided on her brush, since he was sure that there were only her fingerprints on it.

Picking something from Barney was harder. He wanted to take a suit, but then he remembered that they'd preferred a smooth surface. So he thought his cufflinks would be ideal, but they were rather small and he wasn't sure if they'd get a good print of them. His laptop would have been ideal, but James didn't want to risk handing it over to the police, who knew what kind of classified information Barney had stored on it.

So he finally decided on his razor, hoping they'd get a decent print, even though Barney's hands were most likely wet while he was using it.

…

He got the call that they had indeed traced their cell phones around 6pm. Apparently the cops were able to trace both cell phones to an area close to where the SUV was found, and finally found them on the side of the road.

Someone most have tossed them carelessly out of window.

The next step was to analyze the data, which could take a few days, according to the detective.

James didn't have his hopes up, yes, there was a chance that they had snapped a picture of their capturers, but if so, why hadn't they just send it right away?

Still, it gave him another idea, and so he went ahead, and requested the phone records of both of their phones. Something that was surprisingly easily done.

He'd have them within a couple of hours, and he was anxious to find out who else Barney had been talked to that night.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry for the long wait, and the short chapter, I've been busy, and not really into writing these last couple of days. I'll try to update again tomorrow, I know you are all anxious to find out what happened. **

**Vancouver: 4 Days after Termination Day**

The telephone company had kept their promise, sitting in his e-mail inbox the next morning were the phone records of both of their phones.

James went to the business center, and printed them out, before retrieving to his hotel room, to read them.

He began with Barneys.

The last call Barney had made was in fact to him, at precisely 2:07 am. It lasted 84 seconds.

What was more interesting was that Barney had received a call at 12:34 am from a foreign number. James pulled up the country code on google, Belize.

He wondered whether or not that call had triggered Barney to text him. He also wondered if it had anything to do with them disappearing, given that the call had come from outside the country.

Going back further, the next five calls had come from a New Yorker number. James recognized it, UltraCell. The last digits were different, but otherwise the number resembled Barney's work number, James guessed that Barney had talked to Bilson.

He'd done so for almost an hour starting at 10:37pm. That must have been the call Barney was mentioning in the hot tub.

Bilson had called earlier that day, and the day prior. All those conversations were short, except the first one, it had lasted over an hour as well.

There were a few calls made to local numbers, James guessed that Barney had called local businesses, he'd bet one of them was the Vancouver Canucks ticket hotline.

Barney had called Robin a few times as well. Nothing irregular about that.

James circled the last two calls Barney had answered before disappearing, and flipped through the recent records, he found his own number, and Marshalls; interestingly enough, the UltraCell number had tried to contact Barney again the next morning, and so had another New Yorker number James didn't recognize.

He circled that one as well.

So, Belize hadn't tried to contact Barney again, James scribbled it down with a large question mark before shuffling through the papers to take a closer look at Robin's phone records.

She hadn't called anyone that night, and all the calls made the days prior where either to Barney, Katy or local Vancouver numbers. There was one incoming call with a New Yorker area code a few days prior to them disappearing.

He flipped to the most recent calls, and was surprised to find one. She had made a call at 7:22am, almost six hours after Barney called him. It had lasted 4:38 seconds, and the number was definitively Canadian.

Had Katy lied to him? Had she talked to Robin that morning? Or had Robin called someone else, maybe someone from her past?

James pulled out his own cell phone, quickly dialing a directory assistance service.

A young girl answered, and James asked her to check who the number belonged to.

James continued reading Robin's records while waiting for the operator to get back to him, but there was nothing else that stood out. No more dialed, or answered calls.

A few calls from Marshall, and a whole bunch coming from another New Yorker number. James pulled up an empty text message,

_Do u know this number? 212-423-0829? The number tried to reach Robin_

He counted the calls, mostly to give himself something to do while he waited.

_43 times. Is that Lily? James._

The girl came back on the line just as he hit send.

"I am sorry, but that number belongs to a disposable cell phone, we don't have records for those." She said.

James thanked her, before angrily tossing his phone onto the bed. Shit. He really thought he was onto something.

But who in the world had Robin called? Who even owned disposable cell phones these days?

Barney did. James remembered. His brother would use them to hook up with girls, and dispose the phones every couple of weeks. But that was old Barney, James was sure that Barney wasn't keeping a bimbo phone, as he had always referred to those, around anymore.

People who didn't want to be traced did too, and suddenly it hit him. What if Robin hadn't made that call after all?

...

James had just gotten himself a coffee from the Tim Horton Barney had gone to every morning to get Robin's when his cell buzzed.

_Morning – that's Ted's number. Anything new? _

Of course it was Ted's number, James thought sarcastically, he should have known.

_Well someone is clearly not over his ex. Do you have time to talk?_

James replied, and his phone started ringing just a few seconds later.

He brought Marshall up to speed on the latest developments, and he too agreed that it was likely that Robin hadn't made that last call. He also agreed that it was suspicious that Belize hadn't called again.

On the other hand, Barney was supposed to be in court that day, so UltraCell had ample reasons to call. Maybe Belize did not. But then again, maybe they didn't have to call, because they already knew that they wouldn't reach anyone.

…

James checked in with the detective, but they hadn't gotten any of the lab results back, and the cell phones weren't quite ready either.

Or they didn't want to tell him everything they knew, James thought.

They made an appointment for 9am the next day, at which point the results should have come in.

It almost didn't matter though, James was certain that the blood in the trunk belonged to Barney. Why else would his wedding band have been back there?

He quickly distracted himself by calling home, thinking too long about the ring, and its sentimental engraving made him sick.

Tom and Eli were doing good.


	34. Chapter 34

**New York: 5 Days after Termination Day**

Marshall was sitting on his desk at work, and couldn't concentrate at all. It had been like that the last couple of days, he would just stare at the monitor, not getting anything done.

It had been 5 days. He couldn't believe it. The situation was unbearable for all of them, Lily was a nervous wreck, Ted was reminiscing about his time with Robin, still sure that Barney had done all this on purpose, and he himself was slowly, but surely going insane.

At least that what it felt like. 5 days was just too long.

The first couple of days he had thought that they would turn up, sure, it looked like something bad had happened, but he had hope that they would make it through it.

But now, what if they would never find them? What if they would never find out what had happened to their friends?

Marshall couldn't get the day Barney had returned from Belize out of his head. He kept thinking about Robin, and how worried she had been about Barney. The phone conversation he'd had with Barney was on constant replay in his mind as well. Barney asking him to keep an eye on Robin, Barney telling him that he loved her.

Marshall squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think of something else.

The only thing that came to his mind was the moment Barney, and Robin had left McLarens together. Walking arm in arm, stealing kisses, and just so… happy.

**Vancouver: 5 Days after Termination Day**

"Detective," James shook the man's hand.

"Good morning Mister Stinson," he replied.

"Have the lab results come back yet?" James asked, while following him into his office.

"Yes, they have." Detective Keller replied, and pointed towards the chair.

James obliged, and sat down, anxious as to what they had found.

"Well, the blood in the trunk is indeed your brothers," the detective explained.

James nodded, hearing it was a lot worse than anticipating to hear it.

"What do you think? The stain was pretty large, could he have bleed to death?" James asked.

The detective smirked, "I like your wit."

James kept looking at him, waiting for an answer to his previous question.

"Honestly, I don't know. It wasn't enough to suggest that he bleed to death, no. Is that a guarantee that he was alive while lying in the trunk? No. You see, once the heart stops pumping, the blood flow seizes rather quickly too."

James didn't really want to think too much about it, so he quickly asked, "what else did you find?"

"We found three sets of fingerprints. Your brothers being the only ones in the trunk."

James nodded, "Robin's sister, Katy, had been in the car as well, the third set could be hers."

"Katy Scherbatsky?" The detective asked.

James nodded, and offered, "I can give you her number."

"No need, the Scherbatsky's will be questioned later today."

James nodded slowly, wondering why Katy hadn't told him this yet.

"Do you know a man named Ted Mosby?" The detective asked.

James nodded, "he's a friend of Barney and Robin's back in New York, why?"

"Mrs. Stinson's phone is full with texts from him." The detective explained lazily.

"They used to date." James offered.

"Yes, we got that from the texts. The reason I'm bringing it up is because he mentions that your brother saved her from something, do you know anything about that?"

James swallowed, not sure whether or not he should bring the fake marriage into this. It would completely weaken the whole, they-are-madly-in-love angle he had been working.

"Ted is hung up on Robin. She started falling for Barney while they were still dating, and Ted never got over being betrayed like that, he's just venting." James finally said.

The detective nodded, it was hard for James to read his mind.

"We found a lot of recent pictures on their phones," the detective said, turning the computer screen towards James so he could see.

"That's the last one Robin send him," the cop pulled up a picture. Robin was sitting in bed, clearly wearing Barney's clothes.

It made James smile, "Barney was on a business trip right before they left for Canada."

The detective nodded, and pulled up another one, it showed Robin and Katy posing together.

"That's her sister, Katy." James explained.

The detective nodded, he went though some pictures faster before stopping again, "it looks like the three got along really well."

The picture showed Barney, Robin, and Katy sitting against the headboard on a bed, wrapped in a sheet. Barney's upper body was on display, and the big bandage was clearly visible, along with pretty nasty bruises. The detective pointed the mouse on it, and raised an eyebrow at James.

"Barney got into a fight on his business trip, he was mugged, and fought back." James quickly replied.

There were a few pictures of Barney and Robin posing in bed together, James didn't need to ask whose phone those had come from.

There was a nice group shot of Barney, Robin, Katy, and Robin's mom, all sitting around the kitchen table.

"Her mom I assume?" The detective asked. James nodded.

The next twenty some pictures were all from the Canucks game. Barney and Robin posing in their jerseys on the bleachers, them kissing with the hockey field in the background, and a lot of pictures of Robin posing with players. She looked so excited, and psyched in each one of them that it was hard to believe how quickly everything had changed.

That was all the new information they had, Detective Keller assured him, promising to call as soon as they knew more.

Outside, James lit himself a cigarette, over thinking the information he had just received. He decided that he really needed to talk to Katy again.

**New York: 5 Days after Termination Day**

"Yes?" Ted asked excitingly, he had recognized the country code for Canada right away, "Robin?"

"This is detective Keller with the Vancouver police department, may I speak with Ted Mosby?" a male voice asked him.

"This is he." Ted said somber.

"Mr. Mosby, good that I reach you. I have a few questions regarding the disappearing of Mr. and Mrs. Stinson, and hoped that you'd be able to answer them."

"Yes, sure." Ted replied, anything to help finding Robin.

"Great! Am I correct that you know the victims?"

"Victims? Did you find them?" Ted asked shell-shocked.

"No, they are still missing. You are close friends with them, right?" The detective asked again.

"Yes, we… I dated Robin for a year." Ted answered.

"Right, yeah, that's what James Stinson said. I don't know if you know this yet, but we found their cell phones, and were able to analyze them."

"Okay?" Ted didn't quite understand what the detective wanted from him.

"Judging from your recent texts to Mrs. Stinson, it seems like you have ample reason to believe that their marriage wasn't as picture perfect as it seems."

Ted swallowed.

"Could you tell me more about that?" The detective finally asked.

Ted hesitated, this was the moment of truth. He could either tell the cops what he really thought about Barney, and the circumstances of their wedding; or go with James' version, and pretend that they were madly in love with each other.

He thought about Robin, and how she had asked him to stop manipulating things. But she was missing now, and maybe he could save her, if the cops knew the truth, maybe they would look at this case from a different angle.

"Honestly, I think Barney is just playing her." He spit out.

"Oh really?" The detective asked, clearly interested in hearing more.

"Robin is gorgeous, and funny, and sophisticated… she'd never fall for a guy like Barney, and she certainly wouldn't have married him."

"Except she did."

"Yeah, because her visa was going to be revoked, and marrying a U.S. citizen let her stay in the country." Ted explained.

"So you are saying the marriage is fraudulent?" The detective asked.

"I am saying that Barney helped her out big time."

"And she owed him. Did he ever use the marriage to force her to anything?" The detective asked.

"I'm assuming so, it's the only explanation for her lovey-dovey behavior."

"You said that Robin would have never fallen for a guy like Barney Stinson, what did you mean by that?"

"He is a jackass. And the biggest womanizer in New York City, I kid you not, he must have slept with half of the singles in New York by now, and he does demeaning things to these girls."

"So you don't think he has been faithful to her?"

"No. The husband of one of his hook-ups tried to kill him two weeks ago."

"Really?"

"Yes, it happened while we were all hanging out at our favorite bar. Barney used Robin as a human shield, the whole thing ended with Robin shooting the guy, and Barney getting wounded." Ted couldn't believe that James hadn't told the police any of this yet.

"How did Robin react when she found out about the real reason for the shooting?"

"She thought I made the whole thing up." Ted replied.

"To get her back?" The detective asked.

"Yes. I don't know why she puts up with this, she must either really love him, or not care at all. I am suspecting that he is using this sick power he has over her to force her to go along."

"Sounds like he is extorting her."

"I think he is, yes."

"What is he getting out of this?"

"Sex, disgusting, wicked, sex."

"Do you have proof of that?" The detective asked.

Ted had to think about the question for a second, "well, I know that she has done things with him that she'd vehemently refused to ever do."

"What else can you tell me about their relationship?"

Ted thought about it again, "well, they don't actually live together, and …" he hesitated for a second before continuing, "I think Barney hits her."

"Really?"

"Well, I've noticed bruises before. Robin denied it, and said that it had happened during sex, that it had been an accident, but I don't buy it."

"James Stinson did not mention any of this, thank you for being honest with me. This will definitively help further the investigation."

"Really? I mean… I hope so. I am really worried about Robin."

"Do you mind if I call you again if I have additional questions?"

"Not at all. Could you please keep me updated on the case as well?" Ted asked.


	35. Chapter 35

**WOW - so many great comments :-D You guys totally screwed my evening up, I wasn't going to write any more today, but then my cell kept informing me about new comments, and I got so psyched that I sat down and wrote some more. **

**These were the best comments ever, and btw. so many good ideas for alternative endings :-) Ted getting murdered by an angry mob with an axe; or shot by Robin. **

** Teri: I'll see what I can do. I am still just making things up as I go, but I will keep Ted being investigated in the back of my mind :-) **

**Anyways… enjoy! **

**Vancouver: 5 Days after Termination Day**

James was expecting room service when he opened the door, what he didn't expect was Katy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

He had texted her earlier about meeting up, but they had already been on the way to the city to talk to the cops, and she texted him back that she would call him later tonight.

"I ditched my parents to find you." She said, pushing past him into the hotel room.

"Come on in." James said ironically.

He closed the door, and watched her pace the room.

"What happened?" he finally asked.

"The stupid cops got it all wrong." She hissed.

James didn't quite understand what she meant, and asked "do you know something they don't?"

"You want to know how the interview went?" She completely ignored James, still pacing up, and down.

James nodded.

"Well, you might want to sit down for this." Katy said before diving into her account of the event.

**Vancouver Police Station: 5 Days after Termination Day **

"Thanks for coming in." The detective greeted them, shaking hands with each of them.

"Most certainly," Mr. Scherbatsky replied.

"Have you heard anything new from Robin?" Her mom asked.

"I am afraid not." The detective led them into his office.

"They are missing for five days now." Her mom stated.

"We know, and we are doing everything to find them as quickly as possible. Which brings us to why you are here. I'd like to hear more about their visit with you." Detective Keller said.

He waited until all three of them had sat down before starting.

"How often does your daughter visit?"

"This was the first time in god knows how many years." Mrs. Scherbatsky replied.

"We hadn't even met Barney Stinson before." Her ex-husband added.

"You weren't invited to their wedding?" The detective asked surprised.

"No. The guy never even asked our permission to marry her." Mr. Scherbatsky spit out.

"They eloped in Vegas, it was an intimate ceremony." Mrs. Scherbatsky added.

Detective Keller nodded, "so, now that you have met your son-in-law, what's your impression of him?"

"RJ could have done much better. He's a really snotty guy, always wears expensive suits, I didn't like him." Mr. Scherbatsky said.

"He's not what we expected, we never really expected Robin to marry at all since she was always completely against all that. And I guess he is known to be a womanizer back in New York. " Mrs. Scherbatsky added

"That's what I have heard as well, I've also heard that the marriage is fraudulent, and that Mr. Stinson might be extorting your daughter." Detective Keller leaned back in his chair, watching them closely.

"Bullshit." Katy was the first to reply.

"Katy." Her dad's tone made it very clear that he didn't want to hear anything else from her. "I believe it. RJ has never been strong, she'd be an easy victim."

"Fraudulent? I mean, yes, Barney was a little too much into touching her, but why would the marriage be fraudulent?" Mrs. Scherbatsky asked.

"Apparently so your daughter could stay in the States. What do you mean by he was too much into touching her?"

"He just constantly had his hands on her, it bothered me."

"Did you get the feeling that it bothered her too?" Detective Keller asked.

"Well, she didn't reject, but Robin isn't usually the coupley type, so I am assuming it did bother her." Mrs. Scherbatsky said.

"What do you think, are they in love with each other?"

"Of course they are, fraudulent marriage? Extortion? That's the biggest crap I've ever heard." Katy interjected.

"Well, it looks like your sister is played along…or had to play along."

"No. They really do love each other!"

"What was he getting out of all this?" Mr. Scherbatsky asked.

"It looks like sex." The detective replied.

"You got to be kidding. Robin and I talked about that, actually all three of us did, and there is no way that she was pretending to be in love with Barney, or that she was just sleeping with him because he was making her do it." Katy could feel her dad's eyes on her, but didn't back down.

"There is evidence to the contrary."

"Like what?" Katy challenged the detective.

"I guess there were some instances where she did things she said she never would."

"Yeah, because she loves and trusts him, I mean seriously, Robin and I talked about all that; Barney was not hurting her."

"And the bruises he gave her?"

"What?" Mrs. Scherbatsky asked shocked.

"Typical RJ, never been strong enough to defend herself." Her ex-husband shook his head.

Katy hadn't heard anything about bruises, so all she answered was, "he loves her, and there is no way he would hurt her."

**Vancouver Hotel Room: 5 Days after Termination Day**

"Do you know anything about bruises?" Katy asked.

"No…but I agree with you, Barney would never hurt Robin." James replied.

Katy nodded, "clearly not what the cops think."

"I don't get it, where did they get all this information from?"

"No clue. They certainly make Barney out to be a bad guy." Katy sat down on the bed, starring at her hands.

James watched her for a second; "you just said you've talked to both of them about their relationship…I thought you and Barney only talked about the weather?"

Katy shrugged, "while we were alone, yes. We hung out together one night, and talked about …stuff."

James sat down next to her, waiting for her to continue talking.

Katy sighed, "it was the second or third night of their visit."

**Vancouver: 3 Days Prior to Termination Day**

"Come in." She heard Robin say, and pushed open the door to her sisters old room.

"Mom asked me to bring these up to you." Katy said, pointing at the bowls in her hand.

"What is it?" Robin asked, she and Barney were already lying in bed, and she pushed the covers back and crawled out, and towards Katy.

"Warm apple pie with vanilla ice-cream, and pecans." Katy replied, she tried not to look at Barney's exposed upper body, and the bruises.

"Sweet." Barney exclaimed.

"Did she make you some too?" Robin asked, while taking the bowls from her hands, and handing them to Barney.

"I didn't want any." Katy replied.

Robin got off the bed, and closed the door behind Katy.

"I don't want mom to see Barney's bruises." Robin explained when she noticed the surprised look on Katy's face.

"Anyway, Barney and I went shopping earlier and sneaked some scotch in. I'd let you have a scotch and soda." Robin walked over to the desk, and pulled bottles, and plastic cups out of the drawer, "want it?"

"Seriously?" Katy asked surprised.

Robin nodded, "sure, Barney and I just found an old game in my nightstand we were going to play, you are welcome to join us."

Katy glanced over to Barney, he was already eating the dessert.

"It's some sort of card game with questions on it." He replied.

"It's supposed to be an ice-breaker." Robin explained.

"An ice-breaker game in your nightstand… naughty girl." Barney grinned.

"I thought we've already been over this Barney, I never had guys up here." Robin handed Katy a cup.

"Can you attest to that?" Barney asked Katy.

She just shrugged, "no idea, I was still young back then."

Robin climbed back onto the bed, "it'll be fun, and you got nowhere to go, right?"

Katy shook her head, and sat down on the bed as well. Robin tossed her the box with cards, "it's simple, we draw cards, and answer the questions."

"Do we all have to answer each one, or do we get to pass some if we want?" Barney asked.

"I don't think they are that spicy Barn." Robin replied, and looking at Katy she added, "at least I hope."

Katy grinned, and opened the box, "so does everyone has to answer each one?"

"We'll just take turns," Robin said with her mouth full.

Katy nodded, and drew the first card, "who goes first?"

"I'll start." Barney said.

"Mr. Competition, you do realize that you can't win, right?" Robin teased him.

"Wait, what? I already made my bets on who gets the dirtiest questions." Barney replied, nudging her softly.

"Okay, ready Barney?" Katy asked, he pretended to brave himself for something bad, and nodded.

"What are your feeling about pornography?" Katy read out loud.

It made Robin laugh, "does it really say that?"

Katy turned the card around, and showed it to her, "boy…I think mom got me that game back in the day, I doubt she knows that it's not 'your favorite color' kind of questions."

"Well, since the dawn of mankind…" Barney started.

"One sentence answers only." Robin interfered before he could get started with his fake history lesson.

"Fine. I am fan, especially the films starring Robin Stinson." He smirked.

"Overload of information." Katy took a big sip of her drink, already regretting to have agreed to this.

"Well…as long as you are the only viewer." Robin shrugged.

"Gross." Katy exclaimed, "I…he wasn't kidding? That's just disgusting."

Barney, and Robin looked at each other, before Barney defended himself, "it's not like I show them to anyone."

"Exactly, but in all seriousness, I think as a rule of thumb you should never agree to sex tapes, I mean I know Barney would never show those to anyone, but most guys aren't like that, especially while going through a nasty break-up."

"Okay, next one." Katy quickly picked up another card, not wanting her sister to keep talking, "Robin, complete the statement: If I were in trouble, I could always talk to…"

"Barney"

Barney and Robin shared a look, and Barney leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before drawing a card, "ready Katy? How do you feel about cheating?"

"Unacceptable…I mean real cheating is."

"Uh oh, what did Liam do?" Robin asked immediately.

"Nothing," she reached for the next card, "Barney, give 3 reasons why someone should have you for a friend."

"Ouh, good one." Robin grinned.

"Well, that's easy, I'm awesome cubed."

"That's not a real answer Barney." Robin said.

"Fine. I'm awesome, easy on the eyes, and make people's lives much more interesting with my legendary stories."

Robin rolled her eyes, "you are very loyal, funny, and unassuming."

"Loyal? I think Ted would disagree with that." Barney replied.

"Robin, complete the sentence: When I can't sleep I…"

"Wake up my husband, and nail him." Barney said before Robin had a chance.

"Gross." Katy commented.

"Actually, no. It depends where I am, if you are there, I usually just watch you for a while, if not I'll get up, and catch up on Canada."

"You watch me? That's creepy!"

"Not even nearly as creepy as some of the things you do." Robin replied.

"Please stop talking," Katy pled.

"Fine." Robin took a card, "Katy, must love and sex always go together, why or why not?"

"As I learned by watching you, no." Katy grinned at Robin.

"Burned." Barney laughed.

"You've got to talk. You are even worse than Robin."

"I was even worse than Robin, past tense." Barney corrected her, "besides, most of the girls I slept with had serious crushes on me, so that should count as 'feelings involved', right?"

"You really think the drunk sluts you banged had feelings for you?" Robin asked amused.

"Well not all of them, but I am a ladies man Robin. You kind of won the lottery when I married you."

Robin laughed, "from a financial perspective, yes."

"No matter which way you look at it." Barney replied.

Robin just laughed, "next one?"

"Hold on, don't cheapen this Robin."

Robin leaned over, and covered his hand with hers, "I was kidding, I know that I am the luckiest girl in the world."

**Vancouver Hotel Room: 5 Days after Termination Day**

"It was a fun night, we stayed up till 4am, drinking, and talking. Barney talked me into showing him where my mom kept all the magazines with Robin in it. You know, when she was a pop star?"

"Oh I bet he enjoyed that." James said.

"He did, it was like Christmas for him. He read each, and every one to us. There were one or two my mom had multiple copies of, and Robin let him have those."

"Oh boy, she must have been pretty drunk." James commented, imagining all the things Barney would have done with those articles. Putting them on the Internet was certainly inevitable. Showing everyone he knew too.

"She actually seemed to enjoy it. Not all the comments, and jokes he made, but just seeing him this excited about it." Katy shrugged, "there is just no way that he is extorting her like the cops said."

James nodded, "I don't get where that came from, I should probably go down to the station, and talk to Detective Keller."

Katy nodded, "yeah."

She got up, and walked towards the door, but turned around midway, "do you think they are okay?"

No, he was pretty sure they weren't okay, but he didn't want to worry her.

"Yeah, I am sure they are going to be fine. They are both tough, and I mean Robin has her gun too, so…don't worry, okay?" He got up as well.

"You are lying." Katy said slowly.

James turned around, and grabbed his key card and car keys, "I'll drive you home once I talked to the cops, okay?"

"I will just take the bus, don't worry about it." Katy replied.

"I'd rather drive you though."

"I am not five, I'll be fine." Katy said it in a way that immediately reminded James of Robin.

**New York: 5 Days after Termination Day**

Lily found herself standing in the middle of Robin's apartment wondering how she got there.

These past few days felt like she was living in a haze. She was on autopilot, and somewhat numb.

She walked into the kitchen, and noticed some tomatoes on the counter that had seen better days.

So she started throwing some things away, cleaned out the refrigerator, and washed the coffee mugs in the sink.

All while trying hard not to think about what might have happened to Barney, and Robin.

**Vancouver Police Station: 5 Days after Termination Day**

"Is detective Keller in?" James asked.

"Yes, but he is busy." The officer replied, not even bothering to look up from the report he was filing.

"I am assuming he is in his office?" James didn't even wait for the reply, and instead walked right past the front desk.

"Hey, that area is for staff only." The office called after him.

James sped up, and walked right into the office.

"Mr. Stinson?" Detective Keller seemed surprised.

"I said you can't just walk through." The officer had caught up to him.

"It's fine Steve, I meant to talk to Mr. Stinson anyways."

James waited until the officer had left, before asking, "extortion? Fraudulent marriage? What the hell?"

"I see you have a better relationship with the Scherbatsky's than your brother." The detective replied, pointing at the chair.

"My brother loves that girl more than anything else in this world, he'd _never_ hurt her." James stated clearly.

"I contacted the New York police department, they e-mailed me an incident report from a year ago."

James waited for him to continue, an incident report that included domestic violence? Or was he talking about Robin's arrest.

"She got arrested after threatening to kill someone with an unregistered firearm."

"I am sure she had her reasons." James replied, he had never heard the full story of Robin's arrest.

"Your brother married her right before the hearing."

"Nothing illegal about that." James said.

"True, except that I have a witness saying your brother used the marriage to coerce her into sleeping with him."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"How often do you see your brother?" The detective asked.

"Every now and then, why?"

"How do you want to know what is really going on behind closed doors? I understand that he's your brother, and no-one likes to hear these things about a family member, but it looks like…"

"No! Barney loves her, he'd never hurt her. I don't care what anyone says, I can get you ten witnesses to back my version."

"Mrs. Stinson's parents agreed that their relationship was abnormal."

"And what do they know? There is a reason why Robin hasn't visited in years."

"What about your brother laying his hands on her?" The detective asked.

"He would never do that." James was furious.

"But he did."

James shook his head, wondering who in the world that mysterious witness was.

The detective waited for a second, before he slowly started to talk again.

"Two boys took a shortcut through brushwood to school this morning…"

There was a knock, and the door was opened, "pizza is here."

"I'll be right out." The detective replied.

"Hurry, it'll get cold."

"What did they find?" James asked, bracing himself for the worst.

"The gun. Don't worry it wasn't loaded, but it's definitely the one Robin had on her."

"How'd you know?" James asked, yes it was a unique model, but he needed proof. His last hope had been that gun, as long as Robin was in possession of it, she'd be able to defend herself.

"We tested it, her fingerprints are on it." The detective said.

James nodded, "obviously, it was hers."

"They are bloody…and the blood type matches your brothers." The detective sounded somber now.

"She probably tried to stop the bleeding, and then picked it up again." James guessed.

The detective was silent for a moment, "Mr. Stinson, I am sorry…but all the evidence points in the direction that she killed him."

"That is ridiculous."

"People snap, you won't believe how many cases I see each year where a victim of domestic abuse suddenly becomes a raging time bomb."

"But not Robin, you've seen the pictures on their phones, they were happy."

"Pictures don't always tell the truth. I am sure they had moments of bliss, and happiness with each other, but it looks like there was a very dark flip side as well." The detective replied.

"No, you got it all wrong."

"It all makes sense though, doesn't it? There is absolutely no evidence that anyone else was involved in this crime. They probably got into a fight, she just recently shot someone, that must have made it easier to pull the trigger. Then she used the car to dispose the body, and finally dumbed it by letting it run off that hillside."

"Robin loves him, there is NO way she killed him."

"We have issued a warrant for her arrest, but if you're right, and she acted in the heat of the moment, regretting it later, then I wouldn't be surprised if she committed suicide."

James starred at the detective, this was the perfect exit for whoever had been after Barney, and Robin.

All they had to do was to make Robin's death look like a suicide, and they'd get away Scot-free.


	36. Chapter 36

**New York: 5 Days after Termination Day**

"You can't be serious!" Marshall screamed into the phone making Ted and Lily exchange worried looks.

"That's the biggest bullshit I've ever heard!" He was still screaming.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Hold on James, I got to tell the others what just happened." Marshall told James before turning to Lily and Ted, "The detectives are going to stop investigating."

"WHAT?" Lily asked shocked.

"How can they do that? They are still missing!" Ted asked, just as furious as Lily.

"They think Robin killed Barney!" Marshall said, "she would _never_ do that. How can they even suggest something like that? Are they out of their minds?"

"Technically they aren't stopping the investigation, they are just shifting gears." James explained.

"It's still the same, I mean two people are missing!" Marshall couldn't believe it, "and to imply she'd killed him, did you tell him that she loves him? You don't kill the love of your life!"

"Of course I did, but apparently it's much easier to listen to some mystery witness telling them the whole relationship wasn't real, and that Barney got violent before."

"Violent? What the f…! Someone said that Barney manhandled Robin?" Marshall felt the rage flush through his veins; "there will be a murder when I find out who said these things about Barney."

"Marshall, calm down. We have to think this through, I mean the turn of events is very convenient for whoever took them." James pointed out.

"You think the real kidnappers are behind this?" Marshall seemed surprised.

"I'd make sense, right? The cops think Robin killed Barney, all you got to do now is make her death look like a suicide, and voilà; the whole thing becomes a tragic love story, rather than a murder case."

Marshall turned to Lily and Ted. "James is right, their kidnapper must have made those accusations, it's the only thing that makes sense. Who would be a credible witness, yet have reasons to make them disappear?"

"Well it must be someone from their personal environment, right? I mean…we were so focused on Barney's job that we never even considered that this had nothing to do with it." Lily realized.

Ted just nodded.

"But who?" Marshall asked.

"Robin's dad maybe? He'd be a credible source of information, but might have ample reasons to kill them."

"Oh come on Lily, her dad wouldn't kill her." Ted interjected.

"James? We will think about who it could have been, okay?"

"Okay. And maybe try to talk to Bilson, Barney's boss, tomorrow too. He might know more."

**Vancouver: 6 Days after Termination Day**

James checked the alarm clock for the sixth time this hour, 3:42 am. He couldn't get back to sleep, and time was definitively going by extra slow right now.

The events of the day were keeping him up, who was that mysterious witness?

He had already decided to talk to detective Keller again, there was simply no way that either Robin or Barney had injured the other.

Bringing Barney's letters into the investigation would change everything, but it would also open a whole can of worms. And James wasn't an idiot, UltraCell wouldn't stand idly by, and let him make accusations against them. They had ways to deal with the cops, and the government, and to make sure that no-one asked the wrong questions.

James tossed around for a few seconds, trying to find a comfortable position.

And all the sudden a thought popped into his head, and he sat up abruptly. The witness must be someone who was credible, who knew things about Barney, and Robin that an acquaintance wouldn't. Who knew that they got married right after Robin's arrest, and before her hearing.

James had never heard the full story of what had happened the night Robin was arrested, but hadn't the detective mentioned that she had threatened to kill someone with an unregistered gun?

Maybe this had nothing to do with Barney's job after all, maybe this mess started way earlier.

So Robin had threatened to kill someone, and subsequently got arrested. The question was who she'd held at gunpoint that night. Someone from her past? Someone who waited all these months until no-one would suspect that this was connected to the incident 14 months ago?

Someone who would make a credible witness when coming forward?

James turned on the light, and grabbed his cell phone. He should have pried the story out of Barney, he should have asked him what Robin had been arrested for that would have revoked her visa so quickly.

But Barney had always said that this wasn't his secret to share, that this was personal.

Personal.

James dialed Marshall's number, hoping that he knew more about that faithful November night that had changed everything.

"Did you find them?" Marshall asked dozily.

"No, but I think I know who the mysterious witness is. Remember how Robin got arrested, and Barney and her got married so she could stay in the country."

"Of course, yes."

"Barney never told me what Robin was arrested for, he always said that it was personal. Well the detective said that Robin was arrested because she threatened to kill someone, and for possession of an unregistered firearm."

"So?" Marshall yawned.

"The witness has to be someone trustworthy, right? And Barney said it was personal back then."

"You think Robin tried to kill a family member or so, and he or she is now out for revenge?" Marshall asked.

"It would make sense, right? Do you know more about that night?"

"No, neither one of them ever really talked to us about it. Just that Robin was arrested, and that she sought out Barney for help." Marshall remembered.

"This could be something, right? I mean even if that person isn't the kidnapper, we could at least discredit this ridiculous thesis if we can debunk the source of the information."

"Okay, I'll see if Lily or Ted know more."

"And I will ask Katy, she hung out a lot with Barney and Robin these last few days, maybe they talked about it, who knows." James had already gotten out of bed.

**New York: 6 Days after Termination Day**

The phone conversation had woken Lily up as well, and she had gone into the bathroom while Marshall was still talking.

He heard how she turned the shower on when he stepped into the hallway, and decided to wait until she was done.

Not really knowing what to do with himself, he ended up getting the paper, and started reading it.

The cover story was about many killed, and wounded in two bombings in Baghdad. He started to flip through the paper until something caught his eyes, and he stopped.

_Host of NYN and Husband Missing in Vancouver_

_Robin Stinson, host of the popular lifestyle magazine 'New York Neighborhoods', and her husband Barney Stinson were reported missing by friends and family following a visit to Vancouver last week. As of now there are no information on the specific circumstances of their disappearance, although foul play is presumed. All further production of NYN, which was supposed to start filming again this week, is stopped. _


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks for the reviews! I incorporated one flashback, but I am really trying to move forward with the story so I am going to keep the B/R bits short. Don't worry though, I am planning to "recap" the story with a heavy B/R focus in later chapters. **

**Vancouver: 6 Days after Termination Day**

"Does this mean I don't have to go to school today?" Katy asked as she opened the door of James' rental car.

"No, this means you got a ride to school." James replied.

"What's up?" Katy asked, "why are you waiting for me outside at 6:35?"

"I thought about the case, about what the detective said." James started, while turning back onto the street.

"And?" Katy asked.

"Has Robin ever told you the real reason why Barney, and her got married?" James asked.

"Not really, although I suspected that he'd knocked her up."

"Well, they got married so Robin would be a citizen, and didn't have to go back to Canada." James explained.

"That's even worse than knocked-up." Katy commented, "and explains why they didn't sleep with each other until after the ceremony."

"They had to do that because Robin got arrested." James continued.

"Yeah right…that was right before she got married?"

"You know about it?" James asked surprised.

"Not really, it came up during the game we played."

**Vancouver: 3 Days Prior to Termination Day**

"Were you ever arrested?" Robin asked, putting the card down.

"Yes." Katy replied.

"YOU WERE?" Robin asked, "when?"

"A couple of months ago, no biggie." Katy waved it off.

"No biggie? Are you kidding? What for Katy? And why has no-one told me this?" Robin asked.

"Oh please, as if Katy knows about your arrest." Barney commented.

"What? No way!" Katy exclaimed.

"Way." Barney grinned.

"You were arrested? What for?"

"Thanks." Robin shook her head at Barney.

"Did you have to bail her out?" Katy asked him.

"No he did not have to bail me out. They released me after a couple of hours." Robin explained.

"A couple of hours? They kept you?" Katy asked.

"She joined a gang, and got a tattoo, and everything." Barney joked.

Robin turned around to him, "you got to talk."

"Me? I've never been in trouble with the cops." Barney defended himself.

Robin gave him a funny look, "and Sierra Leone?"

"You know about that?" Barney was clearly surprised.

"What happened in Sierra Leone?" Katy asked interested.

Barney, and Robin looked at each other for a few more seconds before Barney turned away, and said, "fine, I've been in trouble with the cops before too. One night, I got really drunk, and accidently peed on a church…had to do community service for that one."

**Vancouver: 6 Days after Termination Day**

"I couldn't stop laughing, and we dropped the topic afterwards." Katy said.

"But she never told you what she was arrested for?" James asked.

"Nope. I figured it was something silly...a bar fight or so," Katy replied.

"It seems as if she was arrested for threatening to kill someone, and for possession of an unregistered firearm. I was hoping you could tell me more about that incident."

Katy shook her head, "no, sorry. We didn't talk about that."

**New York: 6 Days after Termination Day**

Lily didn't know more about Robins arrest either, and since Ted wasn't picking up his phone, Marshall decided to head over to UltraCell, and try to talk to Barney's boss.

He never made it past the front desk though.

Apparently, the floor where Barney, and Bilson's offices were was off limit for visitors. You could only get up there if invited, and the guy refused to call Bilson, and ask if he wanted to see Marshall anyways.

"My friend is missing, he's an employee at this company too. Please, I just have a few questions." Marshall tried again.

"I am sorry, but only people who are either authorized, or invited are allowed up."

"That's ridiculous." Marshall vented.

"You could try calling him," the guy suggested.

Marshall stepped outside, and starred at the UltraCell sign for a second, wondering what the company really did.

He knew that James had access to Bilson's number from Barney's phone records, and so he texted him and asked for it, even though he would have preferred confronting Bilson in person.

**Vancouver: 6 Days after Termination Day**

"What are you doing here? You should go home Mr. Stinson." Detective Keller said as he noticed James standing in line to talk to the front desk.

"I just have a few more questions." James replied.

"Asking questions is usually my job." The detective replied, leading him down the hall, and into his office.

"Robin didn't kill Barney, that's just lunacies. I know her that her criminal history, and that arrest point into that direction, and sure, their relationship had some ups and downs, but neither one of them would ever hurt the other."

"What is your question?" The detective asked.

James hesitated for a second, not sure how to bring the subject up.

"You mentioned Robin was arrested for threatening someone, who?"

"Oh…I figured you knew." Detective Keller seemed surprised.

"Barney always said that the arrest was personal, that it was Robin's story to tell. So no, I don't know what Robin was arrested for, or who she threatened to kill that night."

"Do you want to hear what's written in the police report, or the rumor?" Detective Keller asked.

"Both." James replied, he didn't think he'd actually tell him the truth.

"Well the official version is that it came to an altercation between Robin and a guest in a New Yorker hotel lobby. She was arrested for carrying an unregistered weapon, and released shortly after. No consequences at all."

"But I thought they were going to revoke her visa?" James asked surprised.

"That's where all the rumors come into play, the guest was Judge Smith, and he was trying persuade Robin to go upstairs with him, she had other plans, they started struggling. A security guard called the cops, who upon arriving on scene, found the two still arguing, your sister-in-law was clearly worked up, and the cops ended up handcuffing her. They found the gun in her purse. Long story short, people are more inclined to believe a judge telling them that a drunk twenty-five-year old was threatening to kill him, then a drunk girl who accused him of trying to rape her."

James swallowed; he hadn't been completely on board when Barney first told him about the fake marriage, but after hearing this, he couldn't help but think that Barney had done the right thing.

"Why weren't there consequences? I mean, the wedding prevented Robin from being deported, but it certainly didn't make all the other legal problems disappear." James asked.

"You tell me." Detective Keller replied.

They looked at each other for a second, before James asked, "what do the rumors say about that?"

"There was a hearing, and afterwards the records were tweaked, and all charges were dropped. I don't know what happened in that meeting, but I think it's fair to say that your brother pulled some strings of his own."

James nodded, "probably. Have you talked to that judge?"

"I called the office, he was in New York last week…and he would be stupid to seek revenge, especially since there weren't any apparent consequences for him."

James nodded, he was glad that the detective had checked though. That still didn't tell him who the mysterious witness was.

"Your brother was clearly not as innocent as you like me to think that he was." Detective Keller said.

"Look, I really don't know what he did to intimidate that judge, but if anything, this proves how much he loves her. He would never hurt her, which makes your thesis about Robin snapping is faulty."

"Why would that witness lie about something like that?"

"I don't know, if I'd know who that witness was, I'd go, and ask myself." James replied.

Detective Keller leaned back in his chair, "Mr. Stinson, you have a family, right?"

"Yes, my son will be 17 months old next week." James replied.

"You should go home to him, I've dealt with many cases of missing persons in my career, and usually we either find them right away, or it'll be a long time. In this case I think it will be a long time until we find your brother."

"Look, I know I won't find them by walking around Vancouver asking random people whether or not they have seen them, but what if they were kidnapped? What if Robin is still alive, and they are torturing her? Barney would never forgive me if I didn't try everything possible to rescue her."

"And believe me, if something would point in the direction of her being kidnapped, I'd be out there searching for her, but it just doesn't seem that way Mr. Stinson." The detective countered.

"James…just call me James."

The detective nodded, "I know this isn't what you want to hear, and I get that. But it just doesn't look like they were kidnapped."

"Which means someone did a really good job." James muttered.

"No, it means that there was no one else. Something happened, no question about that, and we will keep searching for them, but I think it's time for you to go home."

James took a deep breath, "I can't just leave like this."

"I'll keep you updated on all new developments." Detective Keller promised.

James knew that he had to return eventually, he had already been in Vancouver for a week.

"Detective Keller? Jason Loufer is here." James hadn't even noticed that the door had been opened behind him.

"Perfect, we are done here anyways." The detective got up.

"Thanks for being so honest with me." James said as he shook the detectives hand.

"Are you going home?"

James shrugged, "there got to be something else I can do here."

"There isn't. I think asking the right questions in New York would probably provide more answers."

James wondered what he meant by that, while leaving the office.

"Go see your son James." The detective said, he was about to close the door on him, but hesitated for a second, "and also Ted Mosby."


	38. Chapter 38

**Wow….first off: I am actually surprised no one called me out on "evil Ted" before, having said that, I am not going to stop writing because of it. And quite frankly, and I know this sounds super cocky; but this is my story, and I am going to write it the way I want. **

**Of course the story has flaws - duh - and I am really thankful for all your feedback cause the story wouldn't be half as good without it (like the AltruCell thing, completely missed that one - oh and, rosemusic20 - I am speeding things up now, hate it when stories drag out suspense for too long, but I had so many great ideas for this piece that I got a little carried away). **

**Anyways, Genesis & Guest & BeLegendary: Your comments made my day, and not even for the obvious reasons (well not just for the obvious reason) mostly because those comments were so keen. You reassured me that I didn't go overboard with Ted, and that his behavior makes sense if someone has read the whole thing. Really, really appreciated those. **

**I've mapped out some ideas for the next few chapters, and 40 is going to be a major turning point :) Don't worry, I don't want to make you wait too much longer, I will try to update quickly. **

**New York: 7 Days after Termination Day**

"So, tell us, what else did you find out?" Lily asked after they had gotten into the cab, and James had given the cabby Ted's address.

James started to fill them in on the information he hadn't told them about earlier, leaving the bit about Ted out of it for now.

They arrived at the apartment half an hour later, James being the first one because Marshall had stopped to get the mail on his way.

James knocked on the door, aware that Marshall and Lily usually just walked right in.

"Hey look, Marissa Heller got mail again." Marshall said.

Ted finally opened the door, but his "hey," was cut short when James punched him in the face.

"What in the world!" Lily shrieked while Marshall forgot all about Marissa Heller.

Ted struggled to stay on his feet, holding his now bleeding nose.

"What did you do that for?" Marshall asked.

James walked over to Ted, shoving him down, and onto the couch, "you want to tell them, or should I?"

"I think you broke my nose." Ted replied, starring at the blood on his hands.

Lily went to the bathroom, and got him a washcloth.

"You should be thankful I am not beating you senseless, why did you do that?" James confronted him.

"Do what?" Marshall asked curiously.

"He was the one who told the police that the marriage was fraudulent, he also implied that Barney was hitting Robin." James explained.

"You did what?" Marshall asked.

"You are the witness?" Was Lily's response.

"I know I screwed up, okay? I know! I never meant for the cops to stop searching, or to think that Robin would kill someone." Ted defended himself.

"I can't believe this." Marshall sat down in the chair.

"Why did you do it then?" James asked.

"I just…the cop called to ask me about Barney, and Robin, and I just…everyone is pretending that their relationship was perfect, and that's just not true! Barney did hit her at least once, you all saw the bruises," he turned to Marshall, and Lily.

"That was an accident, you know that." Lily countered.

"No, I don't know that! I don't know what's true, and what's fake anymore! And neither do you."

"You know what your stupid accusations caused?" James asked.

"Yes, I do know, and I am sorry. If I could turn back time I would. But I was fed up with everyone pretending that Barney is just another victim. We all know that's not what happened, they are missing because of him, solely because of him."

"They were searching, past tense. Now they have a warrant out for Robin's arrest. Seriously Ted, why didn't you at least tell us what had happened? You let us believe that some random person gave all this information to the cops, when it was you all along." James asked.

"I know, I am sorry!" Ted reassured him.

**New York: 7 Days after Termination Day**

James had left the apartment shortly afterwards, leaving Marshall, and Lily to take Ted to the hospital to get his nose looked at.

He was still angry with Ted, but yelling at him wouldn't solve anything. Instead he had made an appointment with Bilson, Barney's boss. The receptionist let him go up right away, and Bilson greeted him the second he stepped off the elevator.

"I am sorry, but I was expecting someone else entirely." Bilson didn't even try to hide his surprise.

"We are half-brothers." James explained, while following Bilson into his office.

"I've heard you were searching for Barney in Vancouver?" Bilson asked.

"Yes, I didn't find them though."

Bilson nodded, "such a shame. He was one of our best players, him disappearing like that is extremely unfortunate for the company."

"You talked to him the night they disappeared." It wasn't a question, but rather a statement.

Bilson nodded, "Barney was supposed to testify in a large court case the following day, we went over his testimony."

"I am sure someone didn't want him to testify, right?"

Bilson laughed, "that's the case in all court cases, isn't it? But if you think someone would fly all the way to Vancouver, just to keep him from testifying then I have to disappoint you, there would have been much easier ways to do that."

James nodded, Bilson had a point.

"I just feel sorry for his wife, Barney is used to being manhandled, and he was kidnapped before, so he can handle this. But his girl? I am sure they won't go easy on her, she's young, attractive… which guy wouldn't want to have his fun with her?"

"You've met Robin?" James asked, mostly so he wouldn't think to hard about what Bilson had just said.

"Yes, she came in with him the day they left for Vancouver. Nice girl, hard to believe that someone like her would fall for someone like Barney."

"What do you mean?"

Bilson laughed, "you know exactly what I mean. Now if you would excuse me, I have an important meeting."

James hadn't expected to get much out of this conversation, but now he felt like it was even less than he had hoped for.

"I really hope we will find your brother." Bilson said as he shook James' hand.

James had a feeling that that was a lie, but he simply nodded, and walked away.

**New York: 10 Days after Termination Day**

The case of the beloved TV reporter who went missing became a media favorite. With one especially large feature in the newspaper a couple of days later.

Marshall, and Lily both hovered over the paper, trying to read simultaneously.

_Missing NYN Host – Is she dead?_

_More and more details are surfacing surrounding the missing person cases of Robin Stinson, and her husband Barney. The liked TV reporter, and host of NYN went missing in Vancouver, and the case is getting more bizarre by the day. _

_The pair had been involved in a fatal shooting at a local bar earlier this month, with Robin being the one who pulled the trigger, killing the intruder. Witnesses we talked to state that the intruder, a Belizean citizen, was after Barney Stinson, threating to kill him. A tense hostage situation developed, in which Barney Stinson was wounded. Could the shooting have something to do with their disappearance? The spokesperson for the Vancouver police guaranteed that they were looking in every direction, but that no connection to the shooting could be made. _

_Sandy Rivers also spoke out about the case, saying that he'd "used to have an affair (with Robin), and it's a shame she's missing." _

"Robin slept with Sandy?" Lily asked surprised.

"She wouldn't do that, right?" Marshall replied.

"Gosh I hope not."

**New York: 14 Days after Termination Day**

Being back home was somewhat surreal for James. He had been excited to see Eli, and Tom again, but holding his son became bitter sweet.

It reminded him how important family was, and somehow made everything seem too real. It had been two weeks, there were no new leads, and chances were that Barney wouldn't come home.

That Eli would never get to know his uncle, that Barney would never get to see him wear the suit he had gotten him for Christmas.

That Barney, and Robin would never have a family of their own.

That thought depressed James more than anything else. And it was one reason why he waited an entire week before unpacking the suitcase with Robin's and Barney's things he had brought back.

"What are you going to do with their stuff?" Tom asked when he noticed what James was doing.

"I'll just leave it here for now." James carefully folded one of Robin's sweaters.

"Was there anything dirty?" Tom asked, clearly trying to lighten up the mood.

"Nope…I mean some of Robin's lingerie isn't exactly innocent, but no sex tapes etc." James pulled out the stack of books he had found on Robin's bedside table.

They were all guides to New York's neighborhoods.

"Really, nothing? That's boring." Tom said.

"Oh, you know what, there should be something amusing in here." James started digging through the papers he had found in their hotel room. Most of them were invoices, and magazines.

He couldn't find what he was looking for, and ended up dumbing the entire suitcase out onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked.

"It's not here." James realized, after going through everything again.

"What isn't?"

"The magazines, Robin let him have old magazines from her time as a Canadian pop star, but they aren't here."

"Maybe you didn't pack them, or the cleaning staff tossed them out." Tom suggested.

James starred at the pile of clothes, and stuff in front of him, wondering what else was missing that they hadn't noticed.

**New York: 1 Month after Termination Day**

The article was printed on a Tuesday, and this time it was Ted who noticed it first.

There had been many articles published over the past months, many were accompanied by pictures of the pair, and interviews with acquaintances, but this one was different.

It was written by a freelancer, and entitled:

_10 Reasons why NYN Reporter Robin Stinson and Husband are Dead_

And while it also went into a quick description of their disappearance, the articles main focus was on Barney, and his dark past.

The article emphasized that Barney had a very shady side to him, and that both of their deaths was most likely a result of that.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Marshall asked, they were sitting in their usual booth at McLarens.

Nights like these had become the new norm, they would sit together, reminiscing about old times, or discussing a new idea of what could have happened to their friends.

"Of course not." Ted replied.

"Ted wouldn't have known half the stuff in here, right? I mean yeah, we always wondered where all that money came from, and Barney's fondness to prostitutes and strippers isn't exactly a secret either, but the thing about the drugs? And I can't believe they are linking him to human trafficking too."

"If I'd even suspected anything like this, I'd made sure that Robin would have left Barney." Ted whispered.

Marshall, and Lily had gotten used to this. Ted was convinced that Robin disappearing was Barney's fault.

"I wonder where they got all this information." Marshall said.

"Probably one of the girls, wouldn't you think so?" Lily asked.

Marshall shrugged.

"Do you think Robin would still be on his side after reading this?" Ted wondered, putting the article down.

Lily glanced at one of the explicit pictures; it showed Barney at a poker game. There were drugs on the table, and naked girls in the back.

"Well… he did see this coming, right? He asked her in the letter not to let any of this alter her judgment." Lily pointed out.

"Yes, but still."

"I don't think it would have been a deal breaker, I mean who is to say that Robin doesn't already know all this? He might have already confessed everything to her, who knows. And even if not, she was always having his back, I doubt she would let some article change that." Marshall said while motioning Wendy to get them another round of drinks.

Lily watched Ted stare at his beer, the last month had been difficult for all of them. Their job performance had suffered, they were constantly on edge, and got into spats.

They hadn't completely lost hope yet, but they all knew that the chances of finding them alive were slim.

Especially after reading the article, and finding out more about Barney's job, and the illegal schemes he was involved in.


	39. Chapter 39

**Here we go… I'm hoping to finish the story this weekend. **

**New York: 6 Months after Termination Day**

Life went on over the next five months, although it never truly went back to normal.

James was still spending every free minute trying to find Barney, and Robin. He had settled into a new normal, juggling his job, taking care of Eli, and making his relationship with Tom work, while simultaneously digging for new clues, and witnesses.

He hadn't gotten very far. Detective Keller had finally released the cell phone data to him, but there was nothing in either Barney's nor Robin's messages that incriminated anyone.

More often than he liked to admit, James found himself sitting in front of his laptop, scrolling through the pictures that had been on their phones.

They looked so happy in each one of them, and even after all this time he still couldn't quite grasp that they were missing.

Robin's mom, and Katy had made the trip to New York to pack up Robin's apartment in April. James knew that it had been necessary, and probably overdue, but he still hated every bit of it. Because it meant that Barney, and Robin weren't just going to come back to their old lives. It also meant that he should do the same with the fortress of Barnitude.

It took him two more months before he got everyone together to get the job done.

They all just stood around, reminiscing about Barney, and Robin for about an hour before even getting started. He caught Lily crying in the bathroom twice, the second time he joined in.

There were so many memories linked to this apartment. He remembered how Barney showed it to him for the first time, it had just been a normal New Yorker apartment, but Barney had all these dreams, and ideas for it.

There was the time he had visited, and Barney and he had scored the brother-sister-combo.

He remembered staying here the night he visited last summer, and how Robin had made them scrambled eggs in the morning.

He had changed his mind about giving the apartment up a thousand times that day. Had argued that Barney would be mad if he came back, and it was gone. Marshall, and Lily had changed sides a couple of times, and ultimately it was Tom who had kept them all calm, and pushed them in the right direction.

Packing up his brothers apartment was a turning point for James, and kick started a whole other process; the process of trying to get the authorities to declare Barney dead.

It usually took seven years before someone was declared dead by the government, but James hoped that things would go faster, given the evidence that clearly pointed towards a crime. Once he got that process started, he could try to get some money out of AltruCell.

It wasn't about the money, but James wanted them to suffer a little. Thus far Barney's company had been very sleek. They had written a letter to him, and Robin's family, saying how sorry they were for what had happened, and how much they cared about both of them.

They periodically checked with the police, asking if they had uncovered new evidence. And Bilson even personally dropped the rest of Barney's belongings off at Marshall's and Lily's, which had lead to an awkward conversation in which Marshall – unsuccessfully - tried to learn more about the court case Barney was supposed to attend.

Yes, a lot happened over the months, but nothing that lead them closer to finding out what had happened that night.

Ironically, that changed on a night no-one was actively searching for clues.

It was a normal Friday night, Marshall, Ted, and Lily were planning on meeting at McLarens for dinner, and drinks.

Their usual booth was empty when Marshall, and Lily arrived, and they went ahead and ordered an appetizer.

"You would think for someone who lives literally 10 feet away from the pub, Ted would be on time." Marshall commented, tossing some nuts into his mouth.

"Didn't he have some big conference thing or so today? I think he said something about a convention at the Hilton?" Lily shrugged.

"Yeah, I think you are right. He probably got caught up discussing the latest ideas for innovative window panels." Marshall chuckled.

"He certainly isn't talking to a girl." Lily stated matter of factly.

Ted's dating life had disappeared with Robin, and Barney. Lily guessed that Ted still thought that Robin would come back, and that he wanted to be there for her if she did.

"Actually, he is." Marshall pointed towards the door, and Lily looked up as well.

"Is that who I think it is?" Lily asked surprised.

"Sure is." Marshall watched them coming over, still not sure what to make of this.

"Hey guys." Ted greeted them, "you remember Victoria, right?"

Marshall, and Lily nodded, and greeted Victoria as well.

"She catered the dessert for the convention, and we started talking." Ted explained while they sat down.

"That's great, it's been such a long time." Marshall said.

"Yeah, it sure has. Almost three years?" Lily guessed.

Victoria nodded, "yeah I think so."

"Anyhow, Klaus is out of town, and I suggested she could come to McLarens to hang out with us, see you guys again." Ted explained.

"Nothing weird about that." Lily shrieked, and was nudged by Marshall for it.

Ted gave her an annoyed look, but Victoria played it cool.

"Why would it be weird? I mean sure, things didn't work out the way we wanted, but that doesn't mean we can't hang out, right?" She looked at Ted.

"Exactly."

Carl placed the appetizers on the table, and took Ted's and Victoria's orders.

"So, are Barney and Robin going to join us as well?" Victoria asked.

Ted, Marshall, and Lily exchanged a quick look, and Marshall simply stated, "no they won't."

"Good. Cause that would have been weird." Victoria stated.

"Why is that?" Ted asked, he was fairly certain that Victoria didn't know about him almost hooking up with Robin while still in a relationship with Victoria.

"Cause last time I saw Robin she completely ignored me." Victoria picked the cashews out of the bowl of nuts.

"That doesn't sound like her." Lily said confused.

"Well, I might have mistaken someone else for her, although I'm 100% sure it was her." Victoria shrugged.

"I don't think Robin would have ignored you." Ted ensured Victoria.

"Yeah, you are probably right, and I mean the girl was blond, Robin didn't dye her hair blond, did she?"

"What?" Marshall asked.

"When did you see her?" Ted asked way too loud.

"She was blond?" Lily shrieked.

"What's going on?" Victoria asked, picking up on the weird reactions from her friends.

"Robin, and Barney went missing six months ago. No one has seen them since." Ted explained.

"Barney, and Robin … what?" Victoria starred at them in shock.

"They disappeared in Vancouver," Lily supplied.

"When did you see her?" Ted asked again.

"Both of them disappeared? As in ran off together?" Victoria asked.

"Where did you see Robin?" Marshall pressed.

"I…Heathrow Airport." Victoria tried to remember the exact date.

"Seriously?" Ted asked, "you mean she is alive?"

"You saw her in London?" Lily shrieked.

"Well…not really, I mean…I thought it was her, so I went over to say hi, but she didn't recognize me."

"When did you see her Victoria?" Marshall asked.

"The end of January, I can check the exact date if you want. I was flying back from Germany."

"Hold on, let's back up. So you where at the airport, and then?" Ted asked.

"I was waiting for my flight, and noticed this blond girl, she looked exactly like Robin, but I wasn't sure if it was really her, so I just watched her for a while." Victoria explained, "she behaved like her too, so I finally went over to say 'hi', but she pretended that she didn't know me."

"But you think it was her?" Ted asked again.

"Was Barney with her?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah I am pretty sure it was her, and no, she was alone. Seriously, what happened in Vancouver?" Victoria asked.

"No one knows, they disappeared without a trace. Well, I mean their rental car, and their cell phones were found later, and there was Barney's blood in the trunk, but other then that, no one really knows what happened." Lily explained.

"What?" Victoria was shocked. Sure she hadn't particularly liked Robin, and Barney; he was always gross, and chasing girls, while Robin seemed to have a problem with her being Ted's girlfriend; but nevertheless, missing?

"And there are no clues? What were they doing in Vancouver?" Victoria asked.

Marshall had taken his cell phone out, and was telling James what they had just learned.

"They were visiting her family, they are married, you know?" Lily explained.

"It's a fake marriage though." Ted corrected.

"Married?" Victoria asked surprised, those two seemed like the last two people on the face of the planet to get married.

"It's not fake Ted." Lily interrupted annoyed.

"James' coming down, he'd like to hear all about this as well." Marshall said once he ended the call.

…

In an effort to get to McLarens as fast as possible, James kept pushing the pedal to the floor.

Someone saw Robin in London. A blond Robin.

So she was alive. Or she had been alive. But why wasn't Barney with her?

And if she got out alive, why hadn't she contacted anyone?

Where the hell was she?


	40. Chapter 40

**I was going to post one super long chapter, but I decided to split it up into a few so you won't have to wait any longer for the big reveal. **

**Probably going to post the others tonight and/or tomorrow, I just have to fine tune them a little beforehand :) **

**Anyways, I'd really like to hear your theories of what you think happened in Vancouver that night :) **

**Charle de Gaulle Airport: 12 Months after Termination Day**

"I can't believe we are really doing this." Ted complained while following Marshall, and Lily down the gangway.

"We know, you already said that about a million times on the flight from New York to here," was Lily's annoyed reply.

"You got to admit that this is just insane." Ted said again.

"Ted, seriously, if I am wrong, and Barney, and Robin won't be there, then yes; maybe this whole thing is crazy, but even then you still got a once-of-a-lifetime kind of trip out of it, so would you just stop whining, and enjoy yourself?" Marshall asked.

"On another long-distance flight…I don't think so." Ted muttered.

Lily rolled her eyes, she wasn't looking forward to another 12 hours in a cramped plane either, but she was excited about the one-week vacation starting once they landed.

**New York: 11 Months after Termination Day**

Marshall had been waiting for Lily, they were late for a night out with Steward, and Claudia, and he flipped through the stack of papers lying on the table.

Most of them were ads Lily had meant to throw out, but Marshall started to read them.

On in particular stood out; it was a brochure about La Reunion, and a deal for a 7-day stay in early February.

Marshall glanced at the pictures, all of which were really nice. Marshall had no clue where that island was, but it looked like paradise, and he started daydreaming about it.

A real vacation would be good for them. Sure they had visited his family over the holidays, but Lily was miserable most of the time they were there.

Everything had been so dull since Barney, and Robin disappeared. Live had changed so much.

Sure there was last summer when they thought that Victoria had seen Robin, and that she was alive. But James had cross-checked with every airline operating flights from Vancouver to London, and Robin hadn't been on any of the passenger lists.

They all agreed to keep the information amongst themselves. Firstly, because they weren't sure the cops would take them serious, and secondly because Robin clearly didn't want to be found, otherwise she would have talked to Victoria.

_Marissa Heller_

It made Marshall grin, unbelievable that they were still getting mail for Marissa Heller.

And then it hit him, Marissa Heller had never lived here.

"Lil? Did you bring this mail from Ted's apartment?" Marshall almost yelled, but Lily was still in the bathroom, and didn't respond.

Marshall starred at the pictures again, one of them showed a nice beach, there were two interlinked hands in the foreground, and Marshall squinted to see them better.

There was a diamond ring on one, but the second hand was bare. Just as if they were engaged, or someone had lost the ring in the trunk of a SUV.

"Lil? Come here for a second."

Still no answer.

Marshall flipped it over, and began to read the text.

_Fell like broing out in one of the most awesome places in the world? Come to La Reunion from January 22__nd__ to February 18__th__, and enjoy this winter special. It's going to be legendary! _

"Lil!" He jumped up rabidly, and knocked the chair over in the process.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, applying her lipstick.

"Look at this picture, and tell me if that's Robin's wedding ring." Marshall held the brochure up for her.

**Charle de Gaulle Airport: 12 Months after Termination Day**

Lily wasn't sure whether or not that ring was really Robin's, sure it was the same cut, but most engagement rings looked similar.

She wanted to believe that Barney, and Robin were waiting for them at the hotel the brochure had allegedly come from. But she didn't want to get her hopes up, she had done that too many times over the past 12 months.

**La Reunion**

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Marshall exclaimed as he was looking out of the window.

"Your first time?" The cab driver asked.

"Yes." Lily answered.

"Well, I am sure you will enjoy your stay. You picked out a really nice hotel, they have all these little bungalows, some even ocean front."

"That's what it said on their website." Marshall nodded.

"If you have time you should consider booking one of the scenic flights, they take you up to the volcano, it's breathtaking." He advised.

"Thanks, I think we might do that." Marshall nodded.

…

At the front desk, Marshall asked whether or not the Stinson's had already checked-in.

Lily looked over to Ted, who looked like he was holding his breath.

"Let me check." The girl replied, typing on her keyboard.

"Nope, I don't have a reservation under that name either."

"Oh okay." Marshall answered.

"But it's only nine AM," the girl shrugged.

"Can you check Scherbatsky?" Ted interrupted, and went ahead to spell it.

"Don't bother." No-one had noticed that someone had stepped up behind them.

All three of them swirled around quickly, starring at the person in awe.

"Surprise!" Robin grinned widely.

"Oh my god you _are_ alive!" Lily was the first to respond, she plunged forward to hug her friend tightly.

"You can't imagine what we went through these last twelve months." Lily whispered, as her feelings overwhelmed her, and she started crying.

"Tell me about it." Robin replied softly.

They finally broke apart, and Marshall stepped forward to hug her as well, lifting her off the ground as he did.

"It's SO good to see you Robin."

Robin laughed, and had to adjust her dress once Marshall let go of her.

Last was Ted, who had been starring at her the entire time.

"I've missed you so much," he pulled her into a tight hug as well, adding "so, so very much."

The hug lasted longer then it should have, and it was Robin who pushed him away once Marshall had turned back to talk to the front desk girl.

"Put the room under Broing please." Robin said as she stepped up.

"What?" Marshall asked surprised.

"It's an attempt to make up for the nightmare you guys went through." Robin explained while giving the girl her room number so she could transfer the data.

"No Robin seriously, you don't have to do that." Marshall countered.

"Too late now," she smirked, winking at the girl, who nodded.

Robin turned around, smiling at Lily and Ted, "I am so glad you are here."

"We are so glad you are here." Lily replied.

Ted was still just starring at her in shock; he couldn't believe that Robin was standing right in front of him.

She looked better then ever in that green-and-white beach dress that was inappropriately short; her hair was a little shorter, but her usual color again, and she seemed too tanned for early February.

He realized quickly that he was still head-over-heels in love with her.

"You look amazing." Ted finally said.

"Thank you!" Robin grinned, "I am so excited you guys are here, this place is amazing! We will have such an awesome time."

She put her arm around Lily's shoulder, "and they have really nice stores here too."

"So Robin, where is Barney?" Marshall asked as he turned around from the front desk, keys in hand.

"He's still asleep – we had a wild night." She winked, "I was actually going to get some coffee when I noticed you standing here."

Ted's grin had faded, Barney was here too? He was alive?

"Barney is okay? We thought he was dead! I mean the blood in the trunk." Lily asked.

Robin grinned widened, "it's a long story."

"Well, we got a whole week." Marshall replied.

"I know! That's so awesome. So who else wants coffee? Latte Macchiato for you Lil?" Robin asked as she led the way to the coffee shop on the other side of the lobby.

…

Robin lead the way towards a beautiful ocean front bungalow.

"This view is amazing." Marshall starred out over the ocean.

"Isn't it?" Robin replied, grinning.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"We were hoping you'd finally solve one of the puzzles we've send you over the past year." Robin laughed.

"There had been more?"

"Yes, we send you a postcard right after our great escape, I guess addressing those to Marissa Heller wasn't the smartest move after all." Robin explained.

They had almost reached the patio of the bungalow they were heading towards. The back door was wide open, and white curtains where flowing in the wind.

Robin put a finger over her lips to signal them to be quiet as they entered the house.

It was a spatial room, with a large king sized bed in the middle. Barney's head and back were showing under the comforter.

Lily watched Robin put the coffee down on a nearby table, and sneaking up to him. She noticed two ties knotted to the bedframe, and grinned, they really did have a wild night.

Robin climbed onto the bed, and leaned over Barney.

"Hey babe?" she asked softly, while kissing his naked shoulder.

He started stirring a little.

"I've got a surprise for you." She continued.

"Can it wait?" Barney muttered.

"We've already waited twelve months." Marshall spoke up.

Barney turned around, pushing himself off the mattress quickly.

"What? You are here?"

Robin grinned, and got up again.

"When did you get in?" Barney asked.

"Just now. Robin saw us while we were checking in." Marshall explained.

Robin had gotten a boxershort out of one of the drawers, and tossed it to him.

He quickly pulled it on, pushed the comforter away, and finally greeted his friends.

"I can't believe you are here! See babe, I told you they'd get it this time."

Barney, and Marshall hugged briefly, he was only wearing a boxershort after all. Then he went on to Lily who hugged him as well.

"Dang, that scar looks nasty." She commented as she stroked the scar on his shoulder.

"Right?" Barney asked proudly, winking at Robin.

"And there are still bullet fragments in there!" He stated proudly.

It made Lily laugh, "well as long as it doesn't hurt."

"Hurt…phew!" Barney waved it off.

"While it did heal, the gunshot wound is still causing Barney a lot of pain." Robin explained.

"Robin?" Barney asked annoyed, his impression quickly changing to a smirk, "yeah, cause it turns that one on, and we all know Robin is into some kinky things."

"Gosh, you two didn't change at all." Marshall noticed.

"Hey Ted." Barney nodded towards his former bro.

"Hi Barney, good to see you are alive." Ted replied, it didn't sound sincere, but Barney didn't call him out on it.

"What do you say? I'll get dressed and we hit the breakfast buffet? It's really good, they have an omelet bar, and all these European specialties." Barney asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Marshall nodded.

"We'll see you there?" Robin asked as she walked towards the open door.

Barney nodded, "get me a coffee, okay?"

"I already got you one form the coffee shop." Robin pointed at the cups on the table.

"Gosh…I married the perfect girl." Barney grinned, purposely looking at Ted while he said it.

…

"So Robin, spill it." Marshall prompted her once they had all returned from the buffet.

"We've got a whole week Marshall, and as I said, it's a long story." Robin replied grinning.

"Who else knows you are alive?" Lily asked.

"Ideally no-one." Robin replied while scooping up some of her scrambled eggs.

"Why? Are they still after you?" Ted asked alarmed.

"Guys, we will tell you everything, okay? Let's just wait for Barney to get here first. What have you been up to?" She asked

…

"Can you please tell us what happened in Vancouver now?" Marshall asked once Barney sat down.

Barney and Robin exchanged a quick look.

"Well…let's see, where should we start." Barney wondered out loud.


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks for all the reviews, I always get excited when I'm notified that someone reviewed :) **

** BeLegendary: I really hope it lives up too - feeling a lot of pressure now…**

**Vancouver: 1am Termination Day**

"What are you doing?" Robin asked sleepily as she walked into the bathroom where Barney was sitting, fully dressed, texting.

"Nothing babe, go back to bed." He replied softly.

"Barney, why are you wearing a suit?" She asked.

"Cause I look awesome in it?" He replied.

"It's 1am Barney."

"I just got something to take care of."

"Now?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it, okay?" He asked, and got up, kissing her lightly on the lips.

She followed him into the bedroom, and noticed the packed suitcase by the door.

"Are you trying to sneak out on me?" She asked shocked.

"What? No!"

"Oh my gosh, you are!" She couldn't believe it.

"Look Robin, I am sorry. These last few months have been great, but I am missing the single life and…"

"That's the best you can come up with?" She was actually amused by this.

"What do you mean?"

"Barney, I know you wouldn't just dumb me in a hotel room in Vancouver,"

"Well, apparently you don't know me very well, it's one of my signature moves."

"No, I know you too well for this lie to work Barney. Just tell me what this is about." Robin replied.

"Fine." He loosened his tie a little, "I got a big work thing tomorrow I have to be at. I was going to take the first flight back to New York."

"And you couldn't just tell me that because…?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to surprise you…I changed the check-out date, figured you could spend some more time in your home town." He shrugged.

"That's ridiculous, I am obviously flying back with you." Robin turned and started to pack some stuff.

"Robin…no. You could meet up with old friends, huh?" Barney argued.

"Barney, I am going with you, end of story." She said.

"Gosh you are so stubborn. Fine, if you want to go home too, just take the later flight, James will pick you up at the airport." Barney took his jacket off, and tossed it over a nearby chair.

"Why are you so mad?" Robin asked as she watched him throw his tie in the general direction of the bed.

"Because this is ridiculous, when did we turn into _that_ couple? What? We now can't even spend a few days or hours apart from each other anymore? We just spend an entire week being together 24/7."

"What's this work thing about?" Robin asked, slowly realizing that this wasn't about whether or not she was too clingy.

"It's just a court case I have to testify at, no biggie." Barney replied lazily, "look, are you going to let me go or what?"

They looked at each other for a second, before Robin finally said, "no."

He shook his head.

"Robin, I really don't fight with you right now, but…"

"Then don't. Screw that court thing, you are going to quit anyways, right? Let's just go back to bed, I mean this is probably a good thing. AltruCell might fire you if you don't show, and you would get a settlement payment out of all this."

First it seemed as if he was going to argue with her, but then his expression changed, and he nodded.

"Maybe you are right, we could explore the area a little bit more tomorrow, maybe even catch another Canucks game?"

It made her smile, and they kissed briefly.

**La Reunion Present Time**

"I'll hit the buffet once more." Robin said as she got up.

"Oh come on, you can't stop now." Lily whined.

"Barney can tell you the next part." Robin suggested, and all eyes turned towards Barney.

"Well…to understand why I was trying to sneak out in the first place, you have to know that I had received an important call just prior to Robin walking in on me in the bathroom."

"From Belize." Marshall stated matter of factly.

"Yes! How did you know?" Barney asked surprised.

"James got your telephone records after you disappeared," Lily explained.

"Really?" Barney asked surprised.

"Yeah, he flew to Vancouver, and searched for you guys. You really need to contact him." Marshall said.

"Well…you'll have to explain everything to him." Barney said, all of the sudden sounding incredibly sad.

"Has he gotten to the slap yet?" Robin asked as she sat down.

"No, he hasn't told us anything new yet." Ted complained.

"Fine, sorry." Barney straightened up and continued the story.

**Vancouver: 1:30am Termination Day**

"Promise me you won't try to sneak out again." Robin whispered, already half asleep again.

"I promise." Barney replied, kissing her hair softly.

Of course he wasn't going to keep that promise. Scott had made himself very clear, either he showed up, and did what he told him to do, or they'd go after Robin.

And that guy wasn't messing around.

So he waited until Robin was sound asleep, and untangled himself from her.

"I am so sorry babe." He whispered as he gently kissed her forehead, "but I got to go."

He sneaked into the bathroom, quickly dressing himself.

Checking his phone he realized that he was running late, and that James hadn't answered him yet.

He also realized that Robin wouldn't just do what he wanted her to, she'd probably hop onto the next plane once she realized that he was gone, and would show up at AltruCell to look for him.

"Shit." He mumbled while dialing his brothers number.

Eventually James picked up.

"James listen. I need you to do me a favor." He tried to hear if Robin was up again, everything would be ruined if she was, and that realization only added to his panic.

He turned back towards the wall, cubing his hand around the phone to make sure she couldn't hear him.

"You have to come to Vancouver right away, and make sure Robin is save. I have a _thing_, and I don't want her in the city for that. She's got money on her, so it'll be easy to hide out for a little while."

"Barney what are you talking about? What is going on?" James asked.

"I don't have time to explain this now, just please, get on the first flight tomorrow morning, and make sure Robin isn't getting mixed up in any of this. James I love her, and I really don't want her to …" he heard something behind him, and turned around.

He had never been slapped so hard in his life, and for a second all he saw was bright lights.

He could hear James franticly calling out his name, but he was too shocked to answer.

Robin's expression was a mix of hatred, and feeling betrayed, and all he could do was swallow.

She took the phone from his hands, and ended the call.

The silence was even worse.

"Robin…" he started, but she shook her head, and he halted.

They starred at each other for another minute, or so before Robin finally spoke,

"Tell me what is really going on Barney."

He had never been a big fan of feelings, but he really hated them this very second. The smart thing to do was to walk by her, and leave; maybe push some buttons on the way out to make sure she really hated him, and wouldn't follow.

But he couldn't do that, he didn't want things to end like this.

"I can't." he finally whispered.

"I am not letting you leave."

"You have to let me go Robin."

"I love you Barney." He saw that she had tears in her eyes, and it almost broke his heart.

"I love you too, that's why I have to go."

"Tell me the truth Barney. Please. I won't freak out, or anything. We can figure this thing out, okay?"

"I've already figured it out Robin, that's why I have to get to New York for that court case."

"What happens if you don't show?" She asked.

Barney hadn't really thought about that, "well I guess there'd be two very pissed off agencies."

"AltruCell, and…?" Robin prompted him.

"James will come Robin, you two could go on a road trip through Canada together, huh? Please babe, just go back to bed, and let me leave."

She turned around, and left him standing in the bathroom by himself.

This was a nightmare. He had thought that that what they'd do to him would be the worst thing that ever happened to him, but he doubted that it'd top what happened right now.

He finally went after her, stopping in his tracks once he saw her.

"What the hell?" he asked surprised.

She was leaning against the door, pointing the gun directly at him.

"The only way you are getting out of this room is over my dead body Barney." She said, breathing hard.

"Babe…" He didn't finish the sentence.

"They will kill you, and I am not letting that happen." She was crying now.

"So you'll do the job for them?" He actually managed to make it sound like a joke.

"Tell me the truth. Everything."

"Robin, you are really overreacting."

"I am not one of your bimbos Barney, I am not stupid, okay? All your talk about your will, and what would happen if you die…" She was crying harder, and all he wanted to do was go over there, and comfort her.

"Tell me the truth Barney. You owe me that much."

Maybe it was because this whole situation was so messed up, or maybe it was because this was Robin who was standing there crying, but whatever it was, he actually did start talking.

"Russell sold his own company out…he approached me after a deal went south, and offered me to fix it, all he wanted in return was a little money." He swallowed, maybe he shouldn't have started at the very beginning.

"I agreed, and over the next couple of months he was working for me, he even visited New York with his wife to meet up with me…that's why I was so careful not to be seen with you in early December, anyhow, I sold him out. Told his boss what was going on." He paused again, watching Robin's expression, but it didn't change, and he kept going.

"That's why he wanted to kill me Robin, I screwed up his life. He only wanted to make some extra money so he, and his wife could get out of there. They were expecting their first child you know."

"Anyways…I didn't sell him out until after the contracts had been finalized, so Belize – Scott Curtis to be exact – wasn't exactly on my side either, and all of the sudden he had this knowledge about me, and figured two can play at that game."

"So he blackmailed you?" Robin asked.

"Well, sort of. I didn't budge at first, but then Marshall called, and said that they were threatening you, and all I wanted was to get back to New York…so I agreed to their terms."

He wiped his eyes with his hand, "this whole thing started when I committed perjury on a case between the Unites States, and Belize. They are rolling the case back up, and want me to testify differently this time."

"And that's tomorrow." She realized.

Barney nodded, "Scott made it very clear that he'd torture, and kill you if I don't say exactly what he wants me to say."

Robin slowly lowered the gun, "what will AltruCell do if you turn your back on them, and testify against them?"

There were moments where Barney hated that she was a reporter, this was definitively one of them.

"I am not sure, last guy who did something like that disappeared… and he wasn't even remotely as high up as I am."

Robin just starred at him for a second, "so your plan was?"

"To testify against them, obviously."

"And get yourself killed, that's the worst plan ever!"

"Oh really? So you would suggest I get you killed instead?" He asked irritated.

Neither one of them said anything for another minute.

"What happens if you don't show up?" Robin asked.

"Like I said, there'd be two pissed off companies who don't hesitate to murder someone."

"So we basically can't go back to New York." Robin was wiping her tears away now.

"What? No Robin, look, I know this sucks, okay? But you got to let me go to New York, and testify against Altrucell, that's the only reasonable thing to do."

"You are kidding, right?"

"I am not thrilled either, trust me." He countered.

"Why can't we just disappear Barney? I mean we got all that money with us, we will figure something out." Robin suggested.

"Robin, you don't understand, we can't just take a long vacation, and pretend like nothing happened."

"I know, but what if we leave the country, and never come back? What if we fake our own deaths?" She was walking towards him now, putting the gun down in the process.

"Robin…I can't ask you to give up your life like that." He whispered.

"You _are_ my life Barney."

He pulled her into a tight hug, stroking her hair, and back, "I love you so much Robin, and believe me, I would run off with you if I thought that it would work out, but it simply won't."

"Why not? We will fake our deaths, and disappear. I always wanted to travel the world anyways, seriously Barney, I don't mind letting New York go if it means spending the rest of my life with you."

This time it was Barney who was tearing up, "you would never see your family again."

"We can start our own family." She replied.

And that's how they decided to fake their deaths, and leave everything behind.

**La Reunion Present Time**

The five were walking on the beach by the time Barney finished that part of the story.

"Wow." Was all Lily mustered to say.

"That's just insane" Marshall replied as well.

"You could have at least let us know that you were fine." Was Ted's comment.

"See that's the thing, we couldn't. It had to look real, otherwise someone would have started looking." Robin explained, and Barney nodded.

"Exactly, none of you would have gone through all this searching, and trouble if you'd known we were fine." Barney added.

"So how did you do it?" Marshall asked.

"Well, we spend the next couple of hours making up the perfect plan; we left almost everything behind at the hotel room to make it look as if we hadn't left on our own terms, then I called a thug to get us fake passports, and ID's." Barney explained.

"Yeah, Bradley and Jamie Broing." Robin rolled her eyes.

"For the millionth time; those were the first names that came to my mind." Barney defended himself.

"And I don't want to know why." Robin replied.

"You don't actually use those names, right?" Marshall asked.

"No we don't, I mean sure when we have to give our names we do, but we don't call each other that way…most of the time." Robin explained.

"It makes her wild when I call her Jamie in bed." Barney grinned widely.

"Where did the blood in the SUV come from?" Ted asked quickly.

"Right, so anyways, we got out of the city, Robin got some hair dye, and changed her look, then she bought a crappy car off some drunk at a deserted car dealer, and we drove back."

"We knew we had to get rid of that car in a spectacular way, so we prepped it a little." Robin grinned.

"She made me lie in that stupid trunk for ten minutes," Barney rolled his eyes.

"Still doesn't explain how the blood got in there." Lily pointed out.

"Oh right." Barney pointed towards a scar on upper arm.

"A cut?" Ted guessed.

"Yeah, piece of advise; never let your wife cut you with a knife, she'll take complete advantage." Barney winked.

"Okay, I would have never cut so deep if you hadn't winced." Robin defended herself.

"Anyways…we meant to leave a little blood each, but then Robin almost killed me, so we only left my blood. We let the car roll off the cliff, got into the shitty other car, tossed our cell phones, and the gun out, and headed towards Calgary."

**Calgary – 12 Months Prior**

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon in Stockholm, okay?" Barney asked her as he handed her the ticket he had just purchased.

"Let's just take the same flights, Barney." She tried one last time to get him to change his plan.

"No babe, I will have all this cash on me, I don't want you to be there if I get in trouble for it." Barney countered.

Robin bit down on her lower lip.

"What's the matter Robin?" Barney asked softly.

She shook her head, but Barney didn't let it go.

"I am scared that you aren't going to be waiting in Stockholm." She finally said.

"Robin, I promise you I'll be there." Barney ensured her.

"Like you promised last night not to sneak out?" she asked.

Barney swallowed, "you have to trust me, Robin."

She tried to, yet saying goodbye to Barney was very hard, and she was a nervous wreck while she waited for her own flight to leave.

Barney was flying over Amsterdam, and he would be in Sweden four hours before Robin.

She truly hoped that he didn't switch flights in Amsterdam, and was heading back to New York while she was heading to Stockholm.

**La Reunion Present Time**

"But Barney was waiting for you." Lily finished the sentence.

Robin wrapped her arms around Barney's, and nodded.

"I've never been so happy in my life." She grinned.

Barney smiled too, "she literally knocked me over when she ran up to me."

Marshall noticed how Ted looked away, wondering if it had been a mistake to take him along.

"Barney had already rented an amazing house in the middle of nowhere." Robin said.

"We spend an entire month there, most of the time being snowed in." Barney added grinning.

"That sounds very romantic." Lily commented.

"It was, we had a hot tub, and spend nights gazing at the stars." Robin grinned.

"So you spend a month in Sweden, and then?" Marshall asked.

"Let's see, we went to Switzerland next, had to take care of the financial stuff. Then to Rome, Milan, Barcelona, Madrid, spend another month in a beach house in Greece." Barney shrugged.

"Wow!" was Lily's comment.

Robin nodded, "it's been a pretty awesome year."


	42. Chapter 42

**La Reunion: Barney & Marshall**

"Hey Barney." Marshall called out when he noticed Barney lying by the pool.

"That nap didn't last very long." Barney smirked as Marshall reached him.

"Yeah, I couldn't fall asleep, so I gave up. Where is Robin?"

"She and Lily went shopping."

"I guess that explains where Lily went to." Marshall grinned and sat down on the lounge chair next to him.

Barney signaled a waiter of the pool bar that Marshall would take the same as him.

"I am really glad you guys are okay." Marshall said.

Barney nodded, "that was all Robin."

Marshall grinned, "you have a pretty awesome wife."

"You have no idea. She gave up everything for me…and I know that's not the biggest deal in the universe when you love someone, but if you consider who I am, and what I did…" he shrugged, "plus she's taking the fall for all this, have you read some of those newspaper articles? They make her the villain in all this."

"Well, you kind of made it look that way." Marshall replied.

"That was more, or less unintentional though." The waiter came with the drink, and Barney gave him his room number to put the charges on it.

"The articles about you aren't exactly flattering either." Marshall pointed out once the waiter had left.

Barney just laughed about it.

"Are they true?"

"Does it matter?" Barney countered.

"I guess as long as it doesn't matter to Robin, then no."

"Robin knows everything…I came clean in Sweden."

Marshall nodded, "you guys have an amazing relationship, you know that?"

"Well, we learned from the best." Barney winked at him.

It made Marshall laugh.

While looking over the large pool area Marshall asked, "how do you finance all this?"

"I had a lot of money saved up, some hidden in foreign accounts. We pretty much live off the dividend payments right now." Barney explained, raising his glass to cling it with Marshalls.

"Hey, you are wearing a wedding band." Marshall noticed.

Barney nodded, "Robin wouldn't let me get away with not wearing one. Well actually, she thought that it was unfair if only one of us was wearing it. Something about the ring making her invisible…I think she just didn't want me to flirt with other girls. It's not the same though, I mean we got the other one the day we got married, it had sentimental value."

"Why did you leave it in the trunk if it meant so much?"

"We had to make it look real, and Robin didn't want to leave hers."

They just sat there for a while, until Barney asked, "why did you bring Ted?"

"He's had a rough year too Barney," Marshall explained.

"Doing what? Telling everyone how the love of his life was tortured, and possibly murdered by her douchebag husband?"

Marshall shrugged, "pretty much."

"Do you see how he looks at Robin?" Barney asked.

"I do, yes. But he's spend the entire year worrying about Robin, he deserves to know that she is alive."

"You could have just told him, he didn't have to come for that."

"Barney, come on. It's not like you have anything to worry about, huh? And I think it will help him get over her if he see's how happy she is with you."

"He saw how happy she was with me back in New York, and that didn't change his mind either." Barney pointed out.

"It's just a week."

"I am not the only one annoyed by this, Robin isn't exactly thrilled about it either, you know?"

"It's just one week." Marshall repeated.

"You should have brought James," Barney said.

"In retrospect I am thinking the same thing, but he and Tom just started the process to adopt another kid, and I wasn't sure you'd actually be here."

Barney nodded, "you got to tell him everything, okay? I'll write him a letter too, but I am mostly counting on you to make sure he understands why we did what we did."

Marshall nodded, and Barney added, "we should also take tons of pictures. Maybe set up another time, and location to meet up at. I'd really like to see Eli again, I bet he has grown so much."

"Oh he has, he is walking, and talking like a pro."

Barney smiled, "Robin, and I are trying to get pregnant."

"You are? That is awesome!" Marshall exclaimed excited.

Barney nodded, "we think we are ready."

"You are going to be wonderful parents." Marshall ensured him.

"It gets lonely sometimes you know, I mean sure we have each other, and are going to all these exciting places – Asia is next – but that's it, we only have each other. It'll be nice to start a family."

"Are you going to settle down when the kid comes?" Marshall asked.

"You know we talked about it, but Robin and I both feel that we could still pull our nomadic lifestyle off with a kid in tow."

"Your kid is going to have such an amazing life."

Barney grinned, "our kid, it still sounds weird."

"How long have you been trying?" Marshall asked.

"A couple of weeks, we've spend Christmas, and New Years in the house in Sweden again, and that's where we decided to go through with it. We've talked about it a lot beforehand, but never had the guts to actually start trying." Barney grinned.

"I hear you man, Lily, and I just recently talked about having a baby, but we decided against it for now."

"It's a little scary, having another human being depend on you. I mean Lily, and you were pretty much made to have kids, you both love, and adore them. But Robin, and I aren't exactly the nurturing, kid loving types."

"You love each other, and you are going to love the kid, that's really all that matters, isn't it?" Marshall asked.

Barney nodded, "I guess."

**La Reunion: Robin & Lily**

"I am so glad to have you here to go shopping with me. Barney goes along, and tries not to show how much he hates it, but it's just not the same as going with a gal." Robin said grinning.

"Barney goes shopping with you?" Lily asked amused.

"Why is that so strange?" Robin asked.

"Cause, this is Barney we are talking about, I could see him tag along to pick out lingerie, but normal clothing?"

"He picked out this dress." Robin pointed to the dress she was wearing.

"Clearly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin asked, while trying to see her reflection in the storefront.

"Nothing, it's just really revealing, that's all."

"We are at a beach resort Lil," Robin replied.

"Exactly, that's why I need to get one of those tiny dresses myself."

"How about an Iced Chai first?" Robin asked, pointing towards Starbucks.

"Sure." Lily agreed.

A few minutes later they were strolling through the shopping mall with their cups in hand.

"Do you miss New York?" Lily asked.

"I don't…I mean sure, sometimes there are parts I miss, like the bagels from the bakery across of my old apartment building, or seeing the Christmas decorations…but I don't wish I had done something differently, you know?" Robin answered.

"What about your show? You were on the bring of becoming a huge success." Lily continued questioning her best friend.

"It was just a job Lil."

"But you won't ever be able to be an on-air reporter again."

"And I am fine with it. Seriously Lil, I am happy with how things are now, I don't hold a grudge against Barney for ending my career. We both had to make sacrifices, one of which was ending our careers, it's fine, we are fine with it."

Lily nodded, and asked, "so you are happy?"

"Yes, I am. Being with Barney makes me happy."

"And that's really all that matters." Lily replied smiling.

**La Reunion: Robin & Ted**

Lily and Robin had split in the lobby, both wanting to freshen up before meeting for dinner, and Robin was just heading towards Barney's and her bungalow when she heard Ted call after her.

"Robin, wait up."

She turned around, and watched him run towards her.

"Hey…having a good time so far?" Robin asked.

Ted nodded, "it's a very nice place."

"We are meeting for dinner at six." She informed him, while picking up her pace again.

He grabbed her arm, and spun her around, surprising her with that move.

"Robin, I have to ask you something, and I don't want you to be mad, it's just; I got to know."

Robin swallowed, this didn't sound like the kind of conversation she ever wanted to have.

"Is _this_ what you really want? Cause we can figure something else out if it's not, you aren't stuck with him just because you can't return home, and he is financing all this." Ted looked her in the eyes the entire time.

"You mean, you'd offer being my companion?" She asked.

"I would Robin, I know you hate guys saying this but, I love you, and that's never going to change."

"Ted, _this_ is what I want. Barney is what I want. You got to let me go."

They looked at each other for another few seconds before Ted let go of her arm, and she turned around, and walked the last few steps to the bungalow.

**La Reunion: Barney & Ted**

"Great." Barney muttered. They were all supposed to meet up, but he could only see Ted.

For a second he contemplated turning around again, but Ted had already noticed him.

"Where are Lily and Marshall?" Barney asked.

Ted shrugged, "where is Robin?"

"She'll be a few minutes late." Barney put his hands into his pockets.

Ted nodded, and they stood there for a minute or so before Ted finally broke the silence.

"Thanks for inviting us here."

"It's the least we could do, I mean you guys worried sick about us." Barney waved it off.

Ted just nodded.

The girl from the front desk walked by, she recognized Barney, and asked if he was having a good day.

"It certainly just got better." Barney said and winked at her.

"You've got to be kidding." Ted said angrily.

"What?" Barney asked.

"Robin gave up _everything_ for you, and you still flirt with dumb bimbos? Really barney?"

"It's just some harmless flirting, Robin is fine with that, and fyi; she does it too." Barney responded annoyed.

"You didn't change one bit Barney, you are still the same insensitive jerk."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and now Robin can't even get up and leave. It's sick. The way you use, and play her is sick." Ted had gotten louder, and people started turning around.

Barney rolled his eyes, he doubted that Ted would ever get it.

"Whatever Mosby. You are just mad that I got the girl, and you didn't."

"No, I am mad that you're treating her this way. I am mad that she had to give everything up for you."

"You don't even know what you are talking about." Barney hissed.

"Oh really? So Robin didn't have to abandon her family, and friends for you? She pretty much surrendered her independence to you. That's just wicked."

"Surrender her independence." It made Barney laugh, "you are such a drama queen Ted."

"Oh how would you call it then? It's not like she can should get a job, or live a normal life."

Barney noticed Robin on the other side of the lobby, and turned to Ted.

"Listen, Robin knew what she signed up for when she decided to do this with me. And I am never going to do anything to hurt her, period. And not that this is any of your business, but if something should go wrong between us, half of the assets are already in her name. So stop accusing me of controlling her with money!"

Robin reached them a couple of seconds later, "hey guys, where are Lily and Marshall?"

"Probably banging." Barney guessed, while wrapping his arm around her waist, and pulling her close.

"Well, should we just go ahead?" Robin asked.

"Let's wait another minute or two, they got to be here shortly." Ted suggested.

**La Reunion: The Gang**

They ended up enjoying the sunset outside, where a band was playing, and people were dancing.

"This got to be paradise." Marshall commented.

"We got to do this again." Lily agreed.

"I agree." Robin nodded.

"Well, where and when do you want to meet up again?" Barney asked.

"How about sometime this summer?" Lily asked.

"Last week of August?" Robin suggested.

"Yeah, we could take a break from our Asia Tour, and meet up with you guys, where would you like to go?" Barney asked.

"How long are you planning to tour through Asia?" Ted asked confused.

"Well…we haven't decided yet. A couple of years?" Robin shrugged.

"It's a huge continent." Barney agreed.

"How about southern France?" Marshall suggested.

"We could rent a house!" Robin agreed.

"Yes, we'll rent a huge house with a pool and everything." Lily jumped in.

"Let's do it. One or two weeks?" Barney asked.

"Two." Marshall, Lily and Robin all said in unison.

"What about you Ted?" Robin asked.

He just shrugged, "I'll see."

"You've got to invite James." Barney said.

"He'll be so excited to see you again." Lily commented.

"Well, it's official, we are going to France!" Robin grinned.

"How about Katy, babe? I am sure she wouldn't tell anyone if we told her the truth." Barney asked.

Robin smiled, "that'd be great."

"Let's do it." Barney got up, and reached out for Robin's hand. She took his, and he pulled her up, and onto the dance floor.

Marshall, Lily, and Ted stayed behind, and watched them dance.

"Why wouldn't you want to come?" Lily asked Ted.

He just shrugged.

"She's really happy Ted, you've got to let her go." Marshall said.

"I know, I just hope he won't break her heart. Happily ever after is a long time when you are 26, and married to Barney Stinson."

Marshall nodded, Ted had a point; but then he watched them dance.

They were in their own universe, their bodies in perfect sync, just having fun. They looked as if they didn't have a care in the world, and Marshall realized that they had a chance to defy the odds, and stay as happy, and carefree as they were right now.

"I think they'll be fine." Marshall finally replied.

"Yeah, me too." Lily nodded.

The three watched as Barney leaned in, and whispered something into Robin's ear. She nodded, and they walked towards the beach, disappearing from the lights a few seconds later.

"For Robin's sake, I really hope you are right." Ted whispered.

The End.

**That's it :) Thank you all for sticking with the story, and reading it till the end. I really enjoyed all your comments, and thoughts, so thanks to everyone who took the time to review!**


End file.
